Justine Jedusor, ouais la fille de Voldemort c'est bien ça
by lune21523
Summary: "Moi, à la base, je ne cherchais pas les problèmes. C'est lui qui a commencé, lui et ses stupides sourires. Ça m'en coupes l'appétit, c'est bête, il y avait de la tarte au citron en dessert. Ah maudit sois-tu Sirius Black avec tes beaux yeux gris. C'est vraiment dure la vie d'une Jedusor ! Et arrête de rire Frost, sinon je t'arrache les globes oculaires."
1. Karma et cheveux gras

Etre une sorcière, c'est amusant. Mais cela l'ai beaucoup moins quand votre père est un criminel recherché par toute la société Britannique, magique ou non.

Je m'appelle Justine Jedusor. Comme Tom Jedusor oui, normal, c'est mon père.

Comment le grand mage noir appelé "Vous-Savez-Qui", "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom", "Seigneur des Ténèbres" ou bien tout simplement "Lord Voldemort", a t'il bien pu avoir une gosse ?

Bah en réalité c'est plutôt simple: quand le papa cigogne va voir la maman cigogne, ils vont au supermarché du coin acheter quelques petites graines qu'ils vont ensuite aller plantés dans un champs; puis un chou va sortir de terre, ou une rose si c'est une fille, et fera apparaître un petit bébé qu'ils vont allés livrer à des humains tous contents. Z'avez compris ?

Non mais c'est pas sorcier, mon père a eu un débordement d'hormones et à trouvé ma mère qui l'a prit dans son lit pour la nuit. Parait qu'il était beau garçon autrefois. Bah quoi ? Chez les sorciers aussi ça existe les prostituées.

Bon, depuis ma mère a changé d'orientation professionnelle. Satisfaire ses clients avec une gamine qui réclame un biberon toutes les deux minutes ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Bref ma maman est devenue la gérante adjointe de la grande poste du Chemin de Traverse. La classe hein ? J'adorai le dire à tout le monde quand j'était haute comme trois pommes, fin encore plus petite que maintenant.

Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? C'est que ma mère est une Née-Moldue ! Et que le terrifiant "Lord Voldemort" -qui n'est même pas un Lord en réalité- lui a fait un gosse. Si cela se savait, il risquerait d'être plus que mal vue par ses fidèles Mangemorts. Mais pourquoi ma mère ne sait pas protégée pour se rapport avec le "Seigneur des Ténèbres" ? Bah j'en sais foutrement rien. C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire je fais, et dis ce que je veux. Mais quand cela est arrivé, il n'était que Tom Jedusor, un jeune homme beau, séducteur; pas l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Bon, comme vous devez vous en doutez, je vis seule avec ma mère. Etrangement, mon père n'est pas trop le genre d'homme à rentrer le soir pour manger son potage dans une petite chaumière dégoulinante de bonheur et d'amour avec sa jolie famille à ses cotés. De toute façons je ne vis pas dans une chaumière mais dans un appartement. Et mon père ne sait même pas que j'existe.

Il ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais d'ailleurs. C'est peut être mon géniteur mais ça en reste là. Je ne le connais qu'à travers les meurtres et les horreurs qu'il commet à droite à gauche, et franchement, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de faire connaissance avec lui. La seule chose que nous ayons réellement en commun c'est notre nom et ses spermatozoïdes qui m'ont en parties créer. C'est tout.

Ma mère a décidée de nous appeler Jedusor. Pour ça non plus je n'ai pas d'explication. Vous devez vous dire qu'avec un nom pareil, difficile de passer inaperçue ? Eh bien non, au contraire. Très peu de gens connaissent le véritable nom de "Lord Voldemort", et si jamais ils faisaient le rapprochement, l'absence de ressemblance physique les convaincrait qu'il s'agit simplement d'un hasard. Et puis, qui irait bien pensez que le terrifiant mage noir est pu avoir un enfant, avec une Née-Moldue de surcroît ? Personne, nous sommes d'accord.

Bref, je suis donc une gamine parfaitement banale comme vous pouvez le constatez.

Je suis rentré en cinquième année à Serpentard, il y a quelques jours. Et vous voulez savoir une chose très agaçante ? Eh bien même si vous ne le voulez pas, je vais le dire tout de même, car je l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi la narratrice, donc c'est moi qui décide. Donc, avec ma lettre de fournitures pour la rentrée était arriver un insigne de préfet. Sérieusement ? Est ce que j'ai une tête à être préfète moi ? La réponse est non. D'ailleurs, ma mère avait explosé de rire quand je le lui avais annoncé la nouvelle, sympa le soutien n'est ce pas ?

Préfète ? Moi ? En voilà une drôle d'idée. Je suis l'une des personnes les plus passives pouvant exister sur cette Terre et Dumbledore me nomme préfète ? C'est qui commence à se faire vieux le bonhomme.

Sincèrement, si il y a une embrouille, il ne faut pas compter sur moi les gars, clairement pas. Je pourrais vous prétexter tous et n'importe quoi, devoir partir sauver le rat coincé dans une souricière de Rusard au troisième étage ou vouloir jouer aux cartes avec Mimi Geignarde (un fantôme qui a pour délire d'hanter des toilettes, elle aurait pu choisir mieux mais qui suis-je pour jugé ?), si cela peut m'éviter d'avoir des problèmes inutiles.

Pour vous dire, je n'ai même jamais cherché d'histoires aux petits lions. D'ordinaire, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne peuvent pas se supporter, pour moi se sont des élèves comme les autres. La dernière fois, dans le Grand Hall, il y a eu un nouvel épisode de ma série préférée "la ridicule guéguerre des Serpents et des Lions", cette fois-ci ma maison l'a emporté. J'avoue que j'en ai été déçu, j'avais parié trois Gallions sur la victoire des Gryffondors.

En réalité, je ne suis pas la seule à être totalement neutre dans ce genre d'histoires, mes trois meilleurs amis le sont également. Aster Bunnymund, Jack Frost et Toothiania Fairy pensent la même chose que moi : les embrouilles c'est très drôles mais seulement de loin.

Si il est vrai qu'ils nous arrivent de faire des blagues aux autres élèves quand l'envie nous en prend, nous prenons le soin de le faire en restant "anonymes", ce qui nous permet d'éviter des vengeances occasionnelles. Avec le temps, certains élèves commencent par ce douter que nous sommes derrière tous ça mais n'avaient jamais réussi le prouver par manques de preuves.

-Tu comptes le manger ?

Je tournais lentement ma tête vers celui qui avait osé interrompre mon monologue intérieur sur ma petite vie, et fixait Aster qui me regardait dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il voulait quoi encore ?

Devant mon absence totale de réaction, il soupira exaspéré avant de désigner mon pain, posé à côté de mon verre rempli de jus de citrouille. Ah il voulait mon pain, d'accord bah fallait le dire plus tôt aussi. D'un geste las, je lui tendis l'objet de sa convoitise, qu'il s'empressa d'enfourner par voix buccale. Ce type avait un ventre sans fond, c'était autrement impossible qu'il puisse ingérer autant de nourriture à lui tout seul. De toute façons, Aster, ou appelé plus couramment Bunny, était bizarre, je l'ai toujours dis.

Grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, des nerfs d'acier à toutes épreuves, un coeur d'artichaut, meilleur de notre promotion en Botanique. Des cheveux d'une couleur étrangement poivrée et des yeux plus verts que la pelouse au printemps. Comment ça mes références ne sonnent pas très poétiques ?

-Bah, laisse la Bunny, elle est encore partie trop loin dans sa propre tête, dit une voix féminine à ma droite.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Toothiana me regardait d'un air moqueur, ses yeux améthyste brillants sans aucun doute d'un éclat amusé. Si je devais d'écrire Tooth, je n'utiliserais que trois mots : dents, plumes, couleurs. Cette fille était complètement obsédé par ça; parfois, sans raison apparente, elle plongeait vers votre bouche qu'elle ouvrait en grand pour inspecter vos petites dents qui, comme par hasard, avaient oubliées d'être nettoyées ce matin là. Son rêve était de devenir dentiste à Saint Mangouste. Physiquement, c'est une très jolie fille à la peau continuellement bronzé et aux long cheveux noir qu'elle tresse en une longue natte la plupart du temps.

-Y a des cas comme ça, ajouta quelqu'un d'une voix malicieuse. Au faite Tooth, depuis que tu lui as hurlé dessus dans la Salle Commune, Severus se brosse les dents tous les matins.

Je levais les yeux vers celui qui racontait à présent la routine d'hygiène d'un de nos camarades. Jack Frost. Un blagueur infatigable, débordant d'énergie, meilleur Poursuiveur que l'équipe de Serpentard n'a jamais connu, imbattable aux batailles de boules de neiges. Ses cheveux continuellement ébouriffés et ses yeux toujours rieurs lui donnent un air d'enfant ayant grandit trop vite. Son corps fin et svelte fait craqué un grand nombre la gente féminine, dommage, ce type n'a dieu que pour Claire Dawson, une Serdaigle de troisième année. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais pu penser à une autre fille que cette charmante demoiselle, peut importe leurs deux ans d'écarts. Claire avait finalement laissé Jack tenté sa chance, et ils sortaient ensembles depuis un peu plus d'un ans maintenant, si mes souvenirs sont conformes à la réalité.

Je me redressai donc sur mon banc en tentant de retrouver un air digne, avant de me saisir de ma fourchette et d'entamer enfin mon dîner, désormais froid.

-Et donc, marmonnai-je contente que le sujet dérive de ma petite personne, Rogue commence enfin à avoir une hygiène de vie acceptable ? Après seize ans d'existence ce n'est pas trop tôt, comme quoi faut pas désespérer.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit sagement Tooth en croquant dans sa pomme.

-En ce qui concerne ses cheveux en revanche, j'ai bien peur que cela restera pour toujours un "jamais", soupira tristement Bunny sous nos éclats de rire.

-Une fois, Jack lui a proposé de lui faire un shampoing, dit Edward Clarck qui avait entendue la conversation. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi terrifier !

-Mettez Rogue et un épouvantard dans même pièce et vous obtiendrez une bouteille de shampoing géante spécial cheveux gras et un Rogue effondré de terreur ! pouffa Bunny.

-Y aurait pas un épouvantard dans le château quelque part ? demanda Jack soudainement très intéressé.

-Dans le grand coffre du débarras de la tour ouest, dit Claire qui venait de quitter sa table pour rejoindre Jack.

-On pourrait attirer Rogue là-bas avec une bouteille d'huile ? proposa Tooth sous le regard approbateur de Jack.

-Justine, une idée ? demanda Edward.

Je levais les yeux de mon assiette, la bouche pleine. Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que ne puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un son:

-Jwe 'ense pu 'imple ai precher ch'es euveu et 'oir quelle 'antité huile on 'eut owpetnuire, jsuis souchre on 'ourra en tirer un 'on prix.

Grand silence.

-J'ai dit, soupirai-je agacée: "Je pense que le plus simple serait de presser ses cheveux et de voir quelle quantité d'huile on peut obtenir, je suis sur qu'on pourra en tirer un bon prix".

-Oui ont avaient bien compris, dit Jack d'un ton impatient, la question est: à combien allons nous fixer le prix du flacon ?

-Flacon ? demanda Claire perplexe. Tu penses pouvoir récupéré de quoi remplir des flacons entiers ?

-Un petit pari, y en a que cela tente ? demanda Lucy, la petite amie d'Edward.

-Ont parient sur quoi ? demanda Jack. Qu'on peut sortir vivant de cette histoire ou sur la quantité d'huile récoltées ?

Mon ventre me faisait mal à force de rire, par Merlin qui avait dit que les Serpentards ne savaient pas s'amuser ? Certes, c'était au dépend d'un autre mais tout de même ! A ma droite, Tooth pleurait de rire, alors qu'Edward articulait difficilement:

-La quantité d'huile !

-C'est évident, dit Claire tranquillement posé sur les genoux de Jack, que vous réussirez. Vous êtes les meilleurs pour ça, surtout si Justine et Bunny s'y mettent !

Une dizaine de regards suppliants se tournèrent vers Bunny et moi. J'évitais d'ordinaire les problèmes mais Rogue faisait exception à mes principes.

-Je le ferais, dis-je en obligeant Bunny à en faire de même.

-Très bien, dit Tooth ! Alors les paris sont ouverts mes amis !

-Cinq Gallions sur plus de 50cl d'huile ! lancèrent Claire et Edward alors que Lucy, plus raisonnable, préféra miser seulement sur 10cl.

-Juste trois Noises Lucy ? s'étonna Bunny.

-C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, dit'elle en rougissant et en lissant ses cheveux blond d'un air distrait.

-Justine ? demanda Claire.

-Hum ?

-Tu peux t'arrêté de couper ta viande je pense.

Surprise, je baissais la tête vers mon assiette et découvrit ce qui était autrefois un steak, désormais réduit à l'état d'une purée marronnasse. En pouffant de rire, Tooth me retira mes couverts des mains.

-Je pense que tu n'as de toute façons plus très faim ma Justine, souria mon amie en se levant. Tu n'as pas dormie de la nuit pour finir le devoir de Potion et tu reviens d'un entraînement de Quidditch visiblement très intense vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel vous êtes Jack et toi. Tu as à peine touché à ton repas, alors je pense que dormir un peu ne te fera pas de mal !

-Tooth a raison, dit Bunny en se levant à son tour. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle tu as fait pour ne pas t'endormir dans ton assiette.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Claire et à mes camarades, je partie en direction de ma Salle Commune, accompagné de Bunny et Tooth. Ils devaient terminez leurs devoirs de Sortilèges pour demain. Enfin, ils devaient surtout recopier le mien, et mine de rien, cela ne ce fait pas en deux minutes top chrono hein !

J'entendais donc vaguement mes deux idiots d'amis jacasser dans mon dos.

-Tu te rends compte, dit Tooth, que nous allons bientôt résoudre un mystère Poudlarien !

-Quelle quantité d'huile les cheveux de Rogue contiennent ? rit Bunny. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis content que Jack m'entraîne dans ses bêtises.

Je marchais en traînant mon balai derrière moi. C'était un balai, peu importe qu'il soit magique ou non, cela n'allait pas le tuer de le traîner un peu sur le sol de temps à autre non ? J'aimais bien mon balais, une Flèches d'Argent, cadeau de ma mère pour mes treize ans et mon entrée en tant que Batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Alors que nous étions quasiment parvenues à notre destination, j'entrais brutalement en collision avec un objet non identifier.

C'était dure et mou à la fois, noir et tiède. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je savais bien que le château changeait de temps à autres certains couloirs mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cette partie du château, elle, n'avait jamais été modifié.

-Depuis quand il est là ce mur ? marmonnai-je perplexe.

-Ce "mur" comme tu dis Jedusor, c'est mon torse et tu serais bien gentille de t'en décoller, dit une voix agacée.

Tiens c'est marrant, je ne savais pas que les murs ça parlaient, comme quoi hein. Je relevais la tête et découvrit deux yeux gris qui me fixaient avec colère. Ah, j'ai compris ! Ce n'était pas un mur, juste Sirius Black, pas de quoi s'affoler.

Sans prendre la peine de m'excuser, Tooth et Bunny le feraient sûrement pour moi, en bons amis qu'ils étaient, et continua ma route sans me préoccuper d'avantage du Gryffondor outré.

Ah la la quelle soirée, grand est le nombre de petites pimbêches qui auraient tuées pour avoir été à ma place. Etre collé au torse du "grand", "fabuleux", "extraordinaire" Sirius Black pendant quelques secondes, whoua quelle aventure, j'en suis toute ému. Ou pas, clairement pas enfaîte.

 **Sirius Black** :individu masculin issue de ma promotion, maison de Gryffondor et ressentant une profonde aversion pour les Serpentards.

Je montais rapidement dans mon dortoir, ignorant les blagues moqueuses de mes amis. Nul doute que j'allais entendre parler de cette histoire pendant le reste de la semaine.

Et nom d'un poireau mal cuit, si ma mémoire est bonne, notre première cour demain matin est Métamorphose, en commun avec les Gryffondors. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du moquer des cheveux graisseux de Rogue. Karma quand tu nous tiens...


	2. Jus de citrouilles à gogo

Etre un Maraudeur, c'est tout un art.

Il faut tout d'abord être courageux, téméraire, avoir une bonne dose d'humour et un instinct de survie beaucoup moins développé que la moyenne. Aimer le goût du danger, le frisson de l'interdit, l'adrénaline des courses poursuites, la victoire savoureuse d'une blague réussite.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Voilà, en citant simplement ces quatre personnes, aux noms qui pourtant semblent si banales, si insignifiants; pour tous ceux qui les connaissent de près, de loin, ou simplement par leurs renommées au sein de l'école, donne immédiatement la définition exacte de ce que peut être un Maraudeur.

Et une chose est sur, je n'en suis clairement pas un.

J'aime le calme et sérénité. L'odeur des vieux livres poussiéreux, des tranquilles digestions au coin du feu après un bon repas gastronomique, des intenses réflexions que produisaient les jeux d'échecs. La tranquillité est mon petit paradis privatif, et c'est pourquoi j'ai une très forte tendance à fuir les problèmes.

Malheureusement, j'ai pour meilleure ami un crétin répondant au nom de Jack Frost. Et tout le monde connaît le penchant de Jack pour les blagues. Et étant la plus imaginative en la matière de "coups foireux" de notre groupe d'amis, il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne implorer mon aide. Bah ouais les gars, je suis un génie que voulez-vous ?

Bref, il est actuellement huit heures du matin et ma cinglé d'amie, j'ai nommé Toothiana Fairy, me secouait dans tous les sens pour me forcer à bouger mes fesses de mon lit. Sincèrement, je suis très bien où je me trouve, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je bougerais mon "gracieux" arrière-train; surtout si c'est pour aller en classe de Métamorphose.

Je déteste cette matière et bizarrement, cela a l'air réciproque. Je suis sans aucun doute l'une des pires élèves dans ce cours-ci, et ce depuis la première année. Heureusement que je parviens à maintenir mes notes à un niveau convenable grâce aux devoirs écrits.

Mon truc à moi c'est les Sortilèges, l'Etude des Runes et l'Astronomie. Je me débrouille pour le reste, mais parlez moi de Métamorphose et je vous fuirai comme la peste, voir même le choléra !

-Tooth, appelai-je faiblement depuis mon lit, je crois que je suis malade. Tu peux dire au professeur McGonagall que je ne me sens pas très bien?

-Menteuse, dit Tooth en ajustant sa cravate aux couleurs de notre maison devant le grand miroir, tu ne veux juste pas aller en Métamorphose à cause de Black.

Black ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait à voir là-dedans ? En plus il est en troisième année alors pourquoi cette débile me cause de lui ? Franchement ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa cabosse.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Regulus ?

-Hein ? demanda Tooth, avant de se plaquer la main sur le front, signe visible de son exaspération. Je parle de Sirius Black ! Justine, cela t'arrive de réfléchir ?

Ah ouais, Sirius Black. Ce crétin de Gryffondor qui se croit tout permit parce qu'il se rebelle contre l'autorité parentale. Alors certes, sa famille est sacrément attardée dans ses préjugés avec sa vision du monde moyenâgeuse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dévisager tout le monde avec un horrible sourire de petit con prétentieux et de se prendre pour le roi de l'école.

Après tout, moi aussi je me suis déjà rebellé contre ma mère ! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier : le soir de mes dix ans, j'ai été prendre un yaourt glacé dans le frigo alors qu'elle me l'avait interdit. Alors, c'est qui maintenant la rebelle ?

Alors du coup, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués, mais Sirius Black m'est insupportable. Plus il reste loin de moi, mieux je me porte. Et effectivement, après l'avoir confondu avec un mur hier soir, il est vrai que j'éprouve très peu d'envie à aller en Métamorphose, cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Dieu merci, le hasard a voulut que l'on se retrouve placés à l'opposé dans la salle de classe. Comme quoi le karma ne m'en veut pas totalement.

-Bon Justine, les cours commencent dans trente minutes, si tu veux avoir le temps de manger un truc, faut te bouger maintenant.

Manger. D'accord, c'est bon, si il y a de la bouffe à la clé, je viens.

Je filais donc dans la salle de bains, passant en trombe devant une Lucy et une Nina déjà prêtes à partir, et claquait la porte. Bon je vous passe les détails ennuyant de ma toilette et mon habillage, tout le monde s'en fou (je ne vous décris pas non plus mon uniforme, c'est clairement inutile, l'uniforme de Poudlard n'est inconnu pour personne).

Je vous passe également le moment ennuyeux où avec Tooth nous nous précipitions dans la Grande Salle pour rassasier notre estomac. Cela n'intéresse sûrement personne de savoir que j'ai prit une tasse de thé avec deux muffins au chocolat; alors que Tooth a privilégiée le café et les toasts.

Donc, nous allons directement parlé du moment où je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la salle de classe, l'estomac bien remplit et un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Le cours de Métamorphose du vendredi matin était généralement consacré à la théorie, McGonagall blablatant seule pendant l'heure entière, sous notre regard plus ou moins attentif. C'est le genre de cours parfaitement propice à la digestion !

Je marchais donc tranquillement en papotant avec Bunny sur notre devoir de Botanique à rendre pour la semaine suivante, rien de bien passionnant, certes, je vous l'accorde. Nous étions donc là tout les deux, traînant des pieds, remplies de mauvaise volonté à l'idée de subir la voix sèche de notre professeur de Métamorphose durant une heure, surtout dès le matin. Au moins j'allais pouvoir digérer tranquillement mon petit déjeuner.

Alors, je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit mais j'ai un hibou. Un très beau Grand-duc au plumage brun parsemé de noir. J'avais décidé de l'appeler Albert, ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi, j'en sais strictement rien. Ma mère me l'avait offert pour ma rentrée à Poudlard en première année. Et voyez vous, mon hibou n'est pas de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'intelligent, ni de très habille, ni de très gracieux... Bon en gros, c'est un boulet.

Et donc en se charmant vendredi de milieu de Septembre, alors que je m'installais à ma place à côté de Lily Evans -McGonagall avait trouvé que placer un Serpent à côté d'un Lion éviterai ainsi les bavardages intempestifs, et dans la grande majorité des cas, elle avait eu raison- et que je la saluait poliment, une chose inerte s'étala sur mon bureau.

Après quelques secondes, je finis par comprendre que la chose en question était Albert, mon hibou, inanimé et couvert de jus de citrouille (vu l'odeur).

Par Merlin, j'espère que la lettre de ma mère a échappée au massacre !

Je me penchais aussitôt sur Albert, plus inquiète par l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouvé mon courrier que par la santé de mon hibou. Je suis désormais bien trop habitué à ses catastrophes quotidiennes pour être réellement préoccupé par cet idiot volant.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Jedusor ? me demanda quelqu'un avec colère.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et mon amusement de découvrir Sirius Black, debout devant moi, trempé de la tète au pied par un liquide orange que j'identifiais sans mal être du jus de citrouille. Il me regardait d'un air furieux, tenant mon courrier comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de grandement contagieux.

-Ton hibou a visiblement trouvé très amusant de venir s'écraser dans mon petit déjeuner, dit froidement Sirius. Vous êtes bien assortis tous les deux, une sacré paire de boulet doublé de serpents venimeux.

-Merci d'avoir eu l'immense gentillesse de me ramener Albert, Black. Désolé mais je n'ai pas de monnaie sur moi.

Black s'apprêta à répliquer mais le professeur McGonagall lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir. Le pauvre petit lion fila à sa place, je pouvais presque voir ses oreilles s'aplatir en signe de soumission devant la "grande lionne". Oui j'aime bien les métaphores stupides et alors ?

Entre temps, Albert était repartit, sûrement en direction de la volière, ne laissant plus qu'une mare de plumes, crasses non identifiables et reste poisseux de jus de citrouille comme signe de son passage.

Je m'empressais donc de lancer un _Recurvite_ sur ma table et de glisser mon courrier dans mon sac avant que McGonagall ne décide de me prêter une trop grande attention.

Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais sans mal deviner Sirius Black me fusiller du regard alors que ses trois meilleurs amis tentaient de ne pas rire trop fort.

En faite, j'aimais bien les Maraudeurs, ou du moins étais-je parfaitement capable de les tolérer, Black mis à part évidemment.

Tout comme Jack et moi, Remus Lupin étudie les Runes et il c'est toujours montré très agréable envers nous dés qu'il eu comprit que nous ne pensions pas comme la quasi totalité des Serpentards. Depuis la troisième année donc, Remus avait une relation presque amicale avec nous, bien qu'un peu plus réserver avec Tooth et Bunny. J'aime bien Remus, il est gentil, bien qu'il ait l'air continuellement fatigué et surprit d'être aimé. Ou alors je me fais juste des films, ce qui est probablement le cas après tout.

D'ailleurs, les gars, allez au ciné franchement c'est top. Bah ouais ma mère étant une sorcière Née-Moldue, j'ai grandie avec l'apprentissage des mondes magiques et moldus à la fois, du coup je suis super cultivée ! Encore une fois, je suis un génie.

James Potter a aussi finit, surtout grâce à Remus, à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, et même si nous ne sommes pas amis à proprement parler, nos échanges restent parfaitement cordiales. James est un copié collé de Jack, mais avec un côté Gryffondor à la place et des lunettes. Il est plutôt drôle et c'est toujours très amusant de le voir courir après Lily Evans, lui qui a pourtant la gente féminine de l'école à ses pieds.

Quand à Peter Pettigrow, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis, il est tellement discret que je l'oublie la plupart du temps. Et tout le monde sait ce que je pense de Sirius Black, lui qui déteste automatiquement tous les Serpentards sans chercher à voir plus loin que ses préjugés!

Bon, faut peut être que j'essaie de comprendre un peu ce que raconte McGonagall, le cours à commencé depuis plus de dix minutes et je sais même pas de quoi il parle.

A ma droite, Lily Evans, la seule demoiselle de Gryffondor que j'apprécie, à cause de sa grande intelligence et sa détermination ainsi que sa résistance aux assauts énamourées de Potter envers elle. C'est une belle rouquine, avec un sacré caractère ! Actuellement, elle prenait des notes avec assiduités, tout comme le reste de la classe.

-Lily ? murmurai-je en me penchant vers elle. McGonagall, elle parle de quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

-La métamorphose humaine Justine, me répondit-elle dans un souffle sans décoller le nez de son parchemin. Les lois de Viviane sur la capacités de détentions magique d'un corps.

Ah non pitié, pas ça. Je déteste ce sujet, je suis encore plus nulle que d'habitude. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui c'est que de la théorie, je demanderai à Tooth de m'expliquer le cours ce soir.

-Bien, et maintenant passons à la pratique, dit McGonagall.

Quoi ? Quelle pratique ? Le vendredi c'est théorie normalement, vous n'allez pas me privez de ma digestion quand même !

-Navré que cela vous déplaise Miss Jedusor mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Et vue que la métamorphose humaine à l'air de vous passionnez, vous me ferez 20cm de parchemin pour lundi.

Par Merlin, j'ai parlé à haute voix.

Rouge de honte, je me tassais sur ma chaise, dans le but d'échapper au regard perçant de mon professeur, sous les sourires narquois de mes camarades.

-Et afin de limiter les dégâts Miss Jedusor, vous me ferez le plaisir de faire équipe avec M. Black. Peut être qu'ainsi vous parviendrez à faire l'exercice demandé. Allez tout le monde au travail ! dit'elle en claquant des mains. Vous allez devoir imaginer votre partenaire en animal et le transformer, mais rappelez vous: ne modifiez que l'apparence, pas la substance du corps !

Je sens que je vais merder.

Jack et Bunny m'adressèrent un regard bien plus moque que encouragent alors que je m'avançais t'elle une condamné jusqu'à mon "partenaire" de travail, visiblement tout aussi enthousiaste que moi. Mes "exploits" désastreux en Métamorphoses étaient connus de toute ma promotion.

Black me jaugea du regard, bizarrement, il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Comme c'est étrange, moi non plus ! Je sens la catastrophe arriver à grand pas, elle accourt, elle commence même à sprinter !

-Je commence, dit Sirius d'un ton méfiant.

Bah peut importe qui se lance en premier, ça se terminera mal de toute façons. Et McGonagall semblait penser la même chose, car elle grimaça lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur moi. Bah c'est tout de même pas de ma faute si la Métamorphose, ce n'est pas mon truc !

- _Explita Filormitus_!

Bon d'après ce que Tooth m'a raconté tout à l'heure, la transformation que Black m'a fait "subir" était très réussie. Il m'avait transformé en un petit moineau. Je m'attendais plutôt à un crapaud, un serpent ou un truc dans ce genre là, venant de sa part. Mais certainement pas à un jolie petit moineau.

Il me lança le contre sort et regarda d'un air satisfait autours de lui. Bon ça va, tout le monde a vue que tu étais doué, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, par le caleçon de Merlin !

-A mon tour !

J'eu l'immense satisfaction de voir le sourire arrogant de Black disparaître aussitôt après avoir prononcer ces trois petits rikiki mots.

Bon, concentration. En quoi vais-je bien pouvoir le transformer ? Un escargot me semble être une bonne idée mais je dois pouvoir trouver mieux. McGonagall nous a demandée d'éviter les insectes, dommage, je l'aurais bien vu en mouche, agaçant et inutile, cela lui correspondait parfaitement !

Bon, finalement je vais partir sur un coq, je suis sur que toute sa petite basse-cour de pimbêches bruyantes et insupportables vont caquetées d'admiration devant mon idée de génie !

Me voyant brandir ma baguette, Black ferma les yeux, un air de profonde détresse peint sur le visage. Oui bon, pas la peine d'exagéré sur ma nullité non plus !

- _Explita Filormitus_!

Alors oui je sais, tout le monde s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il se passe un truc phénoménale, mais non désolé. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne se passa rien la première fois, et à ma deuxième tentative je n'eu pas plus de succès, ni à aucunes autres d'ailleurs.

Et c'est donc sous le regard moqueur de Sirius Black que je ramassais mes affaires à la fin du cours.

-Cela c'est plutôt bien passé non ? me demanda Tooth en sortant.

-Dit toi que cette fois-ci tu n'as pas fait explosé la classe ! dit joyeusement Jack.

-Ni transformé un élève en dinde de Noel, ajouta Bunny en relisant rapidement ses notes prise durant le cours.

-Et que tu n'as pas fait perdre de points à Serpentard ! dirent Lucy et Edward en nous doublant, suivit par Nina qui m'adressa un sourire amusé.

-Merci les gars, grommelais-je, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dès fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas une Cracmol à temps partiel.

-C'est possible ça ? demanda Tooth en pensant immédiatement à Rusard, le concierge.

-Aller Justine, tu t'en es bien tirer aujourd'hui ! dit Jack en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Tu n'as pas détruit la pièce, blessé personne et rien fait explosé !

-Non, encore une fois, Jedusor a juste réussi à ridiculiser Serpentard comme à son habitude !

-La ferme Rogue, dit-je sans me retourner. Vas plutôt apprendre la définition du mot "shampoing", tu ouvriras ton caquet quand tu seras capable d'aller d'un point A à un point B sans que l'on puisse te suivre à la trace grâce à tes taches de gras.

Severus Rogue me fusilla du regard, ses cheveux noir corbeaux coupé au carré luisant sous la lumière du jour.

-Toi comme tous les autres Jedusor, dit sérieusement Rogue, tu as du mal à accepter la vérité ! J'ai les cheveux soyeux, une peau douce, je suis juste et équitable !

Est-ce que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa petite personne pleine de gras et d'huile ? Moi j'abandonne, désolé.

-Severus, mon petit, une patinoire est aussi glissante que tes cheveux, soupira Tooth.

-On pourrait préparer suffisamment de friture dans tes cheveux pour nourrir le continent Africains pendant dix longues années ! ajouta Jack, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

-Bon cela suffit maintenant, intervient le professeur McGonagall. Respectez-vous au moins un peu dans votre propre maison ! Faites la paix et filez si vous ne voulez pas être en retard !

-Désolé professeur, dis-je en tournant dignement les talons, on ne mélange pas les chaudrons et les marmites !

Sous les hurlements de rire des élèves qui c'étaient arrêtés pour écouter notre joute verbale, et le regard haineux de Severus Rogue, je me dirigeais toute contente en direction de mon cours d'Etude de Rune, suivi par un Jack Frost et un Remus Lupin hilares.

Voilà donc une belle journée qui commence !


	3. Bêtises à répétitions

Être un individu supérieurement intelligent au commun des mortels entraîne de lourdes responsabilités. Comme écouter ses camarades geindrent sur leurs devoirs d'Astronomie durant des heures. Comment ça, j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent ? Bandes de jaloux va.

-J'abandonne !

Nina Arowana venait de s'effondrer sur sa table, renversant accessoirement sa bouteille d'encre sur le sol. Edward et Lucy lui tapotèrent le dos en signe d'encouragement avant de replonger sur leurs propres devoirs, pas plus avancés hélas. Si je comprenais bien, cela faisait deux heures que ces trois là tentaient vainement de faire une carte du ciel magique au troisième plan. Moi je l'avait terminée il y a plus d'une semaine, et en à peine une heure. Ouais, j'aime bien me vanter.

Nina soupira et fusilla son parchemin du regard. La pauvre. J'aime bien Nina, elle est chouette. En faite, en cinquième année de Serpentard, nous étions que neuf, quatre filles et cinq garçons.

Tooth et moi évidemment, et puis Lucy et Nina. Nina c'est une jolie Sang-Mêlé aux cheveux bruns coupé à la garçonne avec de grands yeux verts et une taille de guêpe. Elle a des origines étrangères mais j'oublie tout le temps de quels pays en questions. Quand à Lucy O'Connor, c'est une Sang-Pur irlandaise, un peu maniéré mais sans préjugés, qui a la langue bien fourchue en revanche. Ses cheveux blonds sont souvent coiffés par des anglaises, et si je me souviens bien, elle déteste ses yeux marron, trop banals apparemment.

Ensembles, elles forment un petit trio avec Edward Clark, qui est accessoirement le copain de Lucy. Edward est le parfait prototype du mec calculateur et froid en apparence mais complètement barjot avec ses amis. Nous en l'occurrence hé hé hé.

Bref, donc mis à part les deux autres spécimens qui composent les 5e années de Serpentard, j'aime bien mes camarades. Quand aux deux autres là, bah y a Severus Rogue, je vous en déjà parlé non ? Le petit brun, graisseux et intelligent comme pas deux mais pourtant pas capable de réfléchir pas soi-même. Et y a Henry Horeau, un mec qui ne parle jamais sauf pour répondre aux questions des professeurs et qui passe sa vie avec son chat, Martin. Je connais plus Martin que Henri, c'est pour dire. C'est un char tigré noir. Oui, c'est important de le préciser !

« Allô, le service des détails inutiles ? » « Oui, Justine Jedusor à l'appareil, professionnelle du blabla qui sert à rien ! » « Alors voilà, qu'est ce qui vous passionne tant dans le fait de préciser des détails dont tout le monde s'en fout ? » « L'agacement du lecteur parfaitement perceptible à travers l'écran ! « Ah… ». Un jour, faudra vraiment que je pense à consulter… Enfin, rassurez moi, vous aussi vous avez une petite voix dans votre tête qui se fou de votre gueule la plupart du temps ? Comment ça : non ?

Je viens de réaliser que avec Albert, Martin et Francis, le chat de Lucy, les noms des bestioles de Serpentard sont réellement une abomination. Mais quand je pense que certains appellent leur hibou « Vif Argent » ou leur chat « Petite Mornille », nous ne sommes finalement pas si mal, nous au moins, ce sont de vrais prénoms. Sérieusement, tu te vois aller au bureau d'embauche animalier et présenter ton CV et dire « Salut je m'appelle Petite Mornille. » « Comme la monnaie ? » « Ouais, c'est ça, sont cons ces humains p***** ». Non, pas moi en tout cas.

-Justine ? demanda Nina effondrée sur la table, au bord de la crise de larme. Je t'en supplie vient m'aider.

Et voilà comment j'ai sacrifié ma soirée pour aider une imbécile à finir sa carte à temps. Je suis tellement généreuse, allez, avouez le, je suis géniale. Je m'adore !

-Quand tu auras finit de te jeter des fleurs, me coupa brusquement Bunny, tu pourras peut être aller ouvrir à ton crétin de pigeon !

Ah oui tiens, Albert tapait avec son bec à la fenêtre. En même temps je vois pas avec quoi il aurait taper d'autres, réfléchissez de temps à autre vous aussi là ! J'ai bien envie de le laisser là, sous la pluie battante, qui sait, peut être que ça le rendra intelligent. En plus, si il rentre, il va encore faire des catastrophes et c'est sur moi que cela va encore retomber alors moi, je dis non. Il est très bien là où il est !

Pris de pitié, Tooth finit par ouvrir la fenêtre à mon stupide volatile, malgré mon avertissement que je déclinais toutes responsabilités à propos de cet animal et qu'elle assumerait la totalité des conséquences de son acte. A savoir, gérer un hibou dépourvu de cerveau qui va provoquer une guerilla dans la Salle Commune.

Miraculeusement, les capacités de délinquant attardé d'Albert semblaient avoir été balayées par la pluie, ainsi se posa t'il sagement sur la table, tendant vers moi sa pâte gauche, auquel était accroché mon courrier, résistant tant bien que mal à la météo extérieure. Ma mère m'avait écris hier, alors qui pouvait bien m'envoyer une lettre ? Certainement pas ma grand-mère, elle avait une peur bleu des oiseaux et ne m'écrivait donc jamais. Ah mais il s'agissait sûrement de ma tante Apolline ! C'était la jumelle de ma mère. Apparemment, quand elles étaient petites, elles s'amusaient à se faire passer l'une pour l'autre, leurs initiales étant identique vu que ma mère s'appelle Agathe.

Et encore une fois, l'incommensurable génie que je suis a vue juste ! C'était bien une lettre de ma tante, qui me souhaite une joyeuse rentrée, et blablabla et blablabla. Bref, rien d'intéressant en somme. Ce qui est beaucoup plus intéressant en revanche, c'est le paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues qu'elle a joint à sa lettre. Par les carottes de Merlin, j'adore ma tante ! Ce qui est génial aussi, c'est que Tooth avait fini par mettre Albert à la porte avant qu'il ne récupère suffisamment pour provoquer une catastrophe. Elle est bien gentille Tooth mais pas téméraire au moins d'affronter une horde de Serpentard furieux juste pour hibou, instinct de survie plus fort que tout que voulez-vous ?

Point positif, aidez Nina m'a fait oublié que la séance d'entraînement de Quidditch avait été annulée à cause du mauvais temps, et que je n'ai donc pas pu me défoulée en distribuant des cognards à tous ceux qui me font chiez, à savoir la quasi-totalité de mon équipe. Je ne peux pas les blairer, déjà parce que ce sont de grosses brutes stupides, et que je ne leurs ai jamais pardonné leurs moqueries le jours où j'ai passé les sélections. L'Attrapeur c'est Regulus Black -et mis a part Jack qui est un des Poursuiveurs et la seule personne que j'aime dans l'équipe, normal, c'est Jack- et c'est surtout la seule personne que je peux à peu près supporter, il est discret et plutôt agréable quand il ne part pas dans des délires tel que la pureté du sang et patati et patata.

Je le préfère à son frère. Ho que oui.

Bref aller, concentration et aidons cette pauvre Nina avant qu'elle ne décide de se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Écouter ses amies déballer des conneries, j'ai l'habitude. Les voir faire des conneries, j'ai l'habitude. Mais participer à leurs conneries, ça, c'est assez nouveau. Comme quoi, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis.

Donc sincèrement, dès fois, je me demande si je suis soit influençable, soit complètement débile. Parce que je suis sur que vous serez d'accord avec moi, se retrouver planquée dans un couloir avec un livre de potion aussi lourd qu'une brique, dans l'optique d'assommer un élève, n'est pas une preuve de réelle intelligence.

Donc je suis actuellement en train de remettre toute ma petite vie de Serpentarde bien tranquille en question. Certes, je ne m'apprête pas à commettre un meurtre, mais cela reste tout de même un kidnapping. Et il me semble que ce n'est pas vraiment bien vu dans la société... Pff, dire que je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin, et me voilà planquée sous une statue, réduite à prendre misérablement la poussière. Triste vie qu'est la mienne me direz vous, et je suis entièrement d'accord !

À ma droite, Tooth semblait sur le point de s'effondrer telle une larve après un fructueux repas. Je la comprends, ça fait quand même plus d'une heure que l'incommensurable génie Jack Frost nous a intimer de rester là et de ne pas bouger afin d'assommer notre victime en toute discrétion. Il est vrai que le couloir du deuxième étage de la tour ouest est très peu fréquenté, et pour cause : la chambre de Rusard n'est pas loin. Cela suffit généralement à éloigner les plus téméraires, même les Maraudeurs ne s'y aventure que rarement. Mais un bon sort de _Désillusion_ et le tour est joué !

Avec ma pauvre compagne d'infortune, nous étions donc réduit à jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Meilleur jeux du monde vous en conviendrez. Actuellement je mène la partie, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que notre victime ne pointe le bout de son nez. On a pensez qu'utilisé une méthode de kidnapping moldue serait déjà de un plus amusant, et surtout plus sur au cas où l'on vérifierai nos baguettes. J'étais chargée d'assommer la victime. D'où le livre de potions. Tooth m'aiderait à déplacer le corps jusqu'à une classe désaffectée. Quand à Jack et Bunny, ils sont justement censé nous amener Rogue. Qui est la victime justement, mais ça il ne le sais pas encore.

Ah, je crois que ça va être à moi de jouer, j'entends des pas. Des pas qui sont en train de courir, et ils sont plusieurs. Ça doit être Jack et Bunny suivit de Rogue. Tooth se redresse rapidement, un sourire excité sur les lèvres. Par Merlin, je suis entourée d'enfants… Bon ils ne sont plus très loin maintenant, aller plus que quelque mètres, trois, deux, un…

Tout sourire et fière de la force que j'étais parvenue à mettre dans mon coup, je me retournais vers Tooth qui fixait Rogue avec un air horrifié. Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a ? A mon tour je me retournais pour regarder Roque-et-ses-cheveux-plus-gras-qu'une-friture-moldue. Sauf que ce n'était pas Rogue qui était étalé par terre, inconscient, le chapeau de travers et une grosse bosse qui commençait à apparaître sur le côté gauche de son crâne, là où le livre de potions avait frappé.

C'était Rusard.

Et de même, ce n'était pas Bunny et Jack qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de là et nous regardaient d'un air stupéfait. C'était, misère le karma est de retour, James Potter et son acolyte Sirius Black.

Un ange passait avant que Potter n'ouvre la bouche dans une veine tentative pour essayer d'en faire sortir un son, ou qui sait, peut être même une phrase ! Mais ni Tooth ni moi ne l'avons entendue. Pour la bonne raison que cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que nous avions fichu le camp.

Plus jamais je ne suivrais Jack dans ses plans débiles, que Merlin m'en soi témoin !

Mais si il y a bien quelque chose à retenir de cette malheureuse mésaventure, c'est qu'un livre de potion triple argumentions, c'est quand même fichtrement efficace !

* * *

-Justine Jedusor ! Comment as-tu osé espèce de sale petite garce !

Ah ça c'est pour moi.

-Je vais te découpée en charpie pauvre débile attardée ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je vais te le faire payer chère ! Tu n'es qu'une catin qui ne mérite rien de mieux qu'un elfe de maison comme mari !

Oui la dernière insulte peut paraître stupide et ridicule, mais pour une Sang-Pur comme cette ravissante demoiselle, c'est une insulte de la pire espèce. Élisabeth Midinson, cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Et si cette charmante étudiante en a après moi, il se peut que ce soit sûrement à cause de ses furoncles apparus soudainement après qu'elle n'ai insultée violemment Tooth à la sortie du cour de botanique.

Pour que vous puissiez bien visualiser la scène, imaginé une Tooth très peu attentive à ses gestes, qui s'occupait de déracinés des bulbes de mandragores infectés et qui à malencontreusement envoyé une bulbe de pu s'écraser au pied de la Poufsouffle. Cette dernière a donc copieusement insulté une Tooth rendue muette à force de contenir ses rires devant les chaussures de Midinson désormais couvertes d'un liquide peu glorieux.

Mais il se trouve que Bunny et moi même avons décidé que des tels insultes ne devaient pas resté impunis. Et donc un sort bien corsé de furoncles plus tard et le visage d'Élisabeth Midinson méconnaissable par la rage et les pustules, je me retrouvais là à essuyer distraitement toutes les menaces de la Poufsouffle.

Non mais attendez, elle est bien gentille celle-là mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de l'écouter déballer ses menaces que, désolé pour elle, mais je ne prend pas du tout au sérieux. Bah quoi, c'est une Poufsouffle non ? Totalement inoffensive.

-Bon, dis-je en me levant du banc sur laquelle je mettais posé pour profiter agréablement du soleil avant que cette cinglé vienne m'insulter de tout son soul, certes à juste titre mais tout de même. Navrée de te couper hein, mais j'ai une petite multitudes de choses à faire avant le couvre-feu, donc tu m'excuseras de ne pas te tenir compagnie plus longtemps.

Alors que je m'éloignais d'un pas léger en direction de ma salle commune, je me rappelais que si j'étais dehors peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, c'était parce que à la base j'étais censé me rendre à la volière. Il me restait exactement quarante deux minutes avant que je ne sois en infraction de règlement.

Demi-tour donc, et ne perdons pas de temps les amies, filons à la volière.

Trouver Albert parmi les centaines d'hiboux et chouettes ne fut clairement pas une tache facile. De un, parce que le brouhaha ambiant couvrait ma voix enroué, et que de deux, eh bien Albert est un crétin tout simplement. Cet idiot m'a fixé d'un air abruti pendant une dizaine de minutes avant se rappeler que oui, il avait une propriétaire, et que oui, cette propriétaire c'était moi.

Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas voir que cet hibou est complètement abruti. Ça devait bien se voir dans la boutique qu'il était débile, alors pourquoi je l'ai choisit par le caleçon de Merlin ? Je ne devais par être très intelligente non plus visiblement.

Bon le temps que j'arrive à faire comprendre à Albert à qui était adressé la lettre et que je le surveille s'envoler afin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien dans la bonne direction, le couvre-feu était passé depuis plusieurs minutes. Bon, il s'agit maintenant de rentrer à ma salle commune sans me faire pincer par Rusard. Rien d'irréalisable en soi.

Bref, ça devais bien faire cinq minutes que je me déplaçais le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs afin d'éviter un tête à tête fort déplaisant avec notre cher concierge, que je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je veux dire, d'ordinaire les tableaux bougent, gesticulent, nous font la conversation, voir même la morale quand nous sommes hors de nos dortoirs après le couvre-feu ect, mais là ils se contentaient tous de chuchoter à voix basse d'un air inquiet, jetant des regards effrayés vers l'extérieur de leurs peinture de temps à autre. J'aime pas ça. Non ça sent pas bon, la dernière fois que les tableaux étaient dans un tel état, Mimi Geingnarde avaient décidé d'inonder l'école. Je peux vous dire que ça avait fais un sacré remue-ménage tout ça ! Surtout que ma salle commune avait été la première touché étant dans les cachots. Plusieurs heures avaient été nécessaire pour stopper l'inondation à base d'eau de toilette, vraiment un pur plaisir cette histoire…

Accélérant dans le couloir, soucieuse d'échapper à la catastrophe imminente que Poudlard semblait que le point de relâcher, je tombais donc nez à nez, suite au détour d'un couloir, avec une paire de prunelles grise. Et un arrêt brutal dans le torse du propriétaire des iris argentés. Mais purée depuis quand les troisièmes années sont aussi grands ? En grommelant contre le Serdaigle embarrassé, et frottant mon nez douloureux, je repris la marche avec une envie pressante d'en finir.

Mais vous vous en doutez, ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple que je ne croise personne, que je retourne tranquillement à la salle commune avant de disputer une partie d'échec contre Bunny, perdre lamentablement avant de me glisser dans mes draps agréablement chauffés.

Mais je ne sais comment ni par quel miracle, un Rusard furieux, ou triomphant selon le point de vu, déboula tel une météorite au bout du couloir. Mais c'est dingue ça, il a un radar ou quoi ? Ça fait bip-bip dans son cerveau dés qu'un élève fait une toute petite entorse au règlement ? Bon bah je suis foutue, R.I.P moi… Mis à part des tapisseries et un tableau, ce couloir est totalement vide d'endroit où je pourrais être susceptible de me dissimuler. Et dire que je n'ai même pas penser à me jeter un sort de _Désillusion_.

J'avais donc accepter le fait d'être en retenue pour ma prochaine soirée, quand quelque chose me tira en arrière et me fit basculer dans un autre couloir bien plus étroit et également très peu éclairé, inconnu à mon cerveau. Oulala je suis où moi ? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que Sirius Black me fusille t'il des yeux comme ça ?

Non mais dans quoi je me suis fourré moi encore ?

Je vais vraiment finir par prendre ma retraite.


	4. Une carotte d'Halloween

**_**Lechoixpeau :**_** ** **P**** ** **ersonnellement j'ai été envoyé à Poufsouffle mais je n'ai jamais appréciée que les Serpentard soient vu comme l'incarnation du**** ** **D**** ** **iable en personne (non non**** ** **j'exagère**** ** **jamais moi). Je suis bien contente que Justine te plaise autant, c'est vrai qu'elle est**** ** **complètement**** ** **timbrée cette enfant^^****

 ** _ **Petit Coconuts :**_** ** **Cel**** ** **a fait plaisir de voir des gens qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça motive plus que l'on ne pourrait le croire ! C'est trop gentil merci beaucoup^^ Attention, à force de complimentée l'autre débile, elle peut prendre la grosse tête ! Justine:**** ** **W**** ** **houa je fais l'unanimité au prés de tout le monde moi, j'ai l'impression ! Je le savais que j'étais génialissime de tout**** ** **e**** ** **façons ! Qu'est-ce que je disais...****

* * *

-« I guess there is no one to blame,  
We're leaving ground,  
Will things ever be the same again ? » !

-Justine tu peux la fermer deux minutes oui ? J'arrive pas à me concentré avec ta voix de piaf surexcité.

\- « It's the final countdown... » !

-Tu vas la boucler oui ?

\- « IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN » !

-JUSTINE !

Je finis par me laisser tombée à bout de souffle dans un fauteuil. Que ce soit bien clair, si j'ai arrêtée de chanté, c'est bien parce que je commençais à avoir mal à la gorge -ça doit bien faire quinze minutes que je braille cette chanson à travers les dortoirs puis la salle commune- et certainement pas à cause de Monsieur-Super-Ronchon. Si on peut même plus rigolé où va allé le monde -dans ton cul biloute (chut conscience)- ?

Déjà que c'est clairement la merde en ce moment avec mon attardé de père -Voldy le roi des ouistitis mais c'est un secret- qui veut prendre le contrôle de la Grande Bretagne -pas de la Terre, trop de boulot après vous imaginez- alors si en plus on n'a même plus le droit de chantonner un peu…

-Bah t'inquiètes pas va, dit Jack en me tapotant la tête. Tu chantes comme une marmite vieille de cinquante-trois mille ans atteinte d'une tumeur aux cordes vocales mais je t'aime bien quand même.

-J'ai pas l 'impression que c'était un compliment. Et puis ça m'étonnerait franchement que y a cinquante-trois mille ans ont fabriquaient déjà des marmites.

-Disons cinquante mille ans dans ce cas.

-Permet moi de douter.

-On parlait de quoi déjà ?

-Du fait que Bunny me dise de la fermer alors que je lui est offert une prestation vocale de premier choix.

-Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré ne rien avoir du tout, grommela Bunny.

-Ignare.

-C'est les courgettes qui modifient le jugement des gens sur tes capacités vocales Justine, pouffa Tooth en levant les yeux de son livre.

Jack et moi la regardèrent d'un air qui se voulait blasé en tentant vainement de refréner un sourire.

-Tooth t'es chiante, râla Monsieur-Super-Ronchon-Je-Suis-De-Retour. Tu sais très bien que dès qu'on parle de complot brocoliens, Justine et Jack partent dans des délires frôlant l'épilepsie !

-C'est pas bien de se moquer de l'épilepsie Bunny, dit Nina en lui collant une baffe derrière la tête.

-Nina ! C'était obligé ça ? maugréa Bunny en quittant quelques seconde son costume tout moche de Monsieur-Super-Ronchon.

-J'avais envie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'envoyée valser ses chaussures sur la tête d'Edward et Lucy, tranquillement en train de roucoulés dans un coin, ce qui lui valut un concert de protestations et divers menaces.

-Bref, soupira Jack en étirant ses bras en un long bâillement, qu'est-ce que vous compter faire pour Halloween ?

-Bah la même chose que chaque année, répondis-je en avalant une chocogrenouille. Participé au bal déguiser et m'empiffré de sucreries jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir passé les portes.

-La féminité selon Justine Jedusor, soupira Tooth.

-Je préfère les patacitrouille aux rendez-vous galant ! Et les sucreries sont mes amies, respecte-les merci bien.

-Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu seras devenue plus large que haute et que tu ne pourras même plus tenir sur un banc avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

-Te moque pas des gros.

-Justine, Tooth vous voulez bien vous taire ? pesta Bunny.

-Ho toi tu nous soûles avec ton devoir de potion, t'as qu'à recopié le mien si tu n'es pas content ! soupirai-je en lui tendant ma copie.

Aussitôt après lui avoir donné mon devoir, un immense sourire idiot se forma sur ses lèvres. Je m'en doutais, il faisait la gueule juste parce que cela devait faire un peu plus de trois heures qu'il était sur le devoir de potion et qu'il avait rédigé à peine plus de deux lignes cohérentes. Mais pour sa défense, le sujet était compliqué : « La pierre de lune face aux propriétés de la crotte de Licorne, développez et argumentez. ». Jack avait rigolé pendant dix minutes en découvrant le sujet, ce qui avait légèrement agacé notre professeur et lui avait valu une heure de retenue pour « comportement immature ».

-Ho les filles ! soupira Jack en tentant vainement de ravoir notre attention. Déjà le jour où Justine deviendras obèse prévenez moi parce que c'est pas avec sa corpulence de crevette que ça risque d'arriver un de ces jours. Ensuite je voulais simplement savoir si vous aviez déjà une idée de déguisement.

-La crevette elle te conseille de te déguisé en balais à chiottes, ça excusera peut être ta sale gueule, pestai-je !

-Moi aussi je t'aime espèce de jus de citrouille périmé, dit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

-M'insultes pas comme ça !

-Tu t'appelles Justine, ça fais penser à du jus donc jus de citrouille périmé c'est parfait. Et râles pas, je te rappelle que c'est ton surnom depuis la première année !

-Je pense que je me déguiserais en femme-oiseau multicolore, dit Tooth en réfléchissant.

-T'as vraiment un gros problème avec les plumes et les couleurs toi, constata platement Nina en revenant des dortoirs.

Tooth lui tira la langue.

-Et comme à son habitude, Justine sera déguisée en carotte, dit Bunny moqueusement sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-J'adore les carottes et mon costume est géniale !

Jack pouffa de rire alors que Bunny levait les yeux au ciel. Bah quoi, c'est vrai qu'il est super mon costume de carotte ! Il est d'un superbe orange vif qui donne mal aux yeux comme ça les gens me foutent la paix et j'ai un lapin en peluche intégré que je peux balader partout avec moi. Je l'ai appelé Picati.

-Il est surtout ridicule, dit Bunny.

-Si c'est comme ça, redonne moi mon devoir, tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! dis-je depuis mon fauteuil, roulé en boule dans une couverture que venais de me filé Jack pour que je cesse de claquée des dents bah c'est de tout même pas ma faute si ce château n'est chauffé que au feu de cheminée alors que les modus eux, sont passés à l'électrique. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'électrique, tant pis pour vous, Nina me casse suffisamment les pieds à rien comprendre avec ça pour que j'essaie avec vous.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

-SI !

-NOOOOON !

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-C'est pas une ville de France Nancy ?

-Ta gueule Jack, dit Tooth en lui lançant un bouquin dans la tête. Justine, tu comptes vraiment te déguisée à nouveau en carotte?

-Bah oui, c'est rigolo et c'est beau les carottes, en plus c'est orange !

-Par Merlin, tu es cinglée au point de trouvée une carotte drôle ?

-Je suis pas cinglée, pouffais-je, je viens d'une autre planète !

-Sale xénophobe, hua Jack à l'adresse de Tooth qui semblait sur le point de frappée sa tête contre un mur.

-C'est hors de question que tu remettes ce costume ! hurla Lucy en débarquant comme une furie.

Alors euh déjà, je fais ce que je veux aux dernières nouvelles. En plus mon costume me vas toujours, je le sais parce que il est tellement confortable que je m'en sers comme pyjama parfois ! Et ensuite, il m'accompagne avec moi pour chaque Halloween depuis ma première année étant donné le fait que j'ai à peine prit deux centimètres depuis.

-Mais si je change, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir, murmurai-je.

Nom d'une citrouille aux vers de terre, je crois que je vais pleurée. Oui, je suis un peu trop émotive parfois.

-Hum, Lucy n'a pas tord tu sais, me dit gentiment Tooth. Tu es préfète maintenant, peut être que tu devrais mettre un costume un peu plus mature, tu comprend ?

-Arrêtez, soupira Jack en me prenant sur ses genoux, regardez là, elle est au bord des larmes. Vous savez bien qu'elle adore son costume !

-Petite crevette trop émotive, dit Bunny.

Je vais le trucidée celui-là.

-Bon écouté Justine ! dit Lucy en souriant comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée de génie alors que je suis sur que son idée elle est encore plus nulle que le caleçon avec des flamands rose de Merlin, me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout. Je vais te faire un nouveau costume et tu pourras quand même emmenez ton lapin en peluche avec toi.

-Il s'appelle Picati ! hurlais-je en les faisant tous sursautés.

-Oui si tu veux, dit Tooth. Bon tu es d'accord ?

Bon. Je peux bien leur faire plaisir. Après tout je continuerais à porter mon magnifique déguisement de carotte en tant que pyjama alors je devrais survivre. Et puis de toute façon, Picati sera avec moi alors il ne pourra rien m'arrivé de mal n'est-ce pas ? Bah de tout façons, j'ai déjà une réputation de folle à lier dans tout Poudlard et avoir comme ami Jack Frost et les deux autres zigotos ne m'aide pas à défaire cette réputation. Comme si cela était un minimum important en plus.

-D'accord.

Lucy et Tooth se tapèrent dans la mains en signes de victoire avant de s'empressées de réfléchir à un costume adapté à mon physique de crevette. Jack sois maudit avec tes surnoms à la con !

* * *

-Au faite, tu ne m'as pas racontée ce qu'il c'est passé avec Sirius Black ! s'exclama Tooth alors que nous étions dans mon lit, elle en train de tresser mes cheveux à grands renforts de soupirs exaspérés devant la difficultés de la tache.

Pas que mes cheveux soit compliqués à coiffés ça non, ils sont très fins et raides comme des spaghettis. C'est juste que Tooth coiffe comme un manche à balais. C'est toujours moi qui m'occupe de tresser ses cheveux le matin, elle, elle en est incapable. Moi, j'ai pour habitude de les laisser retombés peinards dans mon dos, à la limite je me fais un chignon de grand-mère, dans le bas du cou avec des mèches qui s'en échappent dans tous les sens me donnant un air de folle sanguinaire.

Une fois Tooth avait voulu me faire une coloration, elle avait finit la tête encastrée dans un mur, euh me transformée en blonde ? Non mais ça va pas, les courgettes avaient pris le contrôlent de son cerveau ou quoi ? Mes cheveux sont châtains et y sont très bien comme ça nom d'une souris zombie malade et enceinte !

-Comment tu sais que j'ai vu Black ? je demande perplexe.

-Je te rappelle que tu es arrivée essouffler dans la salle commune, ayant l'air d'avoir couru comme si tu avais Grindelwald à tes trousses, et les seules choses que tu avais pu articulée c'est « Sirius Black », « échappés Rusard » et « soif ». C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Jack a eu l'incommensurable gentillesse de t'apporté le pichet d'eau.

Ah oui je me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas suffisamment intelligent pour lire dans mes pensées, quoique cela devait surtout se voir sur mon visage que j'étais aussi essoufflé qu'une huître ayant dansé la salsa au sommet du Kilimandjaro. Dès que je cours, je devins plus rouge qu'une tomate sous un soleil de Cuba. C'est pour vous dire !

-Bah rien d'exceptionnel, j'avais légèrement dépassée le couvre-feu et.

-Oui je sais, ont se demandaient où tu étais passé justement !

-A la volière. Tu veux la fin de l'histoire ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu la fermes chérie. Donc bref, j'ai croisé Rusard au comble de ma malchance sauf que Black est arrivé et m'a tiré dans un passage secret. Fais pas cette tête là, je suis toujours vierge. Selon lui, Potter et sa magnifique personne, note l'ironie, m'en devaient une pour les avoir sauvés en assommant Rusard la dernière fois. Je crois que ce crétin n'a toujours pas compris que c'était un accident et que Rusard n'était qu'un dommage collatéral de notre plan génialissime sur les cheveux de Roguigounet.

-Donc c'était pour te remercié ? demanda Tooth amusée.

-Le sens de la justice des Gryffondor que veux-tu ! je conclue en haussant les épaules.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rogue. Jack a terminé de faire les comptes tout à l'heure pendant ton tête à tête avec le magnifique, le fabuleux, le splendide, le merveilleux, l'éblouissant…

-Abrège tu veux.

-...Sirius Black ! Oui bref, nous avons récoltés 52cl d'huile de cheveux gras de Roguigounet exactement. Ça va ce vendre comme des petits pains. Et en plus de ça, nous avons remportés les paris, termina t'elle en explosant dans un rire diabolique super flippant.

-Notre petit fournisseur ne se souvient de rien ?

-Non, ta potion de somnifère a été vraiment efficace, sourit Tooth en descendant de mon lit pour aller se glissée dans le sien.

-Il ne va pas être content du tout, tu le sais ça hein ?

-Depuis quand ses réactions nous intéressent-elles un tant soit peu ? Aller bonne nuit petit jus de citrouille.

-Arrête avec se surnom débile ! Jack a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-C'est pas nouveau.

Je pouffe de rire avant de me blottir sous mon énorme couette, bien au chaud dans mon lit, serrant Picati contre moi. J'adore m'enroulée dans ma couette, je ressemble à un raviolis après !

* * *

-C'est donc en 1456 que le gobelin Arold le crasseux, chef de la tribu des Iphonix déclara la guerre aux gobelins de Sainte Margaret-des-Truites où vivait la tribu des Samsungeur et leur chef Jambeaunix le pouilleux. Le motif de cette bataille est une sombre histoire de crotte de nez lancée sur un membre de la tribu des Wikonix, cette crotte de nez avait été diluée dans du sang de poulet au lieu de dindon, ce qui était considéré, à l'époque, comme un incroyable manque de respect. Ainsi en…

Bon bah voilà, mon cerveau m'a encore lâché. En même temps, si d'ordinaire j'aime bien l'Histoire de la Magie, j'avoue que cette fois-ci, prêté attention aux récits des traditions bizarres à base de crottes de nez des gobelins ne me captive pas réellement. Qui pourrait m'en blâmer, sérieusement ? Même Lucy et Rogue ont abandonnés, Lucy fait un morpion avec Nina et Rogue gribouille encore sur son livre de potions, il a vraiment un problème au ciboulot ce gars nom d'une carotte mal cuite.

On écrit pas dans un livre enfin ! Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait faillit faire une attaque en voyant le livre couvert de notes, la pauvre. Certes elle est infect mais mourir à cause de Roguigounet c'est pas très amusant quand même.

A coté de moi, Jack dessinait. Il dessine bien Jack, vraiment très bien. Le plus souvent il fait ça au fusain. Ce qu'il préfère faire c'est les portais. Je ne compte même plus le nombre qu'il a réalisé avec ma tête dessus, ou celle de sa sœur, Bunny, Tooth, Claire ou le reste de nos amis, dans des tas de positions différentes et des expressions de plus en plus variés. Actuellement, il dessine M. Binns, le professeur fantôme qui enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie. Je me demande si il est au courant qu'il est mort d'ailleurs. Jack a reproduis l'expression endormie et désintéressé de notre professeur à la perfection.

Devant nous, Bunny et Tooth jouent au pendus, je crois que Bunny est en train de se faire laminé. Edward est à coté d'un gars de Serdaigle, son jumeau, Jasper si je ne me trompe pas. Edward est en train de raconté quelque chose de visiblement très drôle à son jumeau puisque celui-ci se mord le poing pour évité de rigolé trop fort.

Je soupire et pose ma tête dans ma main en regardant ma montre. Encore treize minutes. Si seulement j'avais pensée à emmener le bouquin qu'on doit lire pour la Métamorphose, ça m'aurai fais une occupation utile à défaut d'être intéressante. Soudain, une touffe de cheveux bruns rentra brutalement dans mon champs de vision, m'arrachant un sursaut. Un Jack tout sourire c'était brusquement penché vers moi, ho j'espère qu'il a quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire celui-là, pour s'excuser d'avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de me faire peur comme ça.

-Justine, pourquoi les gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ?

-Bah j'en sais rien moi, tu as qu'à écouté ce que raconte le prof, sale débile.

-Parce qu'on leur a cherché des noises !

Et il rigole ce crétin en plus...


	5. Une journée sous le signe du brocolis

**_Petit Coconuts:_ J'ai tellement rie en lisant ta review, c'était adorable. Justine a effectivement un sale caractère, je fais de mon mieux pour faire un personnage avec pleins de facettes pour ne pas le rendre lassant ! Je suis vraiment très contente si mon histoire te fais rire, je me lâche vraiment (la phobie des légumes de Justine est totalement inspirée de ma sœur, coucou Léa). Effectivement, cela semble improbable que Justine et Sirius puissent un jour tombés amoureux et pourtant hein. Alors non, Lucy n'est pas inspirée de Fairy Tail mais en me relisant j'ai remarquée que oui, ça collait parfaitement: le hasard du coup. Pareil, Edward et Jasper ne sont pas inspirés de Twilight, mais connaissant l'oeuvre, quand je cherchais un prénom pour son frère, mon subconscient a du intervenir en farfouillant dans mes souvenirs sans que je m'en rende compte ! Alalala, le sacripant. Alors oui, il y aura un chapitre sur la fête d'Halloween (le prochain d'ailleurs, ho putain déjà?), et crois moi le costume de Justine est mûrement réfléchis ! Et pour Jack, est bien il est dit dans le chapitre un qu'il a une copine, ce chapitre va te renseigné encore plus là-dessus (mais dans le bon ou mauvais sens huuuuummmmm mystère). Vraiment, savoir que quelqu'un prend autant de plaisir à me lire et surtout prend le temps de me laissé un message, nom d'une citrouille au pépito, ça fait tellement plaisir ^^ Je te laisse donc sur ce chapitre confectionné avec amouuuuuur ! Bisous et couvre toi les oreilles sinon Jack Frost viendra te mordre le nez !**

 **P.S: si j'ai re posté ce chapitre, c'était pour corrigée plusieurs fautes d'orthographes que je n'avais pas vue au départ, désolé, cela m'arrive parfois.**

 ** _LeChoixpeau:_ Merci beaucoup. Je m'excuse pour la publication approximative, j'écris un peu quand j'ai le temps et surtout l'inspiration suffiisante^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour les conseils, zoubi mon ami !**

* * *

-Je te déteste.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu devras te débrouillée seule pour faire ton astronomie.

\- À l'inverse de toi, je suis crédible quand je m'engage à faire des menaces.

\- Ouais c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet aussi.

\- Chérie, dire que tu es douée en métamorphose et aussi idiot qu'affirmer que les Poufsouffle puissent avoir une quelconque utilité.

\- Déjà pas de discrimination avec les Poufsouffle, je te rappelle que tu as faillit y aller sale débile, et ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si dès que je rentre dans cette salle de classe un malheur si produit !

\- À t'entendre, on dirait que même Merlin est contre toi...

\- Pas Merlin. Les brocolis.

\- Par tous les caleçons sales de Grindelwald, tais-toi un peu Justine.

Je soupirai en me penchant vers mon repas. Tooth était de mauvaise humeur depuis le cour de métamorphose. Et oui, bon d'accord, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas étrangère à cette mauvaise humeur.

J'avais, bien accidentellement évidemment -je ne suis pas suffisamment folle pour m'attirée les foudres de Tatiana Fairy volontairement- mal exécuté le sort de coloration capillaire durant le cour de métamorphose. Au lieu de me contentée de changer mes propres cheveux, je m'en étais pris à toute la classe. McGonnagall comprise Involontairement, soyons d'accord là dessus.

Mes habituelles boucles châtains avaient été remplacées par une bleu marine. J'avais eu de la chance, ma couleur n'était pas trop moche, et elle m'allait plutôt bien; mes yeux bleu -ma mère flippait autrefois car ils étaient tellement pâles qu'on aurait py me croire aveugle- se trouvaient soudainement avec un compatriote sur la palette des couleurs.

Lucy, Edward et Nina avaient respectivement vu leurs cheveux devenir rouge délavé, rose Barbapapa et d'un violet tirant sur le noir. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert leurs nouvelles coloration capillaire, ils c'étaient contentés d'exploser de rire.

Actuellement ils dévoraient leurs lasagnes d'un air affamés en s'amusant à comparer leurs chevelures aux objets les plus moches pouvant exister. Lucy gagnait pour le moment, ayant joliment déclaré que les cheveux rose d'Edward ressemblaient à un chewing-gum abandonné sur un banc depuis vingt-cinq ans. Pas mal.

\- Tu peux parlé, tu ressembles à une serviette hygiénique usagée de moldus ! répliqua Edward, la bouche pleine.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu détiens cette information, grimaça Nina.

Edward s'étouffa soudainement avec sa bouché, ce qui lui évita de répondre. Si Bunny et Jack n'avaient pas eu pitié de lui en lui tendant de l'eau et lui tapotant le dos, je crois que ce cher Eddy ne serai plus de ne monde vu comment Nina et Lucy le regardaient s'étouffer d'un air désintéressé, continuant paisiblement à mangées leur repas.

Tooth rigola. Puis aperçu son reflet dans le pichet de jus de citrouille et se renfrogna à nouveau. Oups.

\- Tu sais, lui dit Jack en s'adressant à Tooth en essayant de la dérider un peu, ça ne te va pas plus mal.

Grommellements de l'intéressée.

\- Mais Tooth, tu adores les couleurs pourtant, plaidais-je d'une petite voix.

\- Justement ! Pourquoi est-ce c'est Bunny qui se retrouve avec les cheveux multicolores et pas moi ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! J'ai pas fais ça exprès ! Et puis ça te va bien ce marron tu sais.

\- Tout le monde a eu de superbes couleurs, sauf moi ! feula Tooth.

\- Ho tu sais, dit Jack qui abordait désormais des cheveux blancs comme neige, je pense que certains auraient préférés ne pas être touchés.

Bunny ria, et regarda à la table des Gryffondor. Remus Lupin avait désormais les cheveux beige, Potter abordait un un gris métallique qui le rendait légèrement intimidant alors que Pettigrew tripotait tristement ses mèches jaunes pailles qui ne changeaient guère de leurs couleurs habituelle. Mais si la table des Gryffondor était si inhabituellement silencieuse, ce n'était à cause d'aucuns d'eux. En revanche, l'aura menaçante qui emmenait de la droite de Potter aurait suffit à faire fuir n'importe quel Mangemort, peut importe son degré de détermination. Sirius Black, fulminait, plantant rageusement ses couverts dans son repas. Ses cheveux d'un beau bruns, même moi je suis obligée de le reconnaître, avaient laissés place à un hideux jaune moutarde fluorescent absolument révulsant.

Même Rogue, avec ses mèches vertes pales, était moins ridicule. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lancé des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée d'approchés un peu trop de sa graisseuse petite personne. Son humeur d'ordinaire massacrante était encore montée d'un level.

Black, se sentant sûrement observé -ce qui était de toute façon le cas, les trois quarts de la Grande Salle se retenait plus ou moins discrètement de pouffer de rire devant sa nouvelle coloration capillaire-, releva brutalement la tête, son regard plus argenté qu'un croissant de lune (oui je me sens d'humeur lyrique aujourd'hui, quand l'inspiration vous prend que voulez vous, faut savoir en profiter !) fusillant d'un regard meurtrier les malheureux qui avaient l'incommensurable malchance de croisés son regard. Puis, alors que la situation m'amusait plutôt bien, Black dirigea son regard vers moi.

Je rigole beaucoup moins d'un coup. Son expression de mâle orgueilleux blessé passa à une colère pure et dure en une fraction de secondes (je savais même pas que c'était possible de changer d'humeur aussi vite) lorsque je lui adressai un sourire moqueur. Alors, autant pour moi, j'aurai peut être du m'en abstenir.

Vite vite, fais quelque chose si tu ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Il te regarde aaaaahhhhh ! Et croyez moi, c'est loin d'être un regard gentil, mignon, attentionné -venant de lui ça serait juste incroyablement écœurant de toute façons, ah beurk- ! A court d'idée (bah eh oui, même mon génie se met en pause des fois), je plongeais ma tête vers ma soupe, paniquée (moi, pas la soupe hein). J'entendis vaguement Jack étouffé un rire, nulle doute qu'il ai saisit l'échange. Il a beau faire l'idiot, il est quand même diablement intelligent ce bougre. Ou alors c'était totalement flagrant pour quiconque daignait à y prêter la moindre attention. C'est également une voie à explorée. Oui bon parce que sans se mentir, Jack et « intelligent » dans la même phrase, ça ne colle pas un max.

Ce fut la voix de Tooth, qui après avoir soigneusement inspectée Black et Rogue pendant quelques minutes en se retenant d'explosée de rire, finit par concédé que finalement oui, elle aurait pu avoir bien pire, me sortit de la contemplation de mon assiette. Activité forte passionnante d'ailleurs.

McGonagall, malgré l'immense pagaille que j'avais semé pendant son cour, ne m'avait pas collé, bien que l'envie semblait fortement la démanger - il devait sûrement exister un rapport avec je fait que ses cheveux grisonnant c'était changé en un mélange approximatif de rose bonbon et d'orange vif. Mais bon, elle avait du jugé que je n'y étais pour rien. Et après nous avoir examiné pendant près de dix minutes avaient fini par conclure que le sort finirai pas se lever tout seul d'ici ce soir. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre. En attendant, la tête des élèves lorsqu'ils croisait les Serpentard et Gryffondor de 5e année, les cheveux abordant à eux tous toutes les nuances possible de l'arc en ciel, étaient très amusante.

Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard apparemment. Vous vous rendez compte, je suis rentrée dans les annales (les blagues douteuses vous obtiendrons un aller simple pour Azkaban en avant première alors c'est quand vous voulez).

-Justine, bouge on va être à la bourre.

\- Mais j'ai pas terminée mon assiette !

Jack haussa les épaules et se leva pour sortir. C'est donc une assiette de lasagne dans une main, un fourchette dans l'autre, en train de m'empresser de la terminée, mon balais coincé sous mon bras droit que je me dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch. J'avais bien heureusement eu la présence d'esprit d'enfilée ma tenue prévu à cet effet à l'avance.

J'étais d'un naturel légèrement pudique. Me changée dans des vestiaires collectif n'était pas réellement une partie de plaisir pour moi. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont mixtes. Et remplis de garçons en chaleur, n'ayant que Jack pour faire barrière de sécurité entre eux et moi. La chose qui avait finit de le convaincre de me changée avant était de m'apercevoir que j'étais la seule fille de l'équipe.

Je déposais mon assiette sur un banc, quelqu'un finira bien par la ramassé.

\- Je vais quitté Claire.

\- Hein ?

Jack soupira, de frottant l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné. Et le terrain de Quidditch était encore loin.

\- Mais attend, Claire ? finis-je par murmuré ayant enfin fini par comprendre de quoi Jack me parlait. Je croyais que tu l'aimais, que c'était l'amour de ta vie !

\- C'est pas aussi simple que ça Justine. Aimé pour toujours c'est rare, surtout à notre âge.

\- Alors tu ne l'aimais pas ? demandai-je, complètement perdue.

\- Bien sur que si, répondit-il presque outré que je puisse ne serais-ce que pensé le contraire. Mais l'amour ça vient, ça part. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de statique ma Justine.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous attachez si vous savez que cela se terminera un jour ?

Jack sourit, me regardant d'un air indulgent.

\- Justine, tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quand ça arriveras, tu essayeras de réfrénée tes sentiments. Et crois moi, tu n'y arrivera pas. C'est impossible p'tit jus !

\- Arrête avec ce surnom pourri ! Et saches que selon moi, les sentiments me paraissent fortement manipulables.

Je regrette déjà cette phrase en voyant l'éclair de malice passé dans les yeux de Jack. Pourtant, c'est vraiment ce que je pense, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de dissimulé mes opinions, uniquement lorsque cela peut risqué de m'attirer des ennuis inutiles. Mais là, dans ce genre de conversation, je dis ce que je pense. Sauf que cette fois, l'air diabolique de Jack me fait légèrement regretté ma sincérité. Sainte citrouille, protégez moi.

\- Je serais bien curieux de voir ça.

La conversation s'arrêta là, alors que j'abandonnai Jack près des vestiaires, me dirigeant directement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

\- Lucy tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non.

Bon, eh bien ça au moins le mérite d'être clair. Ça devenait reçurent chez Lucy de ne rien écoutée à mes histoires. Elles sont super intéressantes pourtant ! Qui ne rêverai pas d'entendre le pourquoi du comment Holly Fischer, septième année à Serpentard, avait bien pu se retrouvée pendu par les pieds en pleins cour de potion ? Incident auquel les Maraudeurs avaient de profonds liens, à ne pas en doutée. Selon mon enquête, elle aurait "accidentellement" jeté un sort à Potter lui faisant apparaître une pilosité incroyable -et pas uniquement faciale-; ce à quoi les Maraudeurs auraient tout autant "accidentellement" répliqué par un sublime Levicorpus.

Enfin bref.

Lucy était penchée sur une masse informe de tissus, des épingles à couture coincé entre ses dents alors qu'elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Un mètre ensorcelé s'affairait autour de moi depuis une dizaine de minutes, prenant les mesures de tous les recoins de mon corps.

\- Lucy, je doute que la profondeur de mon vagin sois une mesure réellement importante pour toi.

Lucy s'étouffa avec son café et leva le sortilège, faisant retombé le mètre en sol.

\- Bon, finit enfin par dire Lucy. Je crois que j'ai terminée.

\- Parfait, je file alors hein ?

\- Oui oui, se contenta de répondre distraitement cette blondasse, déjà replongée dans son travail.

Alors que j'étais paisiblement assise, affalée conviendrait mieux à la réflexion, dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, occupée à lire un livre passionnant sur la culture des carottes sauvages, Lucy m'avait littéralement sauté dessus et kidnappé jusqu'au dortoir. Elle c'était mit en tête de me créer mon costume pour la fête d'Halloween qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré remettre mon costume de carotte, j'étais unique au moins ! En plus il était imperméable.

Chose peu habituelle, la Salle Commune était étrangement calme pour un vendredi soir. La plupart des élèves étaient partis se couchés tôt pour être en pleine forme pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de demain. En ce qui me concerne, la seule chose qui m'intéressait dans ce bled paumé, c'est Honeydukes, la grande confiserie. Leur nougat était tout particulièrement exquis.

Depuis de longues minutes, je me faisais massacrée aux échecs par Bunny sous le regard moqueur de Jack et Edward. Règle de conservation d'égo numéro 5 : ne jamais accepté de jouer au échec avec Bunny. Ce gars vous met en échec et math en cinq minutes chrono. Bizarrement, c'est très vexant. Mais comme je suis bonne poire, j'ai décidée de ramener ma fraise pour me prendre une pêche en plein dans les maigres restes de mon égo. Grand mal m'en pris.

-Justine, boucle la ! hurla soudain Bunny, faisant sursauté les trois quarts de la Salle Commune.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- Tu réfléchis trop fort, c'est insupportable.

Ho le salaud.

Soudainement, une ombre se plaça pile entre la lumière et nous, obligeant Bunny et moi à relevés la tête pour dire, avec une politesse approximative, au gêneur de dégager. Tooth était là, emmitouflée chaudement dans sa cape et son écharpe, mes propres affaires dans les mains. Ah, promenade nocturne. C'était un peu notre rituelle, lorsque l'une de nous avait besoin de se confier à l'autre, on allait marchés dehors, la nuit plus généralement car cela renforçait notre sentiment d'intimité. Non, nous ne sommes pas bizarre, ni aucuns autres de ses dérivés. Certes, ça fait terriblement cliché mais les clichés sont inspirés de la vrai vie non ? Oulala non, il est trop tard pour faire de la philosophie.

Trop heureuse de quittée cette partie qui n'en finissait plus -je n'avais jamais appréciée les échecs, je préférais les jeux de groupes et amusant comme la Bataille explosive, plutôt que les jeux de réflexion-, je me levai et enfilai précipitamment ma cape, abandonnant Bunny sans aucun scrupule, suivant Tooth à travers les dédales de couloirs. Il nous restait environ une heure avant le couvre-feu, un laps de temps parfaitement suffisamment.

C'est dingue ça, j'avais complètement oublié à quel point le froid c'était froid. Avec un glapissement digne d'une midinette de première ordre, j'enfouis profondément mon nez dans mon écharpe lorsque le vent glacial d'octobre vient caressé sans délicatesse mon visage.

Je ne devais pas avoir fière allure moi, le nez et les joues rougis par le froid et les cheveux en batailles grâce au vent, c'est clairement pas la situation idéale pour rencontrer le prince charmant. Bon, pas d'inquiétude, y a que des péquenots sans charisme ici.

Tooth marchait légèrement devant moi, l'air de réfléchir à comment m'annoncer ce qui la tracassait. J'espère que c'est un potin bien croustillant, j'en ai besoin pour faire marcher le **St** **r** **anding, "ragots et potins de Poudlard"** ! Ouais, je tiens juste magazine, effectivement. Mais c'est une Poufsouffle de 4e année qui gère officiellement le truc, ça me permet d'éviter les représailles si un de mes sujets de reportage n'a pas apprécié le dernier numéro. Genre Black ou Rogue par exemple, quoique ce dernier ce doute sûrement de quelque chose, sauf que bah manque de preuve mon coco. Une vrai Serpentard assure toujours ses arrières ! Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ça rapporte pas mal ce petit torchon ! A raison de un numéro par mois, vendu 5 noises, donc à l'échelle de Poudlard, ça rapporte un jolie petit pactole certes à partager entre les membres de l'équipe, on doit être une petite dizaine à travailler pour ça, mais la somme reste tout de même plus que satisfaisante. Certes il ne s'agit que d'un ramassis d'âneries sur la vie banale d'élèves tout aussi banales mais vous seriez surpris du nombre de personnes prêtes à dépensées leur argent dans ce torchon. Histoire véridique : j'ai déjà vu Dumbledore et McGonagall absorbés sur un article à propos de la rupture de Zoé Ludwig et ses brownies : un régime. Quoique venant de Dumbledore, ça ne m'étonne même pas !

\- ...alors peut être que je l'embrasserai. Après on verra bien selon sa réaction.

Hein ?

Depuis quand elle a commencée à parlé elle ?

-Ho. Intéressant.

Dans la famille des répliques pourries, je demande Justine Jedusor. Bonne pioche !

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien écoutée, demanda Tooth, exaspérée.

\- Juste la fin.

\- Nom d'un nifleur, faites que je ne l'a frappe pas avant la fin de la soirée, marmonna t'elle. Bon écoute...

\- Non attend, je vais déduire !

-Justine, dit Tooth avec une voix légèrement menaçante.

\- Tu t'es lissée les cheveux, j'en déduis donc que c'est pour quelqu'un que tu veux impressionnée, tu as mis ton écharpe dans l'espoir de la donnée à quelqu'un, t'es joues sont rouges parce que tu rougies, tu te tord les doigts nerveusement ce qui signifie que c'est une nouvelle difficile à annoncée, il y a un muffin dans ta poche ce qui signifie que tu es trop angoissée pour manger mais que en prévision tu en as tout de même emportée un, tout cela m'amène donc à la conclusion que tu es amoureuse !

\- Justine ! répéta Tooth plus fort, mais étant donné le fait que je n'avais pas fini ma brillante démonstration, je balayais sa protestation d'un signe désinvolte de la main avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-Mais la vrai question est encore de savoir qui est l'heureux élu, quoique cela dépend encore du point de vu ! Nous nous dirigeons vers le potager, ton regard est fuyant et tu ne cesses de regardée autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoute. Par tous les poireaux avariés de Merlin. J'ai trouvée : tu aimes un Brocolis !

Silence. Sainte citrouille, protégez moi.

-UN BROCOLIS ! hurlais-je en proie à une violente crise de panique. Mais Tooth ce sont nos ennemis, les brocolis dont diaboliques, ils cherchent à dominés le monde et à faire de nous des esclaves ! Tu ne peux pas fraternisé avec l'ennemi ! Ho Tooth, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais prendre soin de toi, je te libérerai de son envoûtement. Par les prouts de Merlin, un Brocolis !

\- Justine calme toi, finis par dire Tooth en me prenant par le bras pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant ma ventolina, calme toi.

La ventolina c'est un remède contenu dans un flacon en forme de L qui permet d'ouvrir les poumons lorsque nos voies respiratoires se bloquent. Je suis sujette à des crises de panique irraisonnées (quoique là j'ai une bonne raison, un BROCOLIS) qui a finit par me donner un asthme violent. Marre d'être une fragile. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai fait une crise de panique si forte que cela a déclenché de l'asthme et a faillit m'envoyée dans l'autre monde : à cause d'un coussin en forme de courgette. Mais sinon ça va bien et vous ?

Enfin bref, apprendre que ma meilleure amie est folle amoureuse d'un Brocolis, des monstres verts horribles qui n'aspirent qu'à nous réduire à l'esclavage -voire exterminer notre espèce pour les plus ambitieux-, y a quoi me faire paniquée ! UN BROCOLIS. Pourquoi elle a pas choisit une carotte ou une tomate ? C'est jolies les tomates.

\- Par Merlin, pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas Sherlock Holmes ! Arrête de "déduire" n'importe quoi.

\- Mais les indices étaient très claires !

\- J'ai toujours les cheveux lisses, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'en occupes en permanence d'ailleurs, je porte une écharpe et j'ai les joues rouges parce que j'ai froid, si je me tord les doigts c'est parce que j'essaie de les réchauffés ! Et si je regarde autour de nous, c'est parce que tu me fais honte avec tes suppositions débiles !

\- Mais et le brocolis ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne suis pas légumophile pour l'amour de Viviane !

\- Pourtant j'étais sûr que...

\- Justine, ce n'est pas parce que tu as lu une centaine de fois les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et que tu comprends à peu près autant les sentiments humains qu'un portemanteau que tu possèdes un sens de la déduction hors norme, et dans ton cas, il est aussi efficace qu'un légume dans une mousse au chocolat.

\- Bah il fonctionne pas ton exemple, un légume ça ne sert à rien dans une mousse !

\- Justement Justine, justement !

\- Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse d'un Brocolis ? Murmurai-je, légèrement rassurée.

\- Non, maintenant essaie de te calmée, tu es aussi pâle qu'un navet.

\- On peut arrêter avec les légumes ? J'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir.

Tooth ria de bon cœur, prenant mes mains dans les siennes pour tenter de les réchauffées. C'est incroyable à quel point le froid n'est pas chaud du tout.

\- Aller, écoute moi maintenant et ne me coupe pas sinon je t'assure que j'irai roulée une pelle à une Brocolis.

Mes yeux durent s'écarquillés d'horreur car elle s'empressa de retirée sa menace.

\- Il y avait bien quelque chose de correct dans ce que tu m'as dit ma Justine, je suis effectivement amoureuse. Pas d'un Brocolis mais tout de même. Je crois que ça fait un moment maintenant mais je n'en étais pas réellement sur, alors bon voilà. Je suis amoureuse d'Aster.

Tooth se tu, attendant ma réaction. Dans mon cerveau, les rouages tournait à pleins régimes.

\- Connais pas.

Tooth se retient de soupiré alors qu'un rictus exaspéré vient étirer sa bouche, démentit par son regard amusé.

\- Aster Bunnymund, Justine. Bunny !

Ah.

Bunny.

Bunny !

BUNNY ?

NOM D'UNE CAROTTE.

BUNNY !

Ah Bunny, carotte, ha ha ha. Pardon.

Ho une limace ! Elle est rigolote, elle a des tâches rouges. Ah je suis bête, c'est une coccinelle ! Non mais on s'en fou Justine, c'est pas le moment de faire de la botanique concentre toi la !

\- Sainte citrouille mère des courgettes, tu es amoureuse de Bunny !

Tooth rigola et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Prise d'un soudaine fatigue, je me blottis contre Tooth. Cinq minutes de repos ne me feraient certainement pas de mal.

Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seule sur le banc. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis de longues heures. Ho purée, je me suis endormie et Tooth, ho cette sale traîtresse, ma laissée la. Nom d'un marshmallow moisie au fond d'un placard sous 50° degrés, ce qu'il fait froid. Mes doigts et mes pieds semblaient avoir disparus, mes lèvres avaient sûrement bleui au possible et les portes du château doivent être fermées maintenant. Je vais jamais tenir toute la nuit, ho putain, j'ai tellement froid. Et tellement sommeil.

\- Là ma vieille, tu es drôlement bien dans la mouise, grommelai-je faiblement.

\- Tu as devinée ça toute seule ou on t'as aidée ? murmura une voix goguenarde qui m'était étrangement familière.

Des bras fins m'entourent et une odeur de café et de de shampoing coco mélangée m'envahit. Alors que mon "sauveur" - quand est-ce que ma vie est devenue aussi cliché exactement ?- me soulevait dans ses bras (étant donné le fait de mon incapacitée flagrante à me deplacée seule dans l'état actuelle des choses), une cape supplémentaire s'enroula autour de mon corps gelé.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Avoir une dette envers cette personne était bien là dernière chose que je souhaitais. J'entrouvis, au pris d'un effort considérable, un œil, histoire de m'assurée que je ne rêvais pas. Eh non. Je n'avais pas du prié la sainte citrouille suffisamment fort aujourd'hui. C'était bien lui.

Severus Rogue.


	6. Hypothermie et conséquences

**_Petit Coconuts:_ Alalalalala, recevoir une review de ta part est toujours aussi plaisant, c'est un peu comme un cadeau de Noel quotidien hé hé hé. Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que tu as le courage de supportée les débilités de Justine et ses compères, tu es drôlement courageuse ! Bon j'y vais parce qu'ils ont un petit mot à te dire, tchao 3 (lecteur ou lectrice ?)**

 **Justine : Eh mais ne serais-ce pas notre plus fidèle lectrice ?**

 **Jack: Bravo, tu as trouvée ça toute seule ou on t'a aidé ?**

 **Justine: La ferme *tousse tousse* hum, enfin bref. Pour te remercier cher lectrice de nous lire avec autant d'assiduité, nous avons décidés de t'offrir un petit cadeau de la part de toute l'équipe !**

 **Sirius: DU CANABIS !?**

 **Justine: Des pétunias. En pots.**

 ** _LeChoixpeau_ : Ho adorable. Effectivement, Justine se fou de Sirius comme de sa première chaussette certes, mais l'inverse est-il vrai ? Huuuuum, mystère et boule de gomme.**

* * *

J'ai froid. Vraiment froid. Mes orteils et mes doigts me font un mal de chiens, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de mutés en des gnocchis moisies, ça doit pas être beau à voir... Eh merdé, je suis trop jeune pour être amputé ! Et puis comment je vais faire si je me retrouve sans doigts et orteils ? Pour manger ? Me brosser les dents? Et manger des nougats ? Disséquer des légumes machiavéliques ? Déguster des caramels ? Jouer au Quidditch ? Me faire un shampoing ? Manger des tartes au citron meringuée ? Sauvez les par pitié, si vous m'entendez Sainte Citrouille, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, je ne peux pas vivre sans mes doigts, c'est impossible, et tant que vous y êtes, occupez vous aussi de mes orteils -ça serait sympa-. Diantre, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille pomme toute moche, toute fripée, toute gelée, c'est atroce ! Surtout que j'aime pas trop les pommes, je trouve que ça à un goût particulièrement âcre. Enfin chacun ses goûts hein, je juge personne.

Tiens c'est drôle, j'avais pas souvenir de mettre couché moi. Et depuis quand mes draps sont blancs et la chambre aussi grande ? Et quand est-ce que j'ai enfilée cette blouse aussi immonde, on dirait les habits des malades à l'hôpital, mais doublé d'une épaisse polaire. Deux énormes couettes étaient disposées par-dessus les draps. La salle ressemblait étrangement à l'infirmerie.

...

Minute cerveau, qu'est-ce que je fou à l'infirmerie moi ?

Et pourquoi je suis enveloppée comme un rouleau de printemps ? Ho purée, je suis sur que les brocolis ont gagnés la guerre, ils ont pris le contrôle de Poudlard et s'apprêtent à me dévorée tout cru ! Non je veux pas, en plus j'ai plus d'orteils et de doigts, vous je pouvez pas me faire ça, aucun brocolis censés ne me mangerai dans ce genres conditions !

Paniquée, je me redressai brusquement en position assise, faisant dégringolé de mon front une bouillotte brûlante. Arrachée violemment à la douce chaleur des épaisses couches de couverture, mon corps fut prit d'un désagréable frisson. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un éternuement manqua de m'arraché les poumons.

Mme. Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école avec des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blondes, débarqua de son bureau comme une harpie en colère en se précipitant vers moi. En même temps je suis la seule patiente, je vois pas qui elle aurait été voir d'autres. Sa robe blanche voleta autours d'elle alors qu'elle fonçait vers moi dans un torrents de marmonnements incompréhensibles, que je discernai sans mal malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Il faisait nuit dehors. Aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être.

-Miss. Jedusor ! Voulez-vous bien vous recouchée immédiatement, vous êtes bien trop faibles pour ne serais-ce que pensée à ne glisser que le moindre petit orteil hors de votre lit.

J'aurais bien aimé lui répliquée que de toute façon, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour que j'abandonne la délicieuse chaleur produite par les couvertures, mais la force avec laquelle cette folle furieuse me recoucha en m'appuyant sur les épaules sans ménagements coupa court à toutes éventuelles protestations de ma part. Et puis si elle est encore vivante celle la, c'est que les brocolis ne sont pas encore arrivés et que l'humanité n'a pas été réduite à l'esclavage donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes -merci maman de m'avoir faire lire Candide à sept, non seulement j'ai rien compris mais la seule chose que j'en ai retenue c'est cette phrase pourrie-. Excepté le fait que je sois allongée comme une idiote sous trois tonnes de couvertures et édredons sans savoir pourquoi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Seigneur, que les enfants sont inconscients, marmonna l'infirmière sans prendre la peine de me répondre, trop occupée à grommeler des reproches divers et variés tel que « aurait pu se tuée », « aucune autonomie ni instinct de survie », « ne savent pas faire acte de prudence avec leur corps et ne prêtent plus aucune attention à leur santé « ou « sont complètement stupides, si je n'étais pas là, seul Merlin pourrait prévoir dans quel état finirait cette école de fou ».

Mme. Pomfresh m'intima d'ouvrir la bouche, me faisant ingurgité une cuillère à café d'une potion au goût étrangement amer ressemblant fortement à de l'endive. Absolument écœurant. Ma grimaça du être particulièrement éloquente car l'infirmière ricana en versant une de quoi préparer une deuxième cuillère :

-Les médicaments ne sont pas fait pour être dégustés Miss, mais pour être efficaces. Cessé donc de faire l'enfant et ouvrez la bouche, voilà, vous voyez quand vous voulez.

Sale mégère va.

\- Maintenant recouchez vous et dormez, vous en avez grand besoin.

Bah besoin de me le dire deux fois que déjà mes paupières se fermaient, totalement hors de lia volonté. C'est génial ça dit donc, même mon corps me respecte plus. Vie injuste.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'elle va mourir ?

-Les gens ne meurent pas d'une petite hypothermie idiot !

-Vu l'état dans lequel elle est, je préférerai me faire mettre six pieds sous terre maintenant !

-Vous exagérez pas un peu là ?

-Euh elle est actuellement aussi attirante qu'une momie déshydratée, donc non.

Charmante comparaison.

-C'est possible de devenir un bonhomme de neige ?

-Ho la ferme Jack.

-Insolente.

-Idiot.

-Hypocrite.

-Crotte de courgette.

-Non mais vous vous croyez où là ?

-Retourne mangé des carottes et ferme ta gueule !

J'avais sincèrement la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux. Entendre les discussions aussi développées niveau intellectuellement parlant que les discours sur la pureté du sang alors que ces gens là ne savent même pas lancés un Levicorpus correctement, me suffisait amplement malgré moi, suite à une réplique bien sentis de Tooth, je ne pu que laissée un éclat de rire m'échappé.

Suite au silence qui régna après mon intervention involontaire, je fus bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux, découvrant ainsi mes amis figés dans une scène légèrement particulière : Tooth et Bunny étaient debout, les nez à deux centimètres d'écart, non loin de se sautés à la gorge; Jack à ma droite, assit sur une chaise, un regard plus amusé qu'inquiet pour moi, un livre de potion dans les mains.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda Jack en claquant dans un bruit sourd son bouquin sans aucun doute inintéressant.

-Bof, juste l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants est en train de dansé la samba dans mon cerveau.

-Belle métaphore, dit Tooth en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

-Tu nous as fais peur sale débile ! ajouta Bunny en me toisant, les bras croisés.

Ah bah désolé d'avoir faillit crevée les gars.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

N'y tenant plus, Jack explosa de rire sous le regard furibond de Bunny. Tooth se tordait les mains mal à l'aise, fixant le pichet à ma gauche. Je savais que j'aurais du me lancé dans une carrière d'humoriste, j'ai tellement de talent, je fais rire les gens sans savoir pourquoi, si ça c'est pas du génie c'est que mon cul c'est du poulet ; mais bon ma mère préfère me voir devenir médicomage ou un truc du genre... sachant que je ne supporte même pas la vu du sang, que de logique en ce bas-monde.

-Eh bien, j'ai euh comme qui dirait oubliée de te réveillée, finit par murmuré Tooth.

Attention, c'est un cas de surchauffe cérébrale, évacuation de la zone ! Explosion de Justine Jedusor dans quelques secondes. Je répète, évacuation de la zone ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, attention, ceci n'est pas un exercice.

-Oublié ? Oublié ?

-C'est-à-dire que...

\- Tu as oubliée de me réveiller ? Donc je me retrouve comme une cruche bloquée à l'infirmerie, à ingurgitée des remèdes à l'odeur encore plus immonde que les chaussettes de Bunny en fin d'après-midi parce que tu m'as oubliée ?

-Je ne peux pas sentir aussi mauvais que cela des pieds, grommela le concerné à voix basse.

-T'as pas idée mon vieux, souffla Jack.

Par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour méritée un tel sort ? J'ai loupé quoi dans ma vie pour en arrivée là ? Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personnes pourtant, j'ai jamais empoisonnée personne, ni violée, égorgée, poignardée, étranglée, ou même assassinée qui que ce soit ! De mémoire, je n'ai même jamais volée une seule frite dans l'assiette de mon voisin, et ça, c'est du mérite !

-Tooth tu es définitivement passée du côté obscur de la lumière !

-Justine chéri, me coupa Jack (on lui a pas apprit les bonnes manières à ce sauvage ou quoi), ta phrase est complètement stupide.

-Et toi c'est ton existence qui est stupide, et pourtant on ne te dit rien.

Justine : 1 / Jack : 0

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, son exaspération trahi par son sourire en coin. Tooth me regardait, légèrement angoissée, en même temps elle avait de quoi cette dinde, nom d'une clémentine, on oublie pas ses amis dehors, surtout quand la température ambiante est équivalente à celle du pôle nord ! Est-ce que j'ai une gueule d'ours polaire ?

-Jack arrête ça !

Cet idiot s'amusait à faire l'éviter la carafe vers Tooth, menaçant de la lâché sur elle à chaque instant. Les menaces ne semblèrent guère l'impressionné puisqu'elle se retrouva dégoulinante de la tête au pied avant que quiconque n'est le temps d'empêcher le plus ou moins regrettable accident. Tooth poussa un cri strident, de rage et de surprise, difficile à déterminé, ce qui eu pour effet de faire débarqué l'infirmière. Mauvais signe ça.

-Miss Jedusor ! Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Calmez-vous immédiatement ou je renvois vos amis immédiatement.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Jack !

L'infirmière haussa les épaules, peut intéressée par mes protestations. Je suis une innocente traités comme une meurtrière, accusée à tord. Lorsque je finirai par porté plainte le monde entier faudra pas venir s'étonner après.

-Ras-le-bol d'être prise pour le bouc et misère, grognai-je en me renfonçant dans l'oreiller.

-Bouc émissaire Justine, corrigea gentiment Tooth.

-Autant pour moi. Bon, pourquoi je suis là précieusement ?

Bunny me lança un regard moqueur avant d'attrapé une chocogrenouille et de me la lancée.

-Mange la, conseilla t'il. T'es encore palote, même un lavabo ne peut plus rivalisé avec toi à ce niveau là.

En réponse, et preuve de mon caractère grandement mature, je me contenta de lui tirée la langue.

-Tu es restée trois heures dans le froid, et tu as une hypothermie aggravée. Ça fait deux jours que tu es inconsciente. Mme. Pomfresh était furieuse, selon elle, encore quelques heures et tu aurais pu y passée ! dit Jack, le regard soucieux. Elle ne faisait que de répéter que ton corps n'était pas fait pour de telles conditions.

-Comment ça ?

D'accord j'avoue que là, je suis un peu perplexe.

-Ça veut dire, coupa Bunny, que tu as une constitution aussi résistante que celle d'une crevette et qu'il serait judicieux que tu te décides à t'alimentée plus sérieusement, parce que selon elle, et nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, 44kg à seize ans c'est loin d'être normal, même quand on mesure 1 mètre 60 tout rond.

Gneugneugneu, c'est pas de ma faute si j'arrive pas à prendre du poids ! J'ai un appétit équivalent à celui d'un moineau. C'est pas faute de me forcée pourtant,mais le seul repas qui me donne vraiment envie c'est le petit déjeuner. J'ai toujours préférer le sucrée. D'ailleurs, à tous ceux qui osent mangés des crêpes salés, par les courgettes empoisonnées de Merlin, quel sacrilège ! Vous êtes des monstres. Pas la peine d'insister je ne reverrais pas mon jugement là-dessus. Bande d'hérétique va, je veux bien être tolérante mais il y a des limites, faut pas poussé mémé dans les orties non plus. Bon brefouille, résolvons le mystère numéro 2, maintenant que je sais ce que je fou là :

-Qui m'a ramené ici ?

Bah c'est vrai quoi, je veux bien admettre que je suis une sorcière et tout le blablabla habituelle comme quoi c'est impossible d'avoir une vie normale quand on en est une -d'ailleurs permettez moi de vous contredire, ma vie est normal, plus banale que ça mon gars tu meurs. Mais de toute façon, je n'aime pas les clichés. Aller hop voilà ça c'est dit. Non mais attendez, sérieusement, qui aime ça ici ? Personne, merci.

Avoir une vie super cliché c'est méga triste, mais bon , j'avoue : dès fois ça dois être cool quand même pour se sortir de l'ordinaire. Ma vie n'est pas cliché, bien loin de là au contraire, elle est juste atrocement banale. Commença non ? Vous rigolez ou quoi ?

Un physique banal : le genre sur lequel on ne s'arrête pas, qu'on ne retient pas, bien loin des cheveux blonds de princesse et des courbes féminines idéales (j'en ai à peu près autant qu'une planche à pain, vous voyez le principe ?).

Un caractère banal : j'aime faire des mauvais coups mais je suis terrorisée à l'idée de me retrouver en retenue avec Rusard (nettoyer des toilettes immondes et sentant l'urine sur chaque centimètre carré et étant de plus hantées par un fantôme pleurnicheur, très peu pour moi merci);

Des amis bien loin du schéma classique avec le meneur, le blagueur, le séducteur, le travailleur, et le suiveur. Par Merlin, ils sont tous aussi idiots et dépourvus de charisme les uns que les autres.

Aucun prince charmant à l'horizon, et aucune histoire cliché ne peut existé sans prince charmant, auparavant crapaud ou pas. Enfin bref, une existence moins clichés tu meurs.

-... espère qu'il ne te demande rien en retour, conclut Tooth avec un sourire mi- amusé mi-inquiète.

Elle a commencée à me parler quand elle ? Ah oui, ça me revient, j'avais posé une question. C'était quoi déjà ? D'accord Justine, tu es couchée dans un lit, lit blanc et moche donc lit d'infirmerie si tu es à l'infirmerie c'est que tu es blessée ou mal en point, bref chipote pas sur les détails on s'en fou. Donc blessée, si tu es dans cet état, tu ne devais pas pouvoir marcher, et si tu étais incapable marcher c'est que; Ah mais oui c'est bon je m'en rappelle :

-Qui m'a ramené ici ?

Jack et Bunny explosèrent de rire, Tooth m'adressant simplement un regard blasé et m'envoyant un oreiller dans la tête.

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter espèce de triple buses !

-Toutes mes excuses, mais je suis convalescente je te rappelle et par conséquent si je divague un peu, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Tu divagues environ 23h59 sur 24h, et si on élève ton temps de sommeil, fait le calcul et tu comprendras pourquoi on te juge actuellement.

-N'empêche, ajouta Jack les yeux brillants de malice, le contenu du cerveau de p'tit jus doit.

-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule ! Je ressemble à une citrouille ? Non bordel.

-Coupe moi encore la parole une fois et je te balance un pichet d'eau en pleine poire, je doute que cela soit de ce que l'on puisse réellement qualifié "d'agréable".

-T'oserais pas, murmura Bunny.

-Une démonstration ?

-Ça ira, le coupa Tooth en croisant mon regard peu envieux de finir trempée alors que mon corps ressentait la température ambiante équivalente à un bon -10°.

-Ras-bas-joie, soufflèrent les deux idiots de concerts.

C'est dingue, ils sont même symbiose dans les rêves. Ah non je suis débile ou quoi, je suis réveillée. Justine concentre toi nom d'une carotte au poulet !

-Bref, je peux savoir comment je suis arrivée ici ? Reformulation qui est mon sauveur, mon héros, mon dieu, celui que je vais adorée jusqu'à la fin de mes études (à vie ? Hahaha n'exagérons rien tout de même), celui que j'applaudirai du regard chaque instant où je pourrais posée mes yeux bleus de Barbie sur sa personne au caractère si brave ?

Bizarrement, ils se turent tous les trois. Bunny toujours debout devant mon lit, appuyé contre une poutre de bois, me dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur ; Jack riait tellement qu'il en avait fait tombé son bouquin l'imbécile ; quand à Tooth, elle avait reprit son calme et me fixait avec un sourire narquois bien ancré sur ses lèvres.

-C'est Rogue qui t'a emmené ici.

Pour le prince charmant, on repassera.

* * *

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ai pu me faire ça Justine ! Tu sais combien de temps j'y est passé, moi, sur ton maudit costume ? C'est injuste, tellement injuste, tu aurais été tellement jolie pour une fois !

-Euh, ça veut dire que d'habitude je suis moche ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

Lucy se leva, attrapa son sac et sortit avec la grâce d'un troupeau de pachyderme en rûte hors de l'infirmerie sous le regard noir de Mme. Pomfresh « Nous ne sommes pas chez les zouloulous ici par Merlin ! ». Ma « douce » amie *tousse tousse* était en colère -ça lui passera dans dix minutes grand maximum- car j'avais osée tomber malade le jour d'Halloween. Effectivement, mon petit séjour à l'infirmerie avait duré plus longtemps que prévu puisque une violente fièvre m'avait prise dès le lendemain de mon réveil, sois deux jours après l'accident. Ainsi, je me trouvais toujours allongée dans se lit dénué de personnalité, me remettant doucement de ma mauvaise fièvre et pestant contre la faiblesse de mon corps.

Jack, Tooth et Bunny passaient me voir tout les jours, dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Jack, plus borné que les deux autres, avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de resté continuellement avec moi du moment qu'il ne séchait pas les cours le plus souvent, il s'endormait sur la chaise près de mon lit et pestait pendant des heures de son mal de dos. Nina, Lucy et Edward passaient régulièrement : Nina se chargeait de m'apportée mes cours manquant, et Lucy et Edward faisaient les pitres jusqu'à se faire chassés de l'infirmerie à coup de balais par une Mme. Pomfresh furax. Remus Lupin était passé une fois, voulant prendre de mes nouvelles. Adorable ce garçon.

Rogue était venu aussi, en coup de vent. Nous étions restés comme des idiots à nous ignorés pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me force à lui dire un merci, après tout, je lui étais redevable. Il avait haussé les épaules, avant de déguerpir, visiblement aussi soulagé que moi que cet épisode soit définitivement clos.

Enfin bref, Lucy partit, je me retrouvai seule. Encore une heure à patienté avant que Jack ne termine les cours quoique le connaissant, il aurait parfaitement été capable de tiré un trait sur son cour de Botanique (pour ce que ça l'intéresse de toute façon). Décidé à tuer mon ennuie, j'attrapai un bouquin posé en équilibre précaire par-dessus un paquet de chocogrenouille à demi vide, sur ma table de nuit. Pas de chance, c'était de la Métamorphose. Avec un grognement dégoutté, je reposai le livre et décida d'appelée Chaussette, un petit chat noir avec une tache blanche au-dessus du museau et locataire de l'infirmerie à plein temps. Mme. Pomfresh l'avait adoptée il y avait quelques années. Chaussette, en plus de son nom ridicule soyons honnête, était connu par tous les élèves pour demandé de l'affection à tout bout de champs. Les câlins, c'était son délire. Mais je crois que si tout le monde l'aime bien, c'est parce qu'il passe son temps à enquiquiné Miss. Teigne, l'horrible chatte de Rusard, le concierge.

Le petit chat se lova entre ma poitrine, confortablement allongé sur mes jambes, ronronnant de plaisir à mes caresses. Adorable. J'aurai du prendre un chat moi aussi au lieu de me coltiné un hiboux aussi intelligent qu'une tabatière. Un élève de Poufsouffle qui avait chuté dans un escalier et dévalé une dizaine de marche, se mit à ronflé brusquement, profondément endormi dans le lit à ma droite. Il était salement amoché le pauvre.

Déboulant de son bureau, l'infirmière se dirigea vers moi, une lettre à la main. Pas capable de sortir autrement que comme une folle dingue de son bureau, elle a signée un contrat pour nous faire paniqué à chaque fois ou quoi ?

-Tenez Miss. C'est arrivé ce matin. J'ai oubliée de vous l'a donnée.

-Merci.

Ma mère m'avait pourtant déjà écrit la semaine dernière, voulant savoir si la comparaison entre un frigo et moi tenait toujours parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir ça. Même pas un « bon rétablissement », mère indigne va. Fin bref, qui pouvait m'écrire ?

Un simple bout de parchemins, roulé à la hâte et fermé par un maigre bout de ficelle atterrit entre mes mains. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture, fine et légèrement penchée avec des n qui se confondaient avec des r. Il n'y avait que quelques mots, formant à peine deux lignes :

 _ **Tu as intérêt à être remise d'ici le match, je ne voudrais pas perdre le plaisir de commenté ton écrasante défaite.**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ? Certes le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avait lieu le week-end prochain et les tensions entre les deux maisons affluaient en masse, mais qui prendrai la peine de me faire parvenir un mot, surtout pour m'encourager à joué bien que pariant déjà sur ma défaite.

Ho. Alors comme ça, Sirius Black veut joué hein ?


	7. Lionceaux et vipères à leur balais

**_Petit Coconuts :_ Je crois que je me suis habituée à tes analyses de chapitre car une fois mon nouvel œuf pondu et en ligne, c'est bien la chose que j'attends le plus. J'ai fais passé ton message à Sirius, il a un peu râlé mais a finit par se faire une raison. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas légal.**  
 **Sirius : Tu m'en a achetée y a même pas dix minutes.**  
 ***auteur qui s'étrangle avec sa salive* TOUSSE TOUSSE**  
 **Justine : Range ce sachet idiot !**  
 **Sirius : Bonjour Mademoiselle-je-brise-le-cœur-des-gens-sans-raison-valable.**  
 **Justine : Tu es toi. C'est un motif déjà suffisant en soi. Et tu n'as pas de cœur Black de toute façon.**  
 **Sirius *palpe le bas de son torse*: Bah si, c'est bien le truc en forme de pruneau qui fait boum boum ?**  
 **Justine : Là c'est ton estomac.**

 **Hum je peux reprendre la parole ? Merci vous deux (bande d'envahisseurs, comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà un chapitre entier rien que pour vous). Aller tchoussss !**

 ** _Le Choixpeau :_ Jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin je suppose ! Oui, et il y a aura deux chapitres sur le thème de Noël que j'essaierai de sortir pendant cette période de fête. Merci pour tes commentaires, j'ai bien relu le chapitre pour évitée les fautes cette fois-ci hé hé hé.**

* * *

Samedi 4 Décembre. Nous nous situons actuellement pleins Nord de l'Écosse, patrie de la cornemuse et des kilts. Le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard se réveille (comme tous les matins) calmement et dans la bonne humeur, les couloirs du château résonnant de rire alors qu'un beau soleil décorait ce magnifique ciel bleus des premiers jours d'hiver britannique. Aujourd'hui se déroulait un événement particulièrement attendu : un match de Quidditch. Ce genre de choses étaient la parfaite représentation du respect mutuel que les différentes maisons entretenaient entre elles. Ainsi -sous les encouragements de toute l'école, simplement animée par l'idée de voir une démonstration sportive en bonne et du forme et loin de l'idée absurde de la compétition- les joueurs des deux maisons se réveillaient d'excellente humeur, ravis de pouvoir allés s'amuser sur leur balais flambant neuf.

TOUT CECI EST UN MENSONGE.

Correction :

Samedi 4 Décembre. Nous nous situons actuellement pleins Nord de l'Écosse, patrie de la cornemuse, des kilts et du mauvais temps. Le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard se réveille (comme tous les matins) dans le bruit et la mauvaise humeur, les couloirs du château résonnant de bavardages futiles et inintéressants alors que la pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres avec force, météo peu inhabituelle pour un début d'hiver britannique. Aujourd'hui se déroulait un évènement particulièrement attendu : un match de Quidditch. Ce genre de choses étaient la parfaite représentation de la compétition et de l'antipathie violente qui animaient les différentes maisons entre elles. Ainsi -sous les huées des élèves de la maison adverse, les encouragements féroces de la leur et le regard moqueur du reste des étudiants simplement animés par l'idée de voir une démonstration sportive violente où la compétition régnait en maître- les joueurs des deux maisons se réveillaient d'une humeur aussi charmante que celle de Rogue après une confrontation « amical » avec les Maraudeurs, cependant ravis à l'idée de pouvoir écrasés et humiliés la maison adverse.

Effectivement, si aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu par la majorité des élèves, c'était pour la bonne et simple raison que ce match opposait Serpentard et Gryffondor. De tous les matchs, c'est généralement celui qui suscite le plus d'intérêt. Deux maisons qui se détestent cordialement et qui ont pendant une durée déterminée, une fois l'an, la possibilité d'humilié et écrasé tels des insectes insignifiants l'autre maison ; sincèrement, qui voudrait loupé ça ? Généralement, il était tout de même assez rare que ce soit ce match là qui ouvre la saison. C'était plus souvent un truc comme Serdaigle/Serpentard ou Poufsouffle/Gryffondor et inversement.

Je grogna en me retournant dans mon lit, serrant Picati (mon lapin en peluche) contre moi. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de le quitté. Le feu qui ronflait doucement dans la cheminée, mes couvertures si chaudes et la pluie qui frappait avec violence contre les vitres du dortoir me confortait dans mon projet de grasse matinée. Mais c'était sans compté sur Evans Rosier -septième année à Serpentard et capitaine de mon équipe avec un léger *tousse tousse * penchant pour la magie noir- qui manquerait pas de m'arraché la tête si j'osais n'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une minute de retard. Je m'étais déjà pris un sacré savon pour avoir loupée trois séance d'entraînements à cause de mon séjour à l'infirmerie. La perspective de ne pas pouvoir pulvérisé les Gryffondor l'avait légèrement mit sur les nerfs. Oui, il lui en faut peu effectivement. Peu désireuse de subir les foudres de mon capitaine à nouveau, je sautais hors de mon lit.

Ho bordel c'est dingue ce qui fait froid. Faudrait inventé un sortilège pour réchauffé les pièces, au même titre que les chaussettes de Bunny devraient être brûlées vives dès qu'il enlève ses chaussures -je ne rigole pas, c'est un véritable fléau-.

-Ne pense même pas à te recouchée.

-Ah salut Tooth.

Elle m'adressa un vague signe de la main, trop occupée à farfouillée dans sa malle à la recherche d'un objet quelconque. Je me contenta donc de la fixé avec un regard à peu prés aussi intelligente que celui d'un veau amorphe, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Le sien était plus grand que le mien, elle l'avait agrandit, désormais taillé pour deux personnes (e ne citerai pas qui est l'autre personne en question pour des raisons évidentes de respect de la vie privée d'autrui mais voilà un petit indice pour les plus curieux : ça commence par Aster et ça de termine par Bunnymund). Au bout de plusieurs secondes ponctuées par divers grognements virils qui collait très peu à l'image douce de Tooth -purement mensongère quand on connaît le produit d'ailleurs- ; elle sortit avec un grand sourire, un immense parapluie qu'elle déplia. Mauvaise idée, aussitôt ouvert, il nous recracha des gerbes d'eau, nous trempant instantanément de la tête au pieds.

-On dirait bien que j'ai comme qui dirait oubliée de le vider avant, pouffa Tooth.

-A l'évidence, oui.

Que la Sainte citrouille ai pitié d'elle et lui offre un cerveau. Je lui lançais un regard blasé (j'espère qu'elle a bien saisit tout le désespoir qu'elle m'inspire) avant de me dirigée vers la salle de bain. Man dieu par toutes les vergetures de Viviane, c'est quoi ce délire encore ? J'ai pas signé pour ça moi.

-Euh Tooth ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Je peux savoir ce que fous Nina endormie à poil contre la panière de linge sale ?

-T'en occupes pas. Je suppose que c'est Lucy qui l'a mit là. Et bouge toi un peu le cul si tu veux pouvoir allez mangée un morceau avant le début du match.

Pff sale garce va. Marre qu'elle est toujours raison.

Sans prêtée attention au corps nue -bordel elle est quand même bien formé, comment ça se fait que je ressemble toujours à une fillette de dix ans moi ?-, je m'empressai d'enfilée ma tenue de Quidditch vert et argent (bah elle va pas être aux couleurs de Gryffondor non plus). Le séjour à l'infirmerie avait laissé quelques séquelles qu'un mois n'avait pas suffit à comblé : d'énormes cernes violacés tranchaient violemment avec ma peau couleur endive et mes tâches de rousseur, me donnant un air de panda attend de la dragoncelle. Vraiment charmant. Mes yeux n'étaient qu'à demi ouvert, témoignant de mon manque flagrant de sommeil et leur habituelle bleu claire semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Décidément, va falloir que je reprenne des couleurs si je veux pas finir par être confondue avec Mimi Geignard (non pas que l'idée de plongée la tête dans des toilettes ne me paraisse que très peu séduisante mais... bah à la réflexion, si enfaîte). Un lavage sommaire des dents et du visage plus tard, je sortais de la salle d'eau, légèrement plus réveillée qu'auparavant.

Tooth m'attendais, assise sur son lit, occupée à dorloter Francis, le chat noir de Lucy.

-Il a prit un peu de poids non ? me demanda Tooth quand elle me vit, soulevant le matou dans une parfaite reconstitution du Roi Lion.

-Bof, il a toujours été gros.

Francis me jeta un regard mauvais. Génial si même les animaux commencent à ne plus me respecté, je vois pas comment je vais remontée la pente. Déjà que si j'ai pris Arithmancie et Études des Runes en tant qu'options -contrairement au trois quarts des élèves de troisième année qui a avaient privilégiés les Soins aux créatures magique et la Divination-, c'est sûrement parce que je savais déjà que je n'avais pas le moindre feeling avec les animaux -on se rappelle tous le jours où j'ai voulus caressée le sombral qui t'irait notre carriole en deuxième année (très mauvaise idée) et résultat : le sombral qui se cabre, part au galop, renverse la carriole et Bunny qui se retrouve avec la jambe gauche cassée; meilleure rentrée scolaire de toute mon existence; la tête du professeur North (le directeur de Serpentard) était épique; même Dumbledore avait rigolé quand il avait fallu expliqué l'accident et pourquoi il se retrouvait avec un carriole brisé et un élève déjà à l'infirmerie alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencé-.

Tooth commença à grattouillée le menton de Francis qui se mit à ronronné avec force.

-On dirai un lion de bas étage.

-Et noir. Une panthère donc. Tu es encore hors sujet ma Justine. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu me prêtes quand ta cassette du Roi Lion ?

-Tooth, la dernière fois que je te l'ai passée tu as chantée ta chanson débile pendant deux semaines entière. Bunny a menacé d'empailler Albert -ce qui en soit ne serais pas une grande perte à bien y réfléchir- si j'osais ne serais-ce que abordé le sujet avec toi.

-Quelle chanson débile ? nia Tooth.

-Bah si tu sais bien, ta reprise toute nulle là, ton adaptation version sorcière.

-Ho tu parles de cette chanson là ? sourit elle avec un air goguenard sur le visage.

-Non Tooth boucle là. Pas envie de l'avoir dans la tête toute la journée.

Autorité zéro évidemment. Ce qui était soi-disant mon amie ce mit debout sur son lit et commença à braillée à tue tête les paroles de la chanson la plus stupide du monde dans un remix sorcier mille fois pire que l'original :

-Avada Kedavra,  
Quelle formule magnifique.  
Avada Kedavra,  
Quel sort fantastique ! Aller Justine tous en cœur !

Ho et puis crotte de lama hein. Je sautais à mon tour sur le lit avant d'hurlée avec elle ce qui restait de la chanson, la massacrant avec force par nos voix de vieilles portes rouillées.

-Ce mot signifie,  
Que tu perdras la vie.  
Sans aucun soucis,  
Faute à Voldy !  
AVADA KEDAVRAAAA ARGH!

Tooth, dans la dernière note, dérapa sans raison et glissa du lit, s'étalant avec autant de grâce qu'une limace aphone et désarticulé (oui cette métaphore est totalement dans queue ni tête et alors ?) sur le tapis. Magnifique vison !

Je me détourna d'elle et noua rapidement mes cheveux en une tresse approximative, pas le temps de faire mieux et de toute façon, elle sera dans un état bien plus critique après le match : avec les trombes d'eau que Merlin est en train de nous lâché (est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'eau d'ailleurs ?) sur la gueule et l'effervescence du match, avoir une belle coiffure sera bien loin d'être ma préoccupation principale -déjà que en temps normal je m'en fou royalement-. Mon balais, une Flèche d'Argent, m'attendait bien sagement sur mon lit. J'avais passé deux heures hier soir à l'astiqué, Jack avait fait de même si bien que tous les membres de l'équipe avaient finit par s'y mettre.

-Bon _on y aller_ !

-Tooth, lorsque on ne sait pas, on se tait. C'est _on y va_.

Ma mère était d'origine française. Ses parents étaient venus s'installés en Angleterre deux ans avant son entrée à Poudlard. Dès fois, sa langue natale prend le dessus lorsqu'elle est bouleversée, que ce soit dans le bons ou mauvais sens. J'ai fini par me retrouvée bilingue à l'oral des l'âge de cinq ans, puis à l'écrit à neuf ans. La famille de ma mère est retournée en France un ans avant ma naissance. Je ne la vois que à l'occasion, mais Papily et Mamily sont adorables. Et les tartes au citron de Papily sont les meilleurs (il était pâtissier avant de prendre sa retraite). Du coup, cela m'arrive que je sorte du français de temps à autre sans faire attention, si bien que Jack et compagnie est plus ou moins finit par retenir les phrases qui me revenait le plus souvent. Bon dans le cas de Tooth, c'est un échec mais passons. De toute façon, ils avaient tous un accent déplorable.

Jack nous attendait dans la salle commune avec Bunny, négligemment appuyé contre le mur près de la sortie. Ses cheveux bruns étaient comme à leur habitude décoiffés, lui donnant un petit air de canaille -Sainte Citrouille mère des courgettes, je commence à parlé comme ma mère, ok inspire expire Shakespeare-, son balais flambant neuf, le tout nouveau Brossdur, sous le bras. Sa tenue de Quidditch était plus abîmée que la mienne (faut dire qu'il en prend beaucoup moins soins aussi, bolosse va). Ils nous emboîtèrent le pas, franchissant le passage qui protégeait notre salle commune des intrusions des autres élèves.

Bunny me souria avant de se dirigé vers Tooth en rougissant. À l'amour je vous jure.

AVADA KEDAVRA.

En levant les yeux au ciel, je rejoins Jack qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire. Je suis sur qu'il a charrié Bunny toute la nuit. Triste vie que voilà. Jack n'était d'ailleurs plus avec Claire, ils s'étaient séparés durant mon séjour à l'infirmerie (mais bordel, j'en ai loupé des choses moi) mais restaient en bon termes. Claire faisait partie de la vie de Jack et inversement, leur relation avait changé de nature mais pas disparus. En tout cas, c'est ce que Jack m'avait expliquée, moi j'y comprends rien de toute façon. Devant nous, Misha, une fille de quatrième année à Serpentard, sautillait, excitée comme une puce à l'idée des clichés magnifique qu'elle allait prendre. Sa meilleure amie, Agathe, n'était pas en reste non plus et parlait autant, si ce n'est plus, que Misha. Ces deux là étaient photographe pour mon journal (ouais c'est pas mon genre de connaître les autres élèves comme ça, juste par plaisir).

QUELLE FORMULE MAGNIFIQUE.

-Alors Jedusor, prête à te prendre la raclé de ta vie ?

-Black, grinçai-je.

L'individu indésirable numéro 1 du catalogue se tenait pile devant moi, me bloquant l'accès à la grande salle. Ses cheveux noir en bataille à la mode Potter accentuait son attitude nonchalante. Ses yeux gris -depuis quand ils sont aussi charmants eux ? Aaaaah non mais ça va pas de pensé ça, beurk quelle horreur- me fixaient d'un air narquois. Il me dépassait d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres cet imbécile.

-Par ce temps je préférerais une bonne raclette.

-Hein ? demanda Black légèrement perdu.

Ah me demande pas mon gars, je sais pas ce qui vient de se passé pour que je te sorte une phrase aussi nulle mais ce qui est fait est fait. Pour l'explication, tu attendras que je la trouve. On met pas la charrue avant les bœufs.

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha lentement, de façon à ce que nos yeux se retrouvent à la même hauteur. Oui bon ça va, tu veux que je ramène un escabeau aussi ? Crétin. Bon il se bouge là bordel, c'est pas tout ça hein mais j'ai faim et j'ai un match de Quidditch à gagné moi.

-Si tu perd Jedusor, je veux que tu sois ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël.

Ah.

Très drôle.

AVADA KEDAVRA.

Je peux y allée maintenant ?

Ho c'est bon, elle a durée suffisamment longtemps cette blague. Pourquoi personne ne rigole ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je lançais un regard septique à Potter qui assistait à la scène juste derrière l'individu étrange, son balais en main. Il était attrapeur de Gryffondor, et il était doué. Bon très doué d'accord. Je décala Black sur le côté, le poussant avec précaution -répugnance je dirais plutôt mais bref passons- et le regarda avec prudence. Bah oui, ça peut être dangereux un fou, on ne peut pas prévoir ses réactions et moi j'aimerais bien évitée de me retrouver suspendue au plafond avec un Black riant comme un dément. Prudemment, je me tourna vers Lupin qui faisait des efforts surhumain pour ne pas explosé de rire :

-Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort ? lui soufflai-je plus ou moins discrètement. Ou c'est un complot des brocolis ?

Lupin éclata de rire. Merci du soutien.

Situation critique. Black n'avait pas bougé et attendait ma réponse. Il avait pas l'air décidé à s'en aller lui. Non mais non de chez non et re non : je ne veux pas allée au bal avec lui ! Pourquoi ?

QUEL SORT FANTASTIQUE.

1) Je déteste Black, il est arrogant, méchant et cynique. En première année il m'a traumatisé et définitivement dégoûté de sa personne lors du repas d'Halloween où il m'avait lancé un sort _Canilisar_ , transformant mes dents en deux énormes crochet de serpents sous prétexte que « il est temps que les vipères montrent leur vrai visage ». Il m'avait rabaissé au plus bas, non seulement content de me gâché mon repas .

2) Si j'allais au bal avec un Gryffondor, un Maraudeurs qui plus est, je risquerais de m'attirée des ennuis plus qu'indésirables. La perspective de me retrouver face à une armée d'apprentis Mangemort ne me réjouissais que très peu bizarrement. Une fois, Tooth avait renversée du jus de citrouille sur le bout de la chaussure de Rosier et elle a retrouvée des pigeons mort dans son lit le soir même. Tooth adore les plumes. Traumatisme et une semaine à l'infirmerie en bonus pour se remettre du choque.

3) J'ai déjà vu Black dansé et clairement, il est loin -très loin est encore croyez c'est un euphémisme- de ce que l'on puisse qualifié de "bon danseur". Éloïse Cook en avait fait les frais au bal de d'Halloween de première année, s'en tirant le soir avec les trois quarts de ses orteils écrasés. Voilà pourquoi les seuls personnes qui acceptaient de servir de cavalière à cet énergumène étaient les petites dindes de son fan-club (qui lui, était loin d'être petit). Donc non merci, je tiens à mes orteils.

4) Une soirée avec Black est une soirée de gâchée. La vie est trop courte pour être gaspillée de la sorte.

5) Je déteste Black ? Ce petit imbécile, prétentieux qui se croit au dessus des autres... comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?

CE MOT SIGNIFIE.

Black attendait toujours. Potter et Lupin étaient partis mangés tout comme mes propres amis. Bande de déserteurs. Vous saviez que si vous étiez durant la Première Guerre Mondiale, vous auriez été fusillés pour moins que ça ? Plus aucunes valeurs morales les jeunes de nos jours. On abandonne pas ses amis enfin ! Dommage, ils vont loupés la magnifique punchline qui est actuellement en préparation. Je finis par toussoté, légèrement mal-à-l'aise, pourquoi diable me retrouvais-je donc à chaque fois dans des situations délicates sans raison.

-Hors de question.

Oui bon j'ai oubliée ma punchline. Ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde...

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Black.

-Tu as peur petite vipère ?

-Je ne vois tout simplement pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps avec toi.

Sirius Black K.O !

Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha de moi. Ho bordel y se passe quoi là ? Sa démarche avait quelque chose de féline et prédatrice -non j'exagère pas-. Ses yeux gris luisaient d'amusement. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Connard. Sainte Citrouille que dois-je faire ? J'ai peur, je suis trop jeune pour être violée, j'ai tellement de chose à vivre encore. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, il se contenta de franchir les deux mètres qui nous séparaient, ses mains enfoncées négligemment dans son jean. Ma gorge était tellement serrée que lorsque je tenta d'avalée ma salive, toute la Grande-Bretagne du entendre le bruit extra sonore de déglutition que je produisit. Absolument génial. Au top de la sexy attitude. Mais c'est de sa faute à l'autre aussi, il ne veut pas reculé un peu ? Je suis ne pas habituée à la proximité humaine moi. Chacun chez soi dans son espace vital et tout ira très bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! _Candide_ vie.

-Si tu gagnes le match Jedusor, je serais ton obligé pour un mois entier.

Tentant.

-Rien à foutre.

Bon, certes, c'est un mensonge. Un pur mensonge. Mais la perspective d'être la cavalière de Black ne m'enchantai pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je préfère encore y allée avec une serpillière. Au moins je ne me ferais pas insultée pendant tout la soirée. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il me demande ça ? A moi ? Black, de ce que je sais, ne s'était jamais abaissé à demandé à qui que ce soit de l'accompagné à un bal, les filles le suppliait, il choisissait la plus jolie -souvent aussi belle que stupide d'ailleurs- et cela s'arrêtait là. Le bad boy par excellence. Alors pourquoi ? Il était de notoriété publique que nous nous apprécions autant que la poussière aime le sortilège de Recurvite, le soleil et la pluie ou Sherlock Holmes et Moriarty. Il avait reçu un sortilège de Confusion en pleine poire ou quoi ? Je doute que les brocolis se soient intéressés suffisamment de près à un déchet de son genre pour prendre la peine d'envahir son cerveau.

QUE TU PERDRAS LA VIE.

Black s'apprêta à répliqué. Et comme une bonne petite Serpentarde, je préféra décamper plutôt qu'être vu dans une situation aussi gênante que celle-ci plus longtemps. Ni Jack, ni personne d'autre ne fis de commentaire lorsque je m'assis entre Tooth et Nina mais les regards éloquents et les sourires goguenards me renseignait suffisamment sur leur état d'esprit.

-Un seul mot et je vous balance un Cognard pendant le match, sifflai-je les dents serrées.

Lucy voulut répliquer mais Edward l'en empêcha. Il devait se douter que je ne plaisantais pas le moins du monde. Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable à cette table, merci Merlin.

Trois toast et un thé à la citrouille plus tard, il était temps d'y aller. Jack enfourna deux muffin au chocolat entier -par je ne sais quel miracle- dans sa bouche, avant de se levé, balais en mains et de jeté un regard peu motivé vers l'extérieur. La pluie n'avait pas cessé. Rosier fit signe aux membres de l'équipe de le rejoindre, avant de sortir de la grande salle et de se dirigé sous la pluie battante vers le terrain de Quidditch.

L'équipe se précipita dans les vestiaires, dégoulinante. La pluie avait déjà transpercée nos vêtements. Ah les vestiaires. Un refuge contre le mauvais temps et le brouhaha que l'on pouvait malgré tout discerné à travers le tambourinement de la pluie sur le toit du vestiaire. Le match allait commencé d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Jack se tordait les mains, légèrement angoissé. Il n'avait clairement pas de quoi. Il était rentré dans l'équipe dés sa deuxième année, son talent indéniable pour le Quidditch vite repéré par l'œil perçant de notre directeur de maison, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magique et ancien batteur de l'équipe des Yétis Argentés, M. North. A ma droite se trouvaient les deux autres poursuiveurs : Ban Watson, un gaillard blond aux yeux bleus, s'agitait sur son banc en tapant nerveusement des pieds alors que John McGlow, un petit brun maigrichon, semblait sur le point de tourné de l'œil. Luke Hans, mon homologue masculin occupant le deuxième poste de batteur, jouait distraitement avec sa batte. J'ai appelé la mienne Hercule. Ça en impose hein ?

Rosier monta sur le banc et toussota pour attiré notre attention. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, son regard dure comme la pierre nous fixant avec détermination.

-Écoutez moi. Serpentard ne peut se permettre de perdre face à cette maison de dépravés. Vous vous êtes entraînés dures, vous êtes talentueux et doués. Mais ils le sont aussi. Alors battez-vous, écrasez les, humiliés les, peut m'importe du moment que la victoire nous revient. La défaite n'est pas une option. Est-ce que je suis me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Pas de soucis. Si Gryffondor gagne, je m'éxile au Pôle Nord

Rosier me lança un regard noir. Justine, sincèrement, pourquoi tu l'as ferme pas de temps en temps bordel de crotte de souris ?

-Si tu n'étais pas la meilleure batteuse de tout Poudlard, crois moi bien que je t'aurais viré de l'équipe depuis belle lurette Jedusor. Tu me dois le respect en tant que femme : je suis un homme, ton capitaine de surcroît, je te suis mille fois supérieur en tant que Sang-Pur, alors ne t'avise plus jamais d'employée se ton là avec moi. Compris ?

Connard.

Jack s'apprêta à répliqué mais se ravisa. Contredire cet abruti d'apprenti Mangemort sexiste ne ferait qu'envenimé les choses et nous coûtés bien plus que notre place dans l'équipe. Se taire était parfois la meilleure solution. Tous ceux qui étaient à Serpentard le savait. Ban et John m'adressèrent un sourire venimeux pour l'un, supérieur pour l'autre alors que Luke me regardait impassible. Difficile de savoir si eux aussi pensaient la même chose que Rosier ou si ils se taisaient pour les mêmes raison que Jack et moi. Rosier attrapa son balais et d'un signe de la main, nous fit signe de le suivre sur le terrain, me bousculant volontairement au passage.

Dehors la pluie n'avait pas cessée. Le terrain de Quidditch était aussi grand que trois terrains de Football mit bout à bout, entouré de gradins qui étaient suffisamment hauts pour que le public puisse voir le match avec aisance. Aux deux extrémités du terrain se trouvaient des poteaux en or d'une quinzaine de mètres chacun surmontés de larges cercles verticaux. Les buts où les poursuiveurs devaient marqués à l'aide du Souaffle, une balle rouge de la taille d'un ballons de basket. Rosier était notre gardien et se chargeait donc d'empêché les buts adverses de rentrés. Moi je m'occupais des Cognards, des balles violentes utilisées pour déstabilisés -ne nous mentons pas, pour blessés- l'adversaire que je détournais à ma guise à l'aide d'Hercule, ma bâte. Quand à Regulus Black (j'en ai ma claque des Black moi aujourd'hui), notre attrapeur, il se chargeait du Vif d'or. Avoir Potter comme adversaire n'était pas une mince affaire pour lui.

FAUTE A VOLDY.

L'équipe adverse nous attendait déjà sur le terrain. Potter, capitaine et attrapeur de Gryffondor serra la main de Rosier, les deux garçons s'assassinant mutuellement du regard. Ah le Quidditch, une si belle ambiance. Par les chaussons licornes de Morgane, un peu de politesse dans ce monde de brut. Le mot fair-play finit d'être définitivement enterré à l'instant même où Rosier écrasa volontairement la main de Potter, qui grimaça en lui rendant son sourire hypocrite. Les gradins étaient pleins à craqués, entièrement recouverts de parapluies noirs et de sorts d'imperméabilité pour permettre à la foule de resté un minimum au sec. Bande de fragile.

Mme. Bibine, professeur de vol et notre arbitre, s'avança sur le terrain, enfourcha son balais et nous fit signe de faire de même.

-Bon match Justine, me souffla gentiment Jack, la pluie aplatissant ses cheveux sur son crâne.

-Fais attention aux Cognards. Paraît que ça tapent fort.

-Arrêtez de bavarder, grogna Rosier.

Quel capitaine jovial.

Mme. Bibine porta le sifflet à sa bouche et d'un coup brusque, siffla violemment, les quinze balais s'envolant de concert dans une gerbe de boue.

La pluie rendait le vol difficile et la vision compliquée à travers les rideaux de flotte qui s'abattaient sur nos têtes. J'allais devoir redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas viser un membre de ma propre équipe sous peine de me faire violemment enguirlander par un capitaine déjà peu aimable de nature.

-Jack Frost de Serpentard à le Souaffle. Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans une maison absolument exécrable, ce gars est plutôt doué, force est de l'admettre.

-Jack être le meilleur ! coupa la voix du professeur North de son fort accent Russe en arrachant le mégaphone des mains du commentateur, Black en l'occurrence -décidément, il est partout celui-là aujourd'hui-. Va y mon gars, met leur la patté !

-Un peu d'impartialité enfin, siffla le professeur McGonagall faisant explosée de rire le public.

-La balle toujours à Serpentard, Frost fait la passe à Ban Watson eh... Oui ! Magnifique interception de la part de Alice Spears de Gryffondor, bravo continua aller va y ! La passe à Zoé Du Chêne puis Tom McGregoire, il va marqué ! Non, malheureusement ce gros balourd de Rosier a arrêté le but. Pardon professeur, mais vous pensez la même chose que moi. Si je vous assure, regardez vous souriez. Non rendez moi le mégaphone, professeur ! Hum donc, balle à Serpentard avec John McGlow, ah belle pirouette de sa part mais il lâche la balle, dommage. Frost la récupère et file vers le bute de Gryffondor et -OUTCH- un Cognard en pleine tête, voilà qui fera peut être dégonflé son égo. Quoi, encore professeur ? Gryffondor récupère le Souaffle avec Spears, elle se dirige vers les buts, rien ne semble pourvoir l'arrêtée sauf mais attendez ? Où est -elle passée ? Ah la revoilà, autant pour moi. Le Souaffle a disparu et ah très bien il est au mains de McGregoire, toujours Gryffondor ; Rosier le gardien adverse se prépare et... non, un Cognard a fait sauté le Souaffle des mains du poursuiveur. Il me semble que se soit à la batteuse de Serpentard, Justine Jedusor à qui l'on doit se coup de poker. Jack Frost en possession du Souaffle, il fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor, aller Philip arrête le ! La passe à John McGlow, de nouveaux Frost -magnifique tonneau de sa part-, il plonge en piqué vers les buts, attention Philip, meilleur gardien de Gryffondor depuis cinq ans, tu peux le faire et suspense ! NON ! Par tous les caleçon sales de Merlin, Serpentard marque.

-BLACK ! IMPARTIALITÉ !

-Oui oui professeur.

Les supporters de Serpentard hurlaient d'enthousiaste alors que ceux de Gryffondor se renfrognaient sur leurs gradins. J'avais du mal à ne pas éclatée de rire face aux remarques du professeur McGonagall. Quelle drôle d'idée de choisir Black comme commentateur, certes il avait un don naturel d'orateur et un certain charisme qui faisait un chouette mélange avec son humour, mais il était incapable de faire preuve ne serais-ce que de la moindre impartialité. Il choisissait son camp et influençait le public en sa faveur.

AVADA KEDAVRA.

Jack se dirigeait à nouveau vers les buts. Les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor le filant comme des chiens de chasse. Ils allaient le rattrapé. Pourquoi les Cognards ne sont jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'eux ? Ah en voilà un. La balle noire filait vers moi à vivre allure. Je me positionnai légèrement de côté, de façon à renvoyée la balle pile vers les cibles, à savoir les trois enquiquineurs qui pistaient Jack. La violence avec laquelle ma bâte rencontra la balle m'arracha une grimace, bon sang que ça fait mal !

-Spears jetée hors de son balais par un Cognard envoyé par Jedusor, heureusement Du Chêne la rattrape in extremis, bien jouées les filles. Jedusor reste la moins pire batteuse que sa maison est connue. Balle à Serpentard qui mène 10 à 0. Watson qui fait la passe à Frost, à nouveau Watson attention et, oui bravo ! Sublime intervention de Tom McGregoire qui récupère le Souaffle, se dirige vers les buts de Serpentard -ATTENTION- oui belle esquive du Cognard envoyé, si je ne me trompe pas, par Luke Hans de Serpentard bien fait pour vous bande de vipère ha ha ha ! McGregoire toujours en possession du Souaffle, il est tout proche des buts et OUI IL MARQUE ! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Tellement exubérant. Ça va, Gryffondor n'a pas encore gagné le match il me semble alors calmos Carlos.

-Gryffondor va vous mettre, la raclé de votre vie ! hurla Black tout à sa joie.

-Black, grogna le professeur North d'un ton menaçant.

-Disons dans ce cas, une sublime correction.

Grincement plus qu'éloquent de la part du professeur.

-Une puissant dérouillée ? La pire défaite de tout les temps ? Eh, il faut arrêter de nié la vérité au bout d'un moment.

-GAMIN ! RETIRE CE QUE TU AVOIR DIRE !

-Cessez cela immédiatement, s'époumona le professeur McGonagall outrée par leurs comportements scandaleux.

Le stade pouffa de rire. Eh ! Intéressés vous à nous plutôt qu'à ces trois dégénérés, c'est quand même nous qui risquons nos mâchoires sur le terrain (et encore, j'ai arrêtée de compter les nez explosés, les côtes fêlés, les os brisés et les vomissements).

Les deux équipes se donnaient à fond. Perdre serait tellement humiliant. Frustré par le but qu'il avait échoué à bloqué, Rosier hurla de dépit et frappa le poteau le plus proche dans un grand coup de poing rageur. Difficile de savoir qui du poteau ou de sa main était le plus abîmé après ça.

Potter me frôla de près, filant telle une comète, penché sur son balais. Il poursuivait une petite balle doré, notre propre attrapeur lui collant au train. Mais il ne faisait pas le poids face au talent indéniable de Potter. Merde, si Potter attrapait le Vif d'or maintenant, la marge d'écart des points ne serait pas suffisante pour comblé un éventuel échec. Hans du pensé la même chose car il envoya un Cognard en direction des attrapeurs.

-Ça ne suffira pas ! criai-je, ma voix couverte par le tonnerre qui éclatait au dessus de nos têtes sous les cris effrayés des spectateurs.

ET CETTE CHANSON DE CACA QUI ME RESTE DANS LA TÊTE LÀ. Tooth, je vais te le faire payé cher, très cher.

Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, les attrapeurs avaient disparus quelque part dans les nuages. Autant se concentrée sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Je relevai mes cheveux trempés d'eau et de sueur, la frontière entre les deux étant bien mince en ce moment présent. Jack, à l'autre bout du terrain, me fit signe de levé la tête. Descendant en piqué, les deux attrapeurs se bousculaient à coups d'épaules et de coups de pieds, poursuivant avec acharnement la petite balle dorée qui désignerait les vainqueurs du match. Une violente indignation déchira la foule lorsque Ban Watson, dans un élan de désespoir, percuta brutalement et volontairement Potter, déviant cependant Regulus Black, notre attrapeur, sans le vouloir et laissant le Vif d'or prendre la fuite.

-Faute ! hurlèrent les Gryffondor, supporters et membre de l'équipe réunit.

Je ne vis pas le coup franc donné à Gryffondor pour réparé la tricherie orchestré par Watson mais au grognement que poussa Sirius Black, Rosier avait du réussir à le parer. Première tricherie au bout de vingt-cinq minutes de jeux, on progresse, si si, je sens qu'on est sur la bonne voie, bonne continuation à tous. Le match de déroula sans autre accident notable, si bien qu'à la cinquante et unième minutes, Serpentard menait 50-10. C'était en partie grâce à Jack. Quand je dis que c'est un poursuiveur exceptionnel, croyez-moi un peu au lieu de toujours douté, c'est fatiguant à la fin. Les supporters de Gryffondor semblaient avoir placés tous leurs espoirs en leur attrapeur, même Black avait perdu de son entrain et commentait d'une voix morne ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

Un Cognard fonça vers moi, d'un agile tonneau totalement dénué de grâce, je l'évita avant de le renvoyé sur l'un des batteurs adverse. Qu'il se débrouille avec, depuis le début du match il restait dans son coin à rien foutre, réveille toi, on est pas au club Med là ! Bolosse va. C'est Tooth qui utilise ce mot à longueur de journée, elle avait finit par nous le fourrée dans la tête cette grosse dinde. Dinde, fourré, alalalala, jeu de mot surpuissant. Hum bref.

-Serpentard en possession du Souaffle avec Frost- qui double Spears avec une pirouette, eh on est pas au cirque là !- évite McGregoire- un Cognard file dans sa direction, j'espère qu'il va se le prendre une deuxième fois et... non il l'évite quel dommage -je rigolais professeur pas besoin d'en venir aux menaces enfin ! Aller Philip bloque le tu peux y arrivé il suffit de... Serpentard marque, 60 à 10 en sa faveur, le Souaffle est, ATTENDEZ EST-CE QUE C'EST LE VIF D'OR ?

Effectivement, la petite balle dorée venait de refaire son apparition. John McGlow, levant la tête aux dires de Black rentra accidentellement dans Spears qui faillit allée s'écraser -pour la deuxième fois du match- au sol dans une interprétation peu attirante de la confiture au fraise si elle n'avait pas été rattrapée de justesse par Hans quelques mètres plus bas. Les Serpentard sont des "connards" mais, pour la plupart du moins, ont ne va pas laissés quelqu'un crever, surtout d'une manière aussi stupide. Potter plongea brusquement en piqué, le vent fouettant ses cheveux et la pluie battant son visage, main tendue en avant. J'aurais pu dire que toute la foule retenait son souffle -donnant à la scène une dimension érotique... héroïque, je voulais dire héroïque hum (foutus hormones)- mais cela aurait été vous mentir. Tout le monde hurlait à qui le mieux, les joueurs avaient reprit leur ballet infernal dans le but de marqué un ultime point alors que j'en profitais pour distribuée des coups de bâte à tout va : je crois que j'ai légèrement endommagé un des Cognards d'ailleurs, bah personne ne saura jamais que c'est moi -sauf si les brocolis me dénonce, là ça sera la merde-.

-POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH !

Le Pôle Nord, c'est par où déjà ? J'ai un exile à faire moi.

* * *

* _Note de fin :_ la chanson reprise du Roi Lion n'est pas de moi, je suis tombée dessus par hasard et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'intégrée au chapitre. Merci donc à cette personne.


	8. Adieu mon égo

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **...comment ça je suis en retard ? Nooooooon c'est juste une illusion d'optique *regarde son calendrier et tombe dans les pommes* NOËL EST DÉJÀ FINIT ? Haaaaaaaa, dieu que le temps passe vite. Pardooooon, non reposez ces pierres tout de suite et, toi là-bas repose cette tomate immédiatement, SPAFH *enlève la tomate écrasée de son visage*, bon je suppose que c'est justifiable. En tout cas je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNÉE ! Espérons que cette année rendes Justine un peu plus mature.**

 ** _Petit Coconuts :_ Coucou toi ! Alors MAN DIEU MAN DIEU MERCIIIIIII ! Pourquoi ? Pour ta review évidemment et surtout pour tes deux adorables messages ! Je suis désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps pour ce chapitre mais l'inspiration tu sais ça vient, ça repart et ça vient et ça repart : et ça s'en vient et ça repart, c'est fait de tout petit rien, hum. Brefouille, j'espère que ce chapitre suffira à me faire pardonnée oupsi ! Petite dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre ;) gros BIZOUS baveux (Justine : eurk, l'auteur devient un bisounours ça craint, évacuez la fanfic vite, les chocogrenouille et moi d'abord).**

 ** _Rubis Lestranges :_ AHAHAHAHA *rire sadique* c'est pour entretenir le suspense niark niark niark ! Pour répondre à ta question, Justine sait que le mot est de Sirius car il n'y a que lui pour la nargué de la sorte. Appelons ça l'intuition féminine. En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis tellement contente de savoir que mon histoire plaise autant !**

 ** _Choixpeau :_ Mhooooo merci beaucoup ! Justine est née en avril, pour le moment elle a donc quinze ans mais aura seize ans durant l'année scolaire. Passe une bonne fin de vacances !**

 **Watson : Tadaaaaaaaa !**

* * *

De base j'aime bien Noël. Si, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas "jurer cracher, parce que je ne me vois pas vraiment sortir un mollard sans aucune gène en pleins milieu de la salle commune, mais vous saisissez l'idée. Je trouve la fête super chouette avec ses couronnes de houx, ses sapins décorés et ses décorations toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. J'aime recevoir des cadeaux -bon un peu moins en offrir certes, déjà parce que mon argent de poche n'est pas extensible et que avec tout juste 20 gallions d'or par trimestre je ne vais pas allée loin, et que ensuite, bah je suis nulle pour trouvée des idées, généralement ça se termine par un bouquin ou des friandises, je sais c'est triste (ah bah vous gagnez rien à être amie avec moi)-. Et puis cette période, avouons le, est surtout appréciée parce que l'on peut mangé comme des gros porcs sans se faire tapé sur les doigts par une mère soucieuse que vous gardiez une image de jeune fille délicate (quoique dans mon cas, je me contente généralement de trois patates et du dessert), surtout que ma famille mêle deux cultures, entre les spécialités de Noël anglaise et française, du gras en veux-tu en voilà : foie gras, huîtres, la dinde, le saumon farci, la bûche glacée, le Plum pudding (je déteste ça, c'est une abomination de la nature ce truc), le pain d'épice et le chocolat chaud à foison !

Mais la raison pour laquelle la venue de cette fête pourtant ô combien chéri dans mon enfance me procure actuellement si peu enthousiasme en moi, c'est à cause d'une chose stupide mise en place par le directeur depuis une vingtaine d'années : le bal de Noël. Ouais, youpi, génial, quelle joie. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les soirées, au contraire c'est fort sympathique -du haute de mes quinze ans, j'ai déjà vu Tooth bourrée un nombre bien trop incalculable de fois-; que je déteste portée de jolies robes, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à prêtée attention à sa tenue (et coiffure, maquillage, manucure et tout ce qui va de pair avec le mot féminité); pas plus que je n'apprécie pas le fait de dansé, je suis plutôt une bonne danseuse même -Jack ne pourra que vous le confirmez, de toute façons c'est moi qui leur ai tous apprit à dansé (fallait voir les débuts de Bunny en la matière)-. Mais voilà, là où le sujet réjouit et excite une très grande majorité des filles, moi il m'angoisse et je déteste être angoissée. Soyons honnête, vous vous posez forcement cette question vous aussi:

Qui sera mon cavalier ?

Pour ma part je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est bien là tout le problème. Misère. Peut être que j'aurais du acceptée l'invitation de Black, cela m'aurai au moins évitée de me creuser la cervelle dans tous les sens. Nom d'une crotte de hiboux, le bal est dans moins de deux semaines, ce qui me reste environs une petite douzaine de jours pour me trouvée un cavalier. Oui parce que si j'attends que quelqu'un de potable m'invite, autant creusée ma tombe tout de suite. J'ai tendance à faire tapisserie à Poudlard moi. Je pourrais toujours demandée à Jack de venir avec moi, comme en deuxième année mais le souvenir du regard blessé que m'avait envoyée Misha ce jour-là m'avait définitivement dissuader de retenter l'expérience. Cette fille avait un petit -*tousse tousse ÉNORME *tousse tousse- faible pour lui. Ce que je comprend, Jack est très beau garçon et un a caractère qui plaît aux filles: charmeur, souriant et blagueur en plus de ne pas être totalement dénué d'intelligence. Logique qu'il attire les demoiselles. Et depuis sa rupture avec Claire, il a apparemment réalisé ce fait.

-Arrête de soupiré Justine, j'arrive pas à me concentrée.

-Tooth, ça doit faire au moins huit fois que tu relis la même ligne et ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute.

-Ce ne va pas être de la mienne non plus en tout cas.

-Ni de la nôtre.

-Je ne vous ai pas sonnée alors bouclez là.

Nina et Lucy sourirent avant de replongées dans leurs propres lectures. Moi j'avais abandonnée l'idée de travailler depuis longtemps. Impossible de se concentrée avec ce maudit problème qui me trotte dans la tête. Elles, elles n'avaient même pas à se posées la question les veinardes: Lucy y allait évidemment avec Edward alors que Nina avait été invitée dès le jour de l'annonce du bal par Luke Hans, le batteur de Serpentard en sixième année. Tooth allait bien entendue y allée avec Bunny même si ce gros débile ne lui avait pas encore demandé. Jack inviterai sûrement une fille au choix parmi toutes celles qui lui courent après. Et moi bah. Bah j'en sais foutrement rien. Voilà. Crotte de nouille, j'aurais vraiment du acceptée l'offre de Black. Non, je ne suis tout de même pas désespérée à ce point là enfin. Quoique...

Misha et Agathe s'amusaient à se lancées une bouteille d'encre -bien heureusement vide- d'un bout à l'autre du canapé où elles étaient installées. Nina et Lucy étaient assises à même le sol sur l'épais tapis, étant à la parfaite hauteur pour s'accouder à la table basse et lire le livre superbement ennuyant de potion. Quand à Tooth, elle avait plus ou moins gracieusement étendue ses jambes sur mes cuisses, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé vert. Ses chevilles me servent donc de repose pieds, et merci Sainte citrouille, elle ne pu pas des pieds -n'est-ce pas Aster Bunnymund !-.

-Dites, demanda Nina en refermant son bouquin dans claquement sourd, vous ouvrez vos cadeaux le 24 ou le 25 Décembre vous ?

-Des cadeaux, hurla Lucy ! Je ne vis que pour ça ! Aaaaaaaaah cadeaux !

-Mais qu'elle teubé, soupira Tooth.

C'est une possibilité à envisagée oui, effectivement.

-J'aime les cadeaux ! J'aime le capitalisme ! Mouhahahahahahahaha !

-Euh, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? grommela Edward en arrivant à notre hauteur, les joues rougies par le froid, enveloppé dans sa cape et son écharpe enroulée autours de son cou (en même temps c'est légèrement fait pour ça, hein, sans se mentir).

-Cherche pas, tu connais Lucy.

Edward cligna des yeux, pas plus éclairé.

-Cadeaux, développa Misha sans arrêtée de lancer la bouteille d'encre alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage d'Edward.

Lucy se tourna vers son copain, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Noël avait un effet presque aphrodisiaque sur elle, si bien que cela n'étonna personne lorsqu'elle attrapa la main d'Edward et se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons, traînant le pauvre jeune homme derrière elle pour aller faire des choses qui ne regarde qu'eux et les gens de plus de 18 ans minimum (même si c'est complètement illogique vu qu'ils ont quinze ans et qu'ils pratiquent hum bref). Je parle bien évidemment de jouer à la poupée hein les enfants, on est bien d'accord là dessus.

-Pour répondre à ta question Nina, dit distraitement Tooth en regardant le couple disparaître dans les escalier, dans ma famille on fais ça à minuit.

-Une tradition familiale ? demanda Agathe, si discrète que Nina sursauta en la découvrant prés d'elle.

-Ma mère voulait faire l'ouverture des cadeaux le 24, mon père le 25, ils ont simplement comme qui dirait coupés la poire en deux.

-Se sont pas foulés, pouffa Misha. Personnellement, je fais ça le 25.

-De même, conclu-je. Ma mère me menaçait toujours que si je n'allais pas me couchée sans faire d'histoire, le Père Noël ne passerait pas et je n'aurais qu'un pyjama comme cadeaux de Noël. Vous rigolez mais c'est traumatisant pour un enfant.

-Ho pas que pour un enfant, rit Jack en apparaissant derrière Nina qui faillit s'étranglée avec son jus de citrouille -c'est dingue ce qu'elle peut avoir peur pour un rien cette gosse-. Je n'ose imaginée ma surpuissante déception si je ne recevais qu'un pyjama pour Noël. Je crois que je demanderai à vérifié que ce sont bien mes parents et qu'ils n'ont pas été remplacés par des clones par les agents secret de la CIA !

-C'est quoi la CIA ? demanda discrètement Tooth à Bunny qui venait d'arrivée et de s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Une organisation d'espion ou un truc du genre, répondit-il à voix basse.

-Enfin peut importe, souffla Jack en sautant dans le dernier fauteuil de libre, c'est le weekend. Ce qui nous laisse tout notre temps pour nous penchés sur un problème d'une importance capital!

-Lequel ? demanda Nina en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Le bal de Noël évidemment ! Personne ici n'a encore de cavalière ou dans votre cas mesdemoiselles, de cavalier.

-Parle pour toi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire narquois. Moi j'ai déjà réglée ce problème. Je suis sur que Luke Hans est un excellent cavalier.

Jack et Bunny s'étouffèrent avec leur salives en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Qui aurait cru que Nina, ravissante demoiselle aussi vive qu'un rayon de soleil (oui j'ai lu Rimbaud ce matin, je pense que je vais évitée à l'avenir, cela ne me ressemble pas de dire ce genre de phrases poétiques) se retrouverai cavalière de Luke, garçon certes au physique charmant mais aussi souriant qu'un iceberg (et je pèse mes mots pourtant). Devant leur airs incrédules, Nina ria avant de s'éclipsée dans notre dortoir, sûrement pour allée prendre sa douche, après tout il était vingt heure passée et cette fille est réglée comme une horloge.

-Et moi je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier, finit-je par lâchée dans un grommellement peu séduisant.

-Tu aurais du acceptée l'offre de Black, souris narquoisement Bunny.

-Je préfère finir vieille, seule, entourée de chat, plutôt que d'aller au bal avec cette immondice ambulante et grossière.

-Tu ne serais pas en train d'exagérée un tantinet là ? grimaça Tooth.

-En aucun cas.

-Hum je vois ça.

-Mais crois moi trésor, dit Jack, tu ferais mieux de te dépêchée si tu ne veux pas finir par te retrouvée avec Rogue.

Une vision peu agréable s'insinua dans mon esprit avant de repartir aussi sec. L'idée des mains de Rogue autour de ma taille, de son souffle sur ma peau, et de ses cheveux gras caressant mes pommettes m'arracha un haut-le-cœur. Jack s'en aperçu et explosa gaîment de rire. Ho le salaud. Il l'avait fait exprès.

-Tu peux difficilement jugé, le coupa Bunny. Tu n'as pas de cavalière non plus je te rappelle.

-Ah oui ? répondit Jack en haussant un sourcil, ayant apparemment d'oublié ce léger détail. Eh bien dans ce cas, admire le maître.

Et se levant brusquement de son fauteuil, il analysa rapidement les personnes, enfin principalement les demoiselles, présentes dans la salle avant de sourire. Le serpent avait repéré sa proie. D'une démarche assurée, il s'avança rapidement vers la fenêtre à notre droite. Pile à l'endroit où Misha était tranquillement assise, lisant un livre dans un silence religieux (en même temps, elle n'allait pas parlée toute seule, le risque pour qu'on la prenne pour une timbrée étant légèrement trop élevé; même si avouons le, on a tous déjà causé comme des cons tout seul). Par les citrouilles de Merlin, il ne va quand même pas... Ah bah visiblement si. Vu la couleur cramoisie des joues de Misha et le sourire charmeur de Jack, il avait osé. Et si j'en croit l'air goguenard et victorieux de Jack lorsqu'il revient vers nous, elle avait dit oui. Ah bah tu m'étonnes tiens, ça doit faire environs quatre ans qu'elle attend ça !

-Problème réglé, ria Jack en lançant un regard supérieur à Bunny.

-Connard, siffla t'il en réponse.

Ah l'amitié.

* * *

-Vous préférez vous faire incinérez ou enterrez ?

Blasée, je levai les yeux de mon livre sur les aventures de Sherlock Holmes -bien plus intéressantes que les débats inutiles de mes amis- pour y voir sans surprise Bunny et Tooth plongés dans une grande discussion. Jack m'adressa une grimace avant de replongé la tête sur son essai de potion (le professeur Slughorn lui avait promit une retenue si ses devoirs qui avaient la fâcheuse manie d'arrivés en retard, ne trouvaient pas désormais en même temps le chemin de son bureau que ceux du reste de la classe). Jack se balança en arrière, étendant ses longues jambes sur le tapis vert, sa tête appuyée contre le fauteuil où était paisiblement blottie Tooth à la manière d'un chat, réfléchissant à la question posée par notre amie.

-Enterrer je suppose. Pour que mes amis et ma famille puisse venir se recueillir sur ma tombe.

-Pareil, dit Bunny en se déballant une patacitrouille.

-Eurk, grimaça Tooth. Je préférais être incinérée. L'image de vers grouillant venant dévorés ma chaire, bwah très peu pour moi merci.

-Tu serais morte, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? dit Bunny. Tu ne les verras même pas.

-M'en fiche. Les bestioles c'est non. Et puis quand même, c'est vachement plus classe d'être incinérer.

-Mais t'es débile toi ! Tu as jamais vu "La nuit des Morts-Vivants" ? Un jour les zombies vont se réveillés et toi tu ne pourras pas parce que tu auras été incinérée. T'es stupide, tu te laisses même pas une seconde chance ! Imagine il y a une apocalypse, une épidémie mortelle, un virus qui réveille les morts; toi tu seras une cendre ! Ouais trop bien, tu m'expliques comment tu vas terrorisée les humains en étant dans cet état ?

-Ho la ferme Justine.

-Tu veux te battre !

-Flemme.

-Justine Jedusor, vainqueur par abandon de l'adversaire ! cria Jack en levant le poing en l'air.

-Bande de gosse, soupira Edward en passant, les bras chargés de bouquins. Vous voulez par faire un truc calme pour une fois ?

\- « Les choses les plus bruyantes sont les plus amusantes », récita Tooth, la main sur le cœur.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Moi même !

-Hum je me disais aussi que ça puait la connerie, soupira t'il en tournant les talons, sa pile de livre tanguant dangereusement.

-On a qu'a faire un « Papier Ensorcelé », proposa Bunny.

-La dernière fois, on avait finit par faire explosés une vitre. Je ne suis pas sur que c'est ce qu'Edward entendait par « jeux calme », dit Tooth.

Bunny hocha la tête en signe de résignation. Elle a pas tord en même temps.

-Pourquoi pas un « Alphabet » ? demanda Jack.

-Mouais, pourquoi pas, acquiesça Bunny, vite suivie de Tooth.

-D'accord mais c'est moi qui commence !

-Justine, grogna Jack, c'est toujours toi en première, c'est chiant à la fin.

-Gneugneugneu.

-Whoua, soupira Bunny, quelle belle preuve de maturité.

Et un coussin dans la gueule de Bunny et un !

-Bon, je fais le maître de jeu, dit Tooth en attrapant un parchemin et en écrivant sur trois petits bout de papier, un mot différend.

Le principe du jeu est simple. Chaque joueur reçois un thème de mot, par exemple la musique et pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, doit donner un mot en accord avec le thème reçu. Le gagnant est celui qui fait le moins de « joker », c'est-à-dire qu'il seiche pour une lettre. Tooth mélangea les papiers avant de nous en tendre un à chacun. J'aurais pu tombée pire, j'ai le thème des animaux. Super simple, ça me laisse de la marge en vu des centaines d'espèces d'animaux magiques et non-magiques vivant sur la planète. Une fois, Bunny était tombé sur les appareils électroménagers moldus. Une véritable catastrophes pour notre ami le Sang-Mélé qui vénère la magie -faut bien admettre que _Accio_ quand on a la flemme de se lever, c'est quand même un véritable bonheur-. Bunny regarda son parchemin et leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jack se contenta de poussé un profond soupire.

-Vous êtes prêt ? dit Tooth sans vraiment nous demandée notre avis. Bien, alors c'est partit. A.

-Abomination, dit Jack.

-Acromantule, ajoutai-je en attrapant une chocogrenouille. Vous saviez que Hagrid en élève dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle est interdite maintenant, frissonna Tooth avec dégoût, l'image de ses immenses et repoussantes araignées sûrement ancrées dans sa tête.

-Comment tu le sais d'ailleurs ? demanda Jack.

-Il en discutait avec son chien, il y a quelques jours.

-Avec son chien ?

-Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de détail personnellement, dis-je en agitant dédaigneusement la main. Bunny, ta réponse ?

-Je vous l'ai dit mais vous étiez trop occupés à parler de ces bêtes affreuses. Un Acheri

Jack souri. Nous connaissions tous ce mythe, que Bunny nous a raconté une bonne dizaine de fois : il est d'origine Amérindienne et lorsqu'il était enfant, sa sœur aîné s'amusait à le terrorisé en lui racontant l'histoire du fantôme d'une petite fille à l'aspect squelettique et vêtue d'une robe en peau (d'animaux ou d'humain, ça Bunny a omit de nous le dire). Le jour, elle dort, mais la nuit elle descend de la montagne pour hanter les humains et apporter la maladie aux petits enfants qui entrent en contact avec son ombre malveillante.

-D'accord, ça marche pour tous le monde. B ?

-BALEINE !

-Valider, mais Justine chérie, pas besoin de crier, grommela Tooth en se massant les oreilles.

Jack réfléchit un instant avant de donner le sien : blasphème. Il doit avoir les péchés ou un truc du genre lui. Bunny en revanche ne prit le temps d'aucune réflexion, laissant sa réponse fusé comme une balle de baseball lancé par Superman le roi-des-bananes !

-Banshee !

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Jack, laissé dans un niveau de perplexité si élevé que même une montgolfière ne pourrait le rejoindre.

-Une messagère de l'autre monde, répondis-je à la place de Bunny. Elle est issue de vieilles croyances irlandaises. C'est Lucy qui m'en a parlée une fois. Elle avait toujours peur d'entendre leurs cris quand elle était petite.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Tooth.

-Leurs cris annonce la mort de quelqu'un, dit Bunny. Allez, on enchaîne.

-Ho ça va hein, calmos Carlos, grogna Tooth en lui lançant un regard agacé. C.

-Contrition ? tenta Jack, lui même peu convaincu.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? demandai-je suspicieuse. Tu l'aurais pas inventé celui-là ?

-Non ! Euh. Je crois que c'est une sorte de prière ou un truc du genre, bafouilla Jack.

-Mouais, elle me paraît louche ton histoire moi. Refusé et ma sentence est irrévocable, dit Tooth, un air sadique sur le visage (si quelqu'un pouvait aller lui dire que ce n'est qu'un jeu et non pas une exécution, ça serait vraiment sympa). Donne en un autre ou tu te prend un joker.

-Coupable ?

Tooth soupira et acquiesça, déçue de ne pas avoir de victime. Faut savoir qu'un joker équivaut à un gage. Et Tooth ADORE donnée des gages. Et ils sont généralement peu agréables à effectués Exemples véridiques : boire du sang de scarabées (je savais mêmes pas que ça en avait ces bestioles là), écrire une lettre d'amour enflammée à Rogue, faire du french-cancan devant McGonagall, faire boire un filtre d'amour à Dumbledore (on a jamais réussis d'ailleurs), se déguisé en brocolis toute une journée (une vrai torture), ect. Un pur plaisir, vraiment.

-Centaure ! Beaucoup trop facile. J'en ai d'autre si tu veux : cochon, cheval chaporouge, calamar, cerbère, chien, crabe de feu, crapaud et ho grenouille !

-Ça ira merci Justine, me coupa Bunny. Par ma barbe…

-Inexistante, murmura Jack.

-...que tu es chiante parfois Jedusor. Attend, t'as dit quoi Jack ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout, dit-il en levant innocemment les mains en l'air. Aller, donne ton mot.

-Mouais, c'est ça. Euh. Ah je sais, ça va te plaire Justine : le Croque-mitaine.

Ho le connard. Bah quoi ? Moi aussi j'avais peur de quelque chose quand j'étais petite. Une fois j'ai brûlé ma robe de chambre parce que je l'avais confondue avec ce monstre. J'ai faillis foutre le feu à la maison de mes grands-parents, qui sont moldus et ne peuvent donc, par conséquent, pas jetés un _Aguamenti_ pour éteindre les flammes. Papily a du s'acharné pendant dix minutes avec une couverture pour étouffer l'incendie. J'avais six ans. Oui bah ça va hein, et non, je ne suis pas pyromane. C'est juste que les enfants sorciers déclenches parfois, à cause des leurs émotions, des phénomènes magiques. Je sais pas si au final j'ai eu plus peur du Croque-Mitaine, alias ma robe de chambre, ou de l'incendie. Mystère et boule de gomme.

-Bon, dit Tooth en déballant une patacitrouille, D.

-Détraqueur.

-Damnation.

-Djin, termina Bunny.

-J'adore ce mot, soupira rêveusement Jack.

-E ?

-ÉLÉPHANT !

-Justine, tu as vraiment un problème avec les grandes tailles toi, soupira Bunny.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit aussi sélective avec les mecs, ria Jack.

Pas compris. Mais vu la grimace exaspérée de Tooth et le sourire narquois de Bunny, ça ne devait pas être une blague très catholique. Ho. D'accord, je vois. Le temps que l'info monte au cerveau ça prend parfois du temps. Je lui aurais bien balancée un coussin mais je suis à cour de munition à force d'en balancée à droite à gauche.

-Elfe ! dit Bunny en se levant pour récupéré Omelette, sa chouette, qui donnait des coups de becs énergiques par la fenêtre, un courrier accroché à sa pâte gauche.

Jack ne dit rien avant de tenté misérablement :

-Éternelle damnation ?

-Joker Jack, murmura Tooth dans un sourire effrayant.

Elle me fait peur. AU SECOURE !

* * *

Bon analysons la situations. Je suis dans la merde. Pourquoi ? Hahahahaha -oui ceci est un rire de dépit-, vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Alors voilà. Le bal est dans trois jours et devinez quoi ? Je suis encore et toujours seule. Et ça fait deux nuits que je prie Merlin avant de me couchée et aucun miracle ! Elle est où la magie de Noël ? Pire que le fait d'être seule comme un déchet radioactif, personne n'est solidaire de ma souffrance. Jack, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, a une cavalière et Tooth a prit la situation en main et a elle-même invitée Bunny à être son cavalier -il était tellement rouge que Jack la appelé "Tomato le ketchup bégayant" pour le reste de la journée, oui parce que en plus de rivalisé avec les plus belles tomates des marchés de Provence ("Elle est belle ma tomate eh, allez Mesdames approchez hum qu'elle est belle ma tomate !"), sa réponse bien évidemment positive a mit plusieurs longues secondes à sortir (comment je sais tous ça ? hum il se pourrait que Jack et moi étions cachés derrière le canapé de la salle commune… et peut être aussi que Edward et Lucy nous tenaient compagnie, ainsi que Nina, hum et Misha, Agathe, et ah Rogue aussi qui est passé en coup de vent... mais c'est tout, petit comité quoi *sourire d'ange*).

Enfin bref. Hier, ma mère m'a envoyée ma robe de bal. Le colis est plus ou moins arrivé en bon état si on passe sur le fait qu'Albert a cru bon de faire un plongeon dans le lac avec. Je vais réellement finir par l'empaillé celui-là. La robe était incontestablement jolie, il faut le dire. Et contrairement à celles des trois quart des filles de l'école, elle n'a pas de décolleté. Bah non, c'est pas avec mes formes de planche à pain que je pourrais mettre quoi que se soit en valeur. Au lieu de ça, elle s'adapte plutôt bien à ma morphologie, rendant l'ensemble parfaitement acceptable. De toute façon, c'est le bal de l'école, pas le festival de Cannes, ça conviendra donc très bien. Faudra que j'envoie une lettre à Amaryllis, ma cousine, pour la remerciée d'ailleurs. C'est elle qui a cousue ma robe, sur le marché, difficile d'en trouvées qui soit adaptées à mes formes d'enfant de dix ans et qui ne soit pas rose bonbon; Merlin merci, la mienne est bleu ("en accord avec tes jolies yeux" disait la lettre). Et bon, soyons honnête, j'éviterai de confiée ce courrier de remerciement à Albert, ouais, il va resté à la volière un moment, c'est préférable.

Un soupire m'échappa. Bah oui mais excusez moi, je suis tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, tachant tant bien que mal de rédigée cette foutue dissertation de métamorphose et voilà que j'assiste bien malgré moi à une troisième invitation -dont une qui s'est conclue par un baisé qui aurait pu être romantique si le mec ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir aspiré sa copine par la bouche tel un boa constrictor-, me rappelant à quel point j'étais désespérément seule.

Pourtant je ne l'aurais pas été si j'avais acceptée l'invitation de Black ou de ce septième année à Serdaigle -fort agréable à regardé certes mais sa fascination évidente pour mon père, alias Voldy-le-oustiti, m'a forcée à décliner son offre. Mais étant donnée ma situation actuelle je devais bien admettre que j'ai peut être eu tord. Aussi difficile soit-il de l'admettre, une proposition renouvelé de la part de ces deux messieurs serait plus que souhaitable. Non je ne suis pas désespérée *tousse oui bien sur tousse* mais simplement réaliste. Aller au bal seule ? Je ne dirais pas que ce serait la pire chose pouvant m'arrivée mais sur une échelle de 1 à 10 disons hum... puissance 123827392839392828 ?

Okay Justine, tu as deux solutions : soit tu m'es ta fierté de coté et tu te prépares à commettre l'acte le plus honteux de ta vie; soit tu assumes d'être une femme libre, seule, libérée, seule, et affirmée (et seule) et tu vas au bal SEULE. Je vous laisse devinée ce que j'ai choisie ?

Voilà donc pourquoi je me retrouves comme une cruche à arpentée les couloirs, un étrange et obscure mélange de parchemins, plumes, livres et encriers dans les bras, à cherchée un stupide Gryffondor. Ma fierté de Serpentarde s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que je parcours les couloirs. Par les flatulences de Viviane, depuis quand est-ce que Poudlard est aussi grand ? Bon, si j'étais un garçon stupide et orgueilleux, où est-ce que j'irais ? J'ai déjà fait la grande salle, le parc, les six salles de travail des côtés ouest et nord (sachant qu'il n'y en a pas dans les deux autres orientations), la volière et je suis passée au niveau de la salle commune des Gryffondor et ayant croisée Lily Evans qui en sortait, elle a pu me confirmée que Black ne s'y trouvait pas -le fait que je le cherche en ayant l'air si calme eu l'air de plus l'inquiétée qu'autre chose-.

Ne me restait qu'à faire un tour du coté du bureau des préfets avant que j'abandonne définitivement la partie.

Ouais.

Et effectivement, vous devez bien vous doutez que si vous me retrouvez dans les cuisines, tentant de noyée mon désespoir dans des Souaffle en chocolat et des Souris en sucre servis généreusement par les elfes de maisons travaillant à Poudlard, c'est que ma mission « trouvée-Black-pour-le-forcer-à-renouvellé-son-invitation-pour-le-bal » fut un échec.

Javais donc finit par trouvée refuge aux cuisines. Les fréquentant assidûment depuis ma première année, car ayant faim les trois quart du temps en dehors, et jamais pendant, l'heure des repas, j'avais finit par me liée de ce que l'on pourra plus ou moins qualifiée "d'amitié" avec un elfe : Dipsy, plus petit que ses congénères mais dont les poils à l'apparence cotonneuse qui s'échappaient de ses oreilles n'avaient rien à leurs enviés. Dipsy avait atterrit à Poudlard après le décès de son maître, dernier hérité de sa famille. L'école était un endroit de secoure pour les elfes désemparés, abandonnés ou dans le pire des cas pour eux, libérés. Dispy portait une vieille salopette dépareillée qui était trouée à certains endroits, dévoilant sa peau grisâtre et ses genoux noueux. Il me connaissait par cœur, sur le domaine de la nourriture du moins, et sautait toujours de joie à mes venus. Au moins quelqu'un heureux de me voir dans ce paix de crotte d'hippogriffe.

-Jedusor, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

-Je plante des choux Black, ça se voit pas ?

Black leva les yeux au ciel et commanda un jus de citrouille et du fondant au chocolat à un elfe qui passait par là. Non mais il se croit dans un café ou quoi celui-là ? C'est bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de croisé aujourd'hui après l'échec cuisant que je viens de vivre. Bon, allez arrête de t'occuper de lui et réfléchit à un moyen de localisée Black dans se maudit château. Bordel de nouille, si même Poudlard se met contre moi, me reste plus qu'à signée ma lettre de démission.

Conscience : NON MAIS ALLÔ RÉVEILLE TOI ESPÈCE D'ANDOUILLE ! TU VOIS PAS QUE BLACK, SIRIUS BLACK, 5E ANNÉE, GRYFFONDOR, CRÉTIN EN CHEF DANS TON CERVEAU, EST JUSTE DEVANT TOI ? EH HO Y A QUELQU'UN DANS CE CRANE VIDE OU JE DOIS TOUT FAIRE MOI MÊME ?

Ho.

Nom d'une gargouille. C'est fou ce que je suis stupide moi parfois. Effectivement, c'est bien Black, assit devant moi devant une imposante collation, qui me dévisage d'un air surpris. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'ailleurs ?

Conscience : Hum, peut être parce que tu le regardes avec un air de folle à lier depuis bientôt plus de trois minutes ?

Ah oui peut être bien. Bon, c'est pas le moment de te dégonflée ma vieille, t'es une grande fille, une guerrière, tu peux le faire ! Tu as juste à lui demandée si il veut toujours de toi pour le bal de Noël. Aller Juju, t'es la meilleure, you can do it ! Ouais mais si il se moque de moi ? Si il me ris au nez ? Mon égo ne s'en remettra jamais ! Au pire, un _Oubliette_ et on en parlera plus. Je pourrais peut être même lui jeté un _Impero_ , histoire d'être sur d'avoir un cavalier. Et puis, qui ira me soupçonnée ?

-Ma proposition tiens toujours tu sais.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui ? Hum ouais, je dois pas avoir l'air top séduisante à le regardée avec des yeux de merlans frit et la bouche grande ouverte (referme là débile!) mais allez savoir pourquoi, il ne me fit aucune remarque là-dessus et se contenta de me sourire d'un air charmeur.

-J'espère toujours que tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière.

Bordel de nouille, Merlin a entendu mes prières ! Mon égo est sauvée ! MERCI SAINTE CITROUILLE ! Stop ! Ne nous précipitons pas, d'abord, il me faut élucidée un mystère, comme dit ma mère, pas de précipitations en besogne :

-Pourquoi moi ?

C'est vrai quoi. Je suis bien loin du modèle type de cruche écervelée au formes plantureuses que Black a l'habitude de promené à son bras. Je suis petite, des seins plus proches d'œufs au plat que des pastèques qu'il a tant l'air d'affectionné et je n'ai pas un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice. Donc, pourquoi moi ? Surtout qu'il ne s'est pas écouler une année sans qu'on finisse par en venir au mains tout les deux.

-Bah tu es la seule fille autre que Lily Evans, mais James me jetterais du haut de la tour d'astronomie si j'osais ne serais-ce que lui sourire, à me tenir tête. J'ai envie de passé une bonne soirée, et pas à supporté les rires de greluches ne me tente que très peu.

Ouais c'est compréhensible.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterai ?

Black souris moqueusement.

-Peut être parce que tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier.

Outch. Il marque un point. Toc toc toc. Ego ? Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis l'agent Proutless, votre égo vient de partir en vacance au Pole Nord. Il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. Toutes mes condoléances, bonne soirée mademoiselle. G. E. N. I. A. L !

-Alors, dit Black en rougissant légèrement (un appareil photo, faut que j'immortalise ça), Justine Jedusor, veux-tu…

M'ÉPOUSER ? Non mais ça va pas non ? Il est complètement cinglé celui-là ! Ho j'ai quinze ans mec, réveille toi s'il te plaît. On est plus au Moyen- Age, on se marie plus à dix ans ! Et de toute façons je t'aime même pas ! Je suis contre le mariage forcé d'accord ! Au secoure venez m'aider ! Il est fou ! Mamaaaaaaaaaan !

-...être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?

Ah oui, non mais, je le savais hein, je jouais la comédie. Hahahaha ha. Quelle bonne actrice je fais. Hum. Où est ma ventolina ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête de paniquée pour rien.

-Je ne t'aime pas Black. Mais c'est d'accord.

-Alors peut être que maintenant, sourit malicieusement Black, tu pourrais commencée à m'appeler par mon prénom. Qu'en penses-tu _Justine chérie_?

Je vais lui collée une baffe.


	9. Je ne sais plus si je te déteste

**Bonjour gente dames et damoiseaux. Approchez, approchez, ceci est l'histoire d'une auteur particulièrement en retard. Comment avait-t'elle fait ? COMMMENT ! Pourquoi est-elle autant en retard ? POURQUOI ! Lunie vous dira tout. Bah c'est la flemme. Voilà. Et le surplus de devoir. Ouais, tout ce qui prépare leur bac cette année savent de quoi je parle. Ho souffrance… Enfin bref, me revoilà. Je suis sincèrement navrée pour mon retard PHÉNOMÈNAL (Justine : et encore c'est léger comme qualificatif) ! Mais regardez, il est là tout beau, tout frais, tout neuf : le nouveau chapitre. Juste méfiez vous, je suis dans une période dégoulinante de romantisme récemment alors ça pourrait bien expliquer certaines chose, hum.**

 ** _Petit Coconuts_ : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (un jour en retard mais parait que ça porte bonheur *tousse tousse*). Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton soutien, tu es ma source d'inspiration, ma muse, ma (Sirius : t'es lourde là). Hum. Enfin bref, me voilà et j'espère que se chapitre tant attendu sera à la hauteur de tes GIGANTESQUES espérances. Big bisous baveux (trop de b bordel de nouille). Et j'aime beaucoup les avocados. Voilà. **

**_Watson_ : Merci infiniment et euh oui hum, j'ai du mal avec l'orthographe mais j'essaie de me corriger au maximum. Je suis contente de savoir qu'un personnage aussi stupide que Justine soit apprécié (Justine : stupide ? Qui a pleurée pendant 2h parce qu'elle ne trouvait plus sa paire de chaussettes préférée alors que celles-ci étaient à ses pieds ? Alors boucle là, auteur de mes deux). Sur ce^^ **

**_Choixpeau_ : ma soeur est exactement pareille XD**

* * *

-Tu es sur que c'est nécessaire ?

-Arrête de faire ta chochotte, un peu de fard à joue n'a jamais tué personne.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un pot de peinture dans laquelle une licorne aurait vomit des arc-en-ciel.

-T'es complètement cinglée ma pauvre fille.

Vous pensez que je suis cinglée moi ? Non mais vous m'avez regardés ? Moi qui d'ordinaire me contente de me laver le visage et de me brosser les dents pour aller en cour, je me retrouve, sous prétexte qu'il s'agit du bal de Noël, fardée et pomponnée comme si il s'agissait de mon mariage ; eh c'est bon hein, j'ai pas signée pour ça moi. Sainte citrouille merci, Lucy et Nina ne sont pas là, elles sont parties je-ne-sais-où-et-grand-bien-leur-fasses-parce-que-j'en-ai-strictement-rien-à-foutre car dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été transformée en une vulgaire Barbie. Connaissant Lucy, elle aurait parfaitement été capable de me coller des ballons en plastiques sur ma poitrine pour simplement donner « une petite touche push-up totalement naturelle, on n'y verra que du feu ma chérie » ; ah bah c'est clair que de passer d'un bonnet A à un bonnet D c'est effet naturel garantis, aucun soucis tut tut tut N-A-T-U-R-E-L.

Il était dix-neuf heure trente passer. J'avais consacrée toute la fin de mon après-midi à coiffer Tooth (mes mains et mes poignets criaient grâce, s'était vraiment déplorable), relevant ses long cheveux brun en deux tresses élégamment entremêlées de fils dorés. L'ensemble rendait bien. Je pourrais ouvrir un salon de coiffure mais les clients, je sais pas si vous avez remarqués, ont la fâcheuse tendance à confondre coiffeur et psychologue, donc parler pendant quarante-cinq minutes des problèmes gastriques du caniche de Mamie Georgette, non merci. Cependant, durant que je coiffais ma si charmante amie, j'avais du tenir le rôle de conseillère amoureuse, chose que je délaissais d'ordinaire avec grand plaisir à Lucy:

-Tu es sur que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de ne rien faire justement ? m'avait demandée Tooth en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

-Absolument. Écoute, Bunny est fou amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux ! Il est déjà dans ta poche, alors pas besoin de te précipiter au risque de tout faire foirer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse de personne.

-C'est faux, avais-je grognée en lui tirant mesquinement les cheveux. J'ai embrassée Harvey Gayme en troisième année.

-Il t'a embrassé. Tu l'as giflé. C'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'amour ça.

-Il l'avait mérité. En plus, il ressemblait à un Veracrasse.

Tooth avait pouffée de rire mais n'avait pas cherchée à rétorquer, cherchant plutôt à s'emparer d'une chocogrenouille qui trainait sur le lit.

-Le chocolat, c'est comme le sexe, ça détend ! pouffa Misha en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du dortoir, laissée ouverte, avant de disparaitre sous le regard courroucé de Tooth.

-Mais Justine, m'avait finalement demandée Tooth, terrorisée à l'idée d'en faire trop, je peux quand même me faire les yeux arc-en-ciel ?

-Pas de plan-pour-attrapper-Bunny-dans-tes-filets-car-de-toutes-façon-il-y-est-déjà-et-ce-depuis-un-bon-bout-de-temps, ne signifie pas que tu dois être négligée ma vieille.

-Et tu as toujours les masques pour la peau et les peeling que ta mère t'avait donnée ?

-Absolument. Je te les donne si tu veux, je ne m'en sers jamais. Et tu as raison de t'en inquiéter, une peau jeune et resplendissante peux vite se retrouver étouffée par le stress et l'anxiété.

J'avais sentis Tooth sourire face à mes arguments stupides.

-Sinon, tu me prêterai ton collier avec ta jolie pierre verte ?

-Celle qui ressemble étrangement aux yeux de Bunny ? avais-je demandée, narquoise, faisant rougir Tooth. Bon, avais-je finis par dire en m'effondrant sur le lit, j'ai terminée. Donc si je récapitule, pour ta soirée décisive avec Bunny amoureusement parlant -sans vouloir te mettre la pression bien sur- tu dois avoir fait masque, peeling, maquillage léger, te parfumée d'huile floral (Bunny à le nez sensible, le parfum serait trop fort pour lui), et tu me fais une vérification intégrale de ta pilosité. Tu as moins d'une heure alors action réaction !

Bref. Pendant que je m'occupais de mes propres cheveux, Tooth avait enfilée sa robe, d'une couleur mêlant à peu près toutes celles de la variation chromatique -ce qui, venant de Tooth, ne me surprenait même pas à vrai dire-, moulante puis évasée au niveau des chevilles (je parle de la robe là hein pas de Tooth, vous imaginez sinon, évasée aux chevilles ? « Et maintenant voici Tooth, la femme baleine ! Et ce qui fait sont exception Mesdames, Messieurs, c'est que se ne sont que ses chevilles qui sont démesurées ! Mhouahahahahahaha je suis cruel niark niark » hum).

-Justine, va falloir y aller là, m'appela Tooth en lissant nerveusement sa robe de la paume de sa main.

-T'en fais pas Tooth, tu es très bien. J'arrive dans deux minutes top chrono.

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta le dortoir, partant retrouvée Bunny dans la salle commune.

Ceci dit, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être comme qui dirait «fébrile». Je me tordais les mains depuis le début de la journée (à moins que je n'ai commencée à faire cela hier soir), angoissée comme pas possible à cause de se stupide bal et de mon encore plus stupide cavalier. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'avoir acceptée ? Oui j'étais désespérée, oui j'étais seule, oui venir sans cavalier au bal serais une honte ; mais de là à accepter l'offre de Black ! Je suis complètement stupide ou ça se passe comment ? C'est également la question que s'étaient posés Jack et Bunny lorsque je leur avait annoncée la nouvelle, Tooth se contentant simplement de se bidonner dans son coin (cette connasse).

Je crois que le fait que j'y aille avec un petit idiot, arrogant et prétentieux ne les ai pas perturbés plus que ça ; en revanche Jack avait soulevé une question existentielle : comment allais-je justifier cela à Rosier ? Il allait m'étriper. Être la cavalière d'un Gryffondor, d'un Maraudeur qui plus est, et qui est loin de porter ma maison dans son cœur va «profondément déshonorer notre maison, crois moi Jedusor, tu ne t'en tiras pas si facilement» ajouté à cette phrase un ton menaçant et un regard furieux et vous comprendrez mieux mon état actuelle de panique. Surtout que officiellement, je suis la fille d'une Née-Moldu, raison de plus pour lui de me mépriser. Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'ai pas été à Serdaigle ? En plus le Choixpeau m'avait laissé le choix mais comme une débile j'ai choisit Serpentard «parce que ça sonnait mieux gneugneugneu , mais quelle idiote, bordel de nouille. Ma mère aurait pu me prévenir mais elle n'est pas du genre à se faire du mouron pour rien, c'est une gamine dans un corps de femme ayant gentiment dépassée la trentaine.

Enfin, je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour annuler et passer la soirée camouflée dans ma couette en culotte avec un bon bouquin relatant les aventures d'un détective toxicomane et de son docteur adoré. Dommage, mais ceci dit, ça pourrait bien être la soirée la plus amusante de ma vie. Emmerder Black tout une soirée, qui dit mieux ? Franchement si ça, c'est pas le bonheur.

J'espère que ça ira tout de même, grommelai-je en m'approchant du miroir. Mes cheveux châtains d'ordinaire aussi plat que ma poitrine avait été relevés en de légères boucles qui tombaient sur mes épaules, je vous dis, pour les sortilèges de coiffures, je suis un as. Les chevilles ? Pas de soucis, je gère. Pour faire simple: j'étais différente ce soir et pourtant extraordinairement normal. Tooth avait été gentille de ne pas me transformer en une danseuse de cabaret et s'était simplement contentée à l'aide d'un crayon noir de souligner le bleu clair de mes yeux et grâce à un fard à joue, de faire ressortir mes taches de rousseur. C'était jolie. Ma robe bleu était on ne peut plus simple mais joliment brodée de motifs en arabesques, un ruban noir me marquant la taille comme touche final. Je dois le reconnaître, ma cousine s'était surpassée cette fois-ci. Dans un mouvement de générosité surprenant, Nina m'avait laissée lui emprunter ses sandales en maille tressées.

Bon bah je suppose que quand faut y aller, faut y aller hein. Courage et self-controle seront tes maîtres mots durant cette soirée. Reste plus qu'à les appliquer.

Jack et Bunny m'attendaient près de la porte menant hors de la salle commune, tout deux vêtus d'un élégant costume noir. Tooth parlait un peu plus loin avec Lucy et Nina, les joues rouge de gène, alors qu'Edward et Luke Hans se tapaient tranquillement la discute. Jack s'approcha de moi et galamment, me tendit son bras et murmurant un «magnifique» au creux de mon oreille. Eh bah il est en forme notre Don Juan ce soir. Bonne chance Misha hein. En parlant du loup, la demoiselle en question s'approcha timidement de nous, vêtue d'une robe blanche alors qu'Agathe -son amie qui la suivait de près traînant son cavalier comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon- ressemblait à un soleil ambulant, ses mèches blondes retombant dans son dos alors que sa robe d'un jaune éclatant éblouissait ceux qui avait la mauvaise idée de la fixer plus d'une trentaine de seconde. Ayant visiblement oublié ma présence, Jack entraîna sa cavalière à grand renfort de sourires charmeurs en direction de la grande salle, me laissant seule avec Bunny qui n'avait pas décroché plus de trois mots par phrase depuis le début de la journée. Si c'est ça être amoureux, je crois que je vais m'en passer, merci bien.

-Nerveuse ? finit-il par me demander, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

-Anxieuse.

-C'est du pareille au même.

-Si c'était la même chose, corrigeais-je en levant les yeux au ciel (et là c'est pas parce qu'il est amoureux qu'il est stupide, ça non, il l'est depuis sa naissance le pauvre chéri), nous dirions nerveux dans les deux cas et le mot anxieux n'existerait pas. Tu es stupide toi parfois.

-Tu m'énerves, soupira-t'il en plaquant sa main sur son front tel un grand dramaturge ce qui me valut un éclat de rire.

-J'aurais du aller à Serdaigle, je suis condamnée à n'être qu'une incomprise ici.

-Impossible, ricana Bunny avec un sourire carnassier. Tu es beaucoup trop fourbe pour ça.

Ah, c'est pas faux ça.

Bunny pouvait bien faire le dur, mais si il croit que je n'ai pas remarquée son petit jeu pour tenter de me détendre, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au nerf optique le pauvre bougre. Ou alors se sont les blagues très peu discrètes de Nina et Lucy hier sur lui et Tooth qui l'ont légèrement mit mal à l'aise. Faut dire que je le comprend, elles ont été tellement lourdes pendant le dîner que même Jack a faillit leur balancer un _Silencio_ dans la gueule ; Jack étant pourtant réputé comme enquiquineur en chef depuis trois années consécutives. Les Maraudeurs ont encore des progrès à faire, ouais ouais ouais. Enfin, je suppose que de toutes façons, blagues douteuses ou non, Bunny aurait, dans tous les futurs possibles et inimaginables, ses joues couleurs pivoine que Tooth trouve ravissantes, lorsque cette charmante demoiselle là justement, se serait dirigée vers lui pour lui prendre le bras avec un sourire digne d'une mannequin de _Sorcerer Magazine_ avant de l'entraîner hors de notre salle commune en me souhaitant un bon courage au passage.

Et du courage, ça les amis va falloir en avoir, grognai-je en sortant de la salle commune.

-Justine !

Surprise, je me retournai juste à temps pour voir Nina s'étaler dans la salle commune, son visage formant un o d'étonnement lorsqu'elle percuta le sol. Aïe. Luke Hans, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, s'empressa de venir l'aider à se relever. N'importe qui à sa place aurait été rouge de honte mais Nina était Nina, soit aussi imperturbable qu'une armoire à glace, elle s'approcha donc de moi comme si elle ne venait absolument pas de se ramasser devant son cavalier et une bonne dizaine d'élèves.

-Je voulais simplement te rappeler que la violence n'est pas une solution. Le meurtre par contre, ça... Amuse toi bien avec Black, termina t'elle joyeusement alors que Luke Hans m'adressait un signe poli de la tête avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Ne pas tuer Black. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais bon, la tête des autres élèves, et surtout de son fan club, risquent d'être très amusante lorsqu'il verront qui Black a choisit comme cavalière. Rien que pour ça, je regrette un peu moins d'avoir dit oui. C'est dingue quand même, tellement d'angoisse, de préparation, d'excitation pour une simple soirée, demain tout sera terminé et pourtant, les élèves vont parler de ça pendant des mois, voir même dans des années. C'est surprenant, vraiment. Moins que le fait de voir Black tranquillement adosser dans le couloir, tapotant négligemment du pied mais tout de même. Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ?

Ah mais je suis con moi, il vient me chercher, quel homme galant. Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'associer Black et galant ? Non, impossible.

J'aimerais vous dire qu'il est immonde, répugnant, absolument dégouttant, qu'il me fait horreur, que ses cheveux sont gras (non je ne parle pas de Rogue), que son costume me fait honte, qu'il sent la sardine à plus de dix mètres... mais ce serait vous mentir inutilement. Et puis vous êtes dans ma tête, vous ne pouvez pas me contredire de toutes façons ? Enfin bref. Pour vous dire la vérité, il est beau. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Ses cheveux couleur corbeaux de malheur sont artistiquement décoiffés alors son smoking noir parfaitement ajusté faisait ressortir ses muscles fins. Aller, l'instant «compliments» est terminé, on passe à autre chose avant que je me fasses vomir. Black se décolla du mur en m'apercevant et me dit avec un sourire amusé:

Tut tut tut, n'allez pas crier au scandale à votre ordinateur ou votre téléphone, bah ouais moi aussi je suis calée niveau technologie moldu. Donc si face à ce magnifique tiret se trouve, bah rien justement, c'est parce que je n'ai justement pas entendue ce que Black m'a dit. Remerciez les troisièmes années qui viennent de lâchés une Bombabouse sur Rusard depuis l'escalier voisin -jolie coup ceci dit mais personnellement, j'aurais plutôt visée Miss Teigne- et donc le chahut de cette action à complètement empêché mon appareil auditif d'entendre quoique ce soit. Peut être pourrions nous émettre quelques hypothèses pour y remédier ?

«Tu es en retard.» phrase peu agressive et véridique étant donné le fait que j'ai mis un point d'honneur à arriver dix minutes plus tard que l'heure prévue rien que pour l'agacer. Bah quoi, c'est Black, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon cavalier que j'ai changée d'opinion sur lui. Con prétentieux un jour, con prétentieux toujours.

«Tu t'es coiffée avec un balais à chiotte ?» connaissant l'individu, ça ne me surprendrait pas vraiment. Les compliments ne sont pas sont points fort, les sincères tout du moins. Mais pour une fois, avouons que cette phrases serait totalement déplacée vu l'effort indéniable que j'ai fait capillairement parlant.

«Justine Jedusor, je sais qui est ton père » sans conteste le pire scénario du monde mais je ne vois cependant pas pourquoi il me le dirait avec un grand sourire.

«Tu es vraiment jolie, tu sais. Le bleu de tes yeux est vraiment envoutant.» je ne commenterai même pas cette option, écœurant.

Vu mon air hébété et ma non-réaction, Black se pencha vers moi exaspéré en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux dans un geste écœurant de romantisme avant de répéter sa phrase au creux de mon oreille :

-Ravissante, petit moineau.

-Moineau ?

J'ai l'air d'un volatile moi ? Les brocolis lui sont rentrés dans le cerveaux c'est pas possible autrement. Black haussa les épaules et me présenta son bras tel le gentleman qu'il n'était pas. Par Merlin, ça y est, je rentre dans la fausse aux lions. Et pour une petite vipère telle que moi, cela ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Black du sentir mon malaise, car il me rassura plus ou moins maladroitement en me disant que tout ce passerait bien. Le fait qu'il prenne la peine de me rassurer m'étonna quelque peu. Il devait se soucier de ce que je devais renvoyer et faisait en sorte que je ne ternisse pas son image.

Quel drôle de couple nous faisions tout les deux. Nous ne nous détestions pas réellement, ont se chamaillaient plus pour passer le temps que par réelle envie, mais nous étions pourtant bien loin de nous apprécier. Black disait vouloir passer la soirée avec une fille qui possède un minimum de caractère ? Un argument bien trop léger pour satisfaire ma curiosité : il existe des dizaines de filles à Poudlard qui possède une sacrée répartie. J'en avais parlée à Lupin pendant un de nos cours communs d'étude de Runes mais ce dernier m'avait assuré que Black n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et qu'il avait décidé de m'inviter de lui-même et pas à cause d'un pari ou quoique ce soit dans se genre, auquel cas du moins, il n'était pas au courant. J'avais été rassurée, pour quelques heures. Ce qui avait été déjà ça de gagné.

J'allais demander à Black si il avait vraiment l'intention d'aller jusqu'à la grande salle avec autant de rapidité et d'enthousiasme qu'un cortège funéraire quand un sourire, que j'aurais presque pu qualifier de malsain si ses yeux ne s'étaient pas mit à briller d'un amusement purement enfantin, éclaira son visage. Curieuse comme pas deux, je tendis immédiatement le cou pour voir ce qui amusait tant l'autre idiot.

-Tu es tombée bien bas, Jedusor ! ricana une voix désagréable.

Severus Rogue me dévisageais d'un air narquois. Comme je m'en doutais, il n'allait pas au bal. Il était bien trop austère pour ce genre d'amusement. Ou, comme le diraient les mauvaises langues, peut être n'avait-il pas trouvé de cavalière ? Ho, surement que oui. Espérons que pour la nouvelle année, il prendra comme résolution d'utiliser du shampoing au moins une fois par mois.

-Où est ta cavalière Servilus ? siffla Black, faisant écho à mes pensées. Ne me dis pas que personne n'a voulut de toi quand même.

Rogue rougit de colère et le fusilla du regard, ses bras menaçants à tous instant de laisser la lourde pile de bouquins s'écrouler. Amusée, Sirius m'entraina à sa suite alors que Rogue me lançait un regard dégouté. D'ordinaire, j'aurais engagée une petite joute verbale mais j'allais avoir besoin de tout mon sef-controle et toute ma patience pour avoir la moindre petite chance de survivre à cette soirée, il était donc hors de question que j'en gaspille pour Rogue.

-Tu as peur ? me demanda Black, en me lançant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor mais je survivrais.

Il sourit.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Les élèves -enfin, principalement la gente féminine car mise à part ce garçon prés des portes qui abordait un costume jaune fluo, tous les jeunes hommes étaient habillés de costumes dans des teintes sombres- vêtus de tissus de différentes et diverses couleurs lui donnait un aspect aussi joyeux qu'étrange. Du haut des escaliers, je pouvais apercevoir Jack et Misha en train de bavarder avec Edward et Lucy alors que Bunny et Tooth se tenaient légèrement en retraient, rougissant comme des enfants dès que leur regard se croisaient. Les élèves issus de différentes maisons slalomaient entre les multiples couples dans l'espoir de retrouver leur partenaire à travers tout ce beau monde. Black, n'ayant visiblement pas grand goût à prendre racine, commença à descendre l'escalier. Quelques élèves nous dévisagèrent surpris avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à leur conversation. Aucun Serpentard ne m'avait encore vu -si on omettais Rogue- et seul un petit groupe de pimbêches m'adressait des regards aussi furieux qu'envieux, frustrées que Black est choisit mon modèle d'œufs au plat et non leurs immenses montgolfières.

Black me guida jusqu'à un petit groupe de personne que j'identifia comme les Maraudeurs. James Potter, à ma grande surprise, était parvenue par je ne sais quel miracle (et visiblement, lui non plus) à convaincre Lily Evans d'être sa cavalière. Je soupçonnais cette dernière de n'avoir acceptée uniquement que pour avoir la paix. Peter Pettigrow bavardait tranquillement avec sa cavalière, une brune à lunette qui hochait la tête d'un air distrait à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, trop occupée à dévorer Potter des yeux.

-Alors Patmol, ria Potter en lui donnant une claque amical dans l'épaule, la petite vipère ne t'a pas encore cracher son venin ?

Cela aurait pu être blessant mais Potter l'avait dit avec un air si taquin que cela ne pouvait être interprété autrement que comme une petite boutade. Visiblement, le fait que je sois la cavalière de Black n'avait l'air de le déranger en aucun cas. Il avait beau clamer sa haine des Serpentard, il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir si une personne méritait son mépris ou non. Je ne le méritais apparemment pas.

-Bonsoir Justine, me salua Lily Evans.

Je l'aimais bien Lily. Elle était intelligente et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Nous n'étions pas amie, mais le fait de se retrouver voisine de classe en métamorphose cinq années consécutives avait fini par nous rapprocher. La première fois que je lui avais adressée la parole en première année, elle m'avait dévisagée les yeux ronds, trop habituée à se faire insulter par les Serpentard pour émettre l'hypothèse que je me fichais comme d'une guigne de son sang. Puis le temps était passée et elle avait finit par abandonner l'idée que je me moquais d'elle. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais actuellement en train de discuter le plus normalement du monde avec elle, trouvant bien plus intéressant de faire la conversation plutôt que le poireau à coter de Black qui racontait une anecdote à Potter.

Entre temps, Lupin s'était approché de nous, sa cavalière à son bras, mais ne nous avait visiblement pas remarqué. Ho il était charmant certes, son costume bleu nuit mettant en valeurs la pâleur de sa peau tout en faisant ressortir ses yeux ambrés; mais il était plongé dans une bien trop grande discussion avec sa cavalière pour que Lily ou moi je l'interrompions pour le lui faire remarquer. Avec un air de conspiratrice, Lily se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer ce qui semblait être au moins aussi important que les codes nucléaires:

-Ça fais des années que Remus voulait l'inviter mais elle était si timide qu'elle refusait toujours, préférant y aller avec son meilleur ami. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il a refusé pour y aller avec sa petite amie ce qui en soi est logique, continua-t'elle en désignant un garçon de grande taille accompagné d'une charmante asiatique. Alors Remus a sauté sur l'occasion et a renouvelé sa demande et voilà le résultat !

Pour les codes nucléaires, on repassera.

-Comme quoi s'est important de persévérer, concluais-je en adressant un clin d'œil à Lily qui rosit légèrement.

-En tout cas, murmura rêveusement Lily, elle est jolie.

Et c'est vrai, Lunie O'Kelly l'était. Ses yeux verts pomme étaient on ne peut plus rieurs et ses pommettes rosissaient sous l'effet des paroles de Lupin alors que ses épais cheveux bruns sous lesquels elle donnait d'ordinaire l'impression de vouloir disparaitre avaient été relevés pour l'occasion en un chignon artistiquement retenu par une broche dorée. Et visiblement, vu la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux, Lupin était arrivé à la même conclusion que nous. Se sentant observée, ce qui était clairement le cas étant donné que Lily et moi la dévisagions avec avidité -je crois qu'ont attendaient un geste romantique enfaite-, Lunie releva la tête et nous adressa un sourire timide bien que interrogateur.

-Oups, grillées ! pouffa Lily.

-Et après c'est nous que l'on traite de voyeurs, grommela Potter.

-Ho boucle là.

-Bon, dit Black en voyant les deux autres prêt à repartir dans une énième dispute, on va y aller nous. Justine ?

-On ne s'appelle pas par nos prénoms il me semble.

Black haussa un sourcil, surprit.

-Eh bien je pensais, marmonna t'il gêné, que en tant que cavalier respectifs, nous pourrions.

-Tu pensais mal. Allons y.

Du calme Justine. Hum, vu la mine refrognée de Black, j'y avais peut être été un peu fort. En silence, il m'entraina dans la grande salle qui avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. D'immenses arabesque de givres blanches recouvraient totalement le sol sans le rendre glissant pour autant alors que ceux qui délimitaient la piste de danse étaient dorées. Des dizaines de couronnes de gui et de lierre se mêlaient à d'innombrables guirlandes de houx, donnant aux murs un aspect sauvage. Sous le plafond sur lequel scintillaient des centaines d'étoiles, des bougies parfumées à la cannelles flottaient paisiblement. Un immense sapin sous lequel trônait une reconstitution du père Noël et de ses rennes en roses d'hiver, était placé là où se trouvait d'ordinaire la table des professeurs. Les quatre tables des différentes maisons avaient également disparues pour être remplacées par un immense buffet à volonté qui trônait fièrement sous le poids des victuailles contre un des murs.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, dit finalement Black en prenant grand soin de fixer tous les élèves sauf moi, bien entendu.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me le proposerais.

Et c'était l'entière vérité. Ma réponse du le surprendre puisqu'il tourna son visage vers moi. Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais du se raviser au dernier moment puisqu'il finit par se détourner sans rien dire. Un léger toussotement nous fis nous retourner, découvrant alors Jack qui fusillait Black du regard.

-Tu veux quelque chose Frost ? demanda Black en haussant un sourcil.

-Simplement que tu gardes tes sales pattes loin de Justine.

-Il me semble, répliqua Black pas impressionné pour un sous, qu'elle est suffisamment grande pour ne pas avoir besoin de chien de garde.

-C'est le chien de Potter qui parle là ? ricana Jack.

Je remercie sincèrement le professeur Dumbledore d'avoir demandé le silence à ce moment précis, stoppant ainsi la ridicule bagarre de mâles en crise de jalousie possessive qui se déroulait devant moi. Les garçons peuvent se montrer si idiots parfois. Avec un regard noir, Jack disparu dans la foule d'élève apparu entre temps sous le regard moqueur bien que perplexe de Black. Dumbledore se gratta la gorge. Cet homme avait un véritable don pour les discours à rallonge mais pour une fois que cela me sauvait la mise, j'étais prête à l'écouter en entier sans broncher.

-Joyeux Noël !

Discours on ne peut plus bref qui fut salué par de nombreux éclats de rires et des "Joyeux Noël professeur" amusés.

Sérieusement ? Je devais tirer une mine sacrement déconfite car Black éclata de rire. Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Pour une fois que j'étais prête à écouter son interminable discours, tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est "Joyeux Noël" ? Par les couilles de Merlin, ce vieillard va finir par être assassiné à force de frustrer les gens comme ça.

Black me jeta un regard en coin avant de me tendre une bièraubeurre.

-Tu es vraiment très jolie ce soir, marmonna t'il.

J'aurais aimé me moquer de lui en lui faisant remarquer à quel point ses joues étaient devenues rouges mais cela aurait été de mauvaise foi. J'avais parfaitement sentis les miennes rosirent sous le compliment. Ainsi je du me contenter d'un simple hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire pour ne pas paraitre trop froide.

L'orchestre monta alors sur scène alors que Dumbledore en descendait en le saluant d'une poignée de main, et fut accueillit par une slave d'applaudissements enthousiasmes. Un des membres s'empara d'un violon et accompagné d'une jeune femme assise au piano et d'un garçon à l'accordéon, commença la première danse du bal. C'était un air entrainant et joyeux, typiquement irlandais.

La piste de danse s'était immédiatement remplie.

De loin, on pouvait voir Lucy virevolter avec aisance sur le rythme rapide de la musique, Edward tentant tant bien que mal de la suivre. Lunie O'Kelly, étant tout comme Lucy, une irlandaise, apprenait avec patience à Lupin quelques pas simples.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse, gente demoiselle ?

Je tourna la tête pour voir Black qui s'était légèrement incliné et qui me regardait avec un sourire des plus charmeur. Saleté de Gryffondor. J'aurais adorée le remballer mais je crevais d'envie de danser. Je sentis mes joues chauffées. Super, voilà que je commençai à ressembler à Tooth, heureusement que moi, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Black. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas au choque.

J'acquiesçai.

Black avait du craindre mon refus, puisqu'un sourire soulagé apparût sur ses lèvres. Il m'entraina rapidement sur la piste de danse alors que je fis bien attention à garder mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds, de peur de croiser le regard furieux de Rosier.

En vérité, je n'avais absolument aucune envie que la soirée se finissent. La perspective de me retrouver entourée de Serpentards en colère qui allaient sans aucun doute me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir osée me pointer au bal avec un Maraudeur, ne m'enchantais pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'avais peur, tout simplement. Enfin, ça, cela aurait été mon argument habituel. Mais si je souhaitais que cette soirée dure encore pendant des heures, peut être était-ce à cause de ces deux prunelles grises qui me fixaient comme si j'étais... une femme ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais désirée.

Aux yeux de ce Gryffondor arrogant que je détestais tant, je me sentais spéciale. Ho je devais sans aucun doute me faire des films stupides mais pour une fois, juste cette fois-ci, j'avais envie de voir où cela pourrait me conduire. Nous conduire ?

C'est décidé, finis Jane Austen, c'est beaucoup trop romantique. Ça me fais divaguer.

Doucement, presque timidement je glissa ma main dans celle de Black alors que je plaçais la seconde derrière son cou et qu'il maintenait ferment ma taille, comme si il craignait que je décide soudainement de m'enfuir.

Pour une fois, je n'en avais nullement l'intention.


	10. Chapitre Bonus: Patinoire

-Que dirais tu Patmol, de mettre un peu de piment dans cette soirée ô combien ennuyante ?

-Si «mettre du piquant » inclus un passage par les cuisines en cour de route, ça me va. Y a des Souaffles en chocolat qui font du charme à mon estomac depuis bientôt vingt minutes.

James Potter et Sirius Black, aussi appelés respectivement Cornedru et Patmol, étaient assis -le terme « affalés » conviendrait sans doute mieux- dans des fauteuils que nous ne prendrons pas la peine de décrire car tout le monde s'en contre balance. La salle commune était incroyablement silencieuse ce qui était loin de plaire à nos deux Maraudeurs ici présent qui cherchaient désespérément une occupation depuis que Lily Evans leur avait confisquée leur frisbee à dents de sabre. Le fait que ce dernier arrache la tapisserie à chaque passage et ai tenté de scalper la jeune fille deux fois de suite, y soit peut être pour quelque chose. Sirius soupira et étala ses jambes sur la table basse sous le regard réprobateur de Mary McDonald qui pesta en se décalant.

James se creusait la tête en quête d'une idée plus ou moins fabuleuse quand la portait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Remus et Peter, tout deux essoufflés et hilares. Voir le si gentleman Remus et le discret Peter aussi échevelés était quelque chose d'assez surprenant mais rappelait cependant à tous pourquoi ces deux là étaient des Maraudeurs digne de ce nom. Repérant leurs deux amis qui les regardaient avec amusement, Peter se dirigea vers le dernier fauteuil de libre près d'eux alors que Remus se laissait tomber au sol dans un grognement peu élégant. Ni James ni Sirius ne semblaient décidés à les laisser reprendre leur souffle et des qu'ils furent assis, James ouvrit l' « inquisition » avec un sourire moqueur :

-A voir vos faces rouges tomates, l'on pourrait croire que vous venez de voir des nichons pour la première fois.

-Si c'est le cas, faut absolument fêter ça !

-La ferme Sirius, grommela Remus.

-Ho vous êtes passés au cap supérieur peut être ?

-Continue avec ça et je t'enfonce une plume dans l'anus

-Bof ça serait pas la première fois

\- Hein ?

-C'était une blague Queudever, soupira James.

-Je n'aime pas quand je ne comprends pas l'ironie. Préviens avant, dit "je vais faire de l'ironie" et là, tu la fais.

-Peter ? appela distraitement Remus en s'étirant. Je fais de l'ironie. Ce n'était pas une plume.

Le pauvre garçon écarquilla les yeux, rougit, regarda alternativement Sirius et Remus avec un air de profonde confusion, et enfin pâlit avant de remarquer James qui rigolait comme un cochon en se frappant la cuisse. Un éclair de compréhension du traverser Peter puisque l'instant d'après il foudroyait ses amis du regard avant de grogner en sortant son livre de Potions de son sac. Sirius lui administra une grande claque dans le dos, sa façon de lui assurer que les moqueries n'avaient pas mauvais fond, arrachant à Peter un léger sourire.

-Bon, alors, blagues à part. Qu'avez-vous donc fais pour arriver dans un état aussi peu naturel et innocent ?

Remus prit le temps de terminer la chocogrenouille qu'il avait enfournée entière dans sa bouche avant de répondre, ses dents désormais marrons contrastant avec son apparence si soignée :

-Vois tu Sirius, il se trouve que Rusard possède l'incroyable capacité de repérer les bêtises et autres petites maladresses d'une telle façon que même un radar ultra-perfectionné ne serait égaler.

-Et, ajouta Peter, n'oublions pas l'incroyable, la fabuleuse qui remporte le titre de chat le plus haï de l'histoire de Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-Enfin, reprit Remus, il semblerait que ces deux chers compères n'ai que très peu appréciés que l'on transforme le couloir du cinquième étage côté est, en patinoire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi en plus, pouffa Peter. Les premières années avaient l'air de bien s'amuser !

-Mais il se trouve que ce bon vieux Rusard refusa de laisser passer une « aussi belle preuve de votre épouvantable éducation bande de sale petits morveux » et il a commencé à nous courir après.

-En marmonnant les menaces habituelles évidement.

-« Je vous ferais fouetter moi » « attachés par des chaines au plafond, rigolerez moins » et « les châtiments corporels y a que ça de vrai » ?

-Évidemment Patmol, évidemment.

-Dans ce cas, s'écria James en sautant sur ses pieds, qu'attendons nous mon cher Sirius pour aller admirer l'œuvre de nos confrères ?

-J'ai toujours voulut patiner au chaud en plus. Vous venez ? demanda Sirius aux deux autres en enfilant sa cape.

Remus et Peter déclinèrent la proposition, ayant chacun mieux à faire que de retourner sur les lieux de leur « forfait ». A vrai dire, Peter avait surtout un devoir de Potion à commencer et Remus avait rendez-vous avec une Serdaigle à la bibliothèque. Le temps que Remus ajuste sa cape et souhaite un bou courage Peter qui regardait d'un air mauvais son manuel, Sirius et James avaient déjà décampés en direction de la patinoire improvisée.

Sur le chemin, une ravissante Serdaigle aux yeux de biche et aux courbes plantureuses, leur adressa un clin d'œil suggestif avant de rejoindre ses amies dans un magnifique déhanché, laissant perplexe James qui lança un regard stupéfait à Sirius que l'événement ne semblait pas avoir perturbé pour une mornille.

-Je peux savoir ce que Marie-Odile te voulait ?

-Ah c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Ho eh bien sûrement un lit où passer la nuit. Tu connais ce genre de fille, y a que le pieu qui les intéresses.

-Sirius !

-Bah quoi. Et puis sincèrement James, tu devrais te détendre. Crois moi, le sexe, ça calme les nerfs.

-Peut être mais pas avec des filles comme elle ! Elle a un petit pois en guise de cerveau. Un petit pois ! Ho ! Après si t'es végétarien...

-Aller arrête, soupira Sirius, tu sais très bien que ce genre de filles ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je leur souris et passe mon temps à faire le Don Juan avec elles qu'elles me plaisent. Ça m'amuse, c'est tout. Ce type de fille nymphomane et superficielle qui ont des montgolfières dans le décolté, très peu pour moi.

-Ho c'est vrai que toi, dit James moqueur, tu préfères les petites brunes aux yeux bleus et qui ont à peu près autant de courbes qu'une planche à pain.

-La ferme.

-Je comprendrais jamais comme tu en es arrivé là mon vieux. Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, tu l'aimes parce qu'elle t'a morvée sur le torse en troisième année ? T'es fada toi.

-Ho mais tu me lâches oui ? Est-ce que je t'en parle de ta Lily moi !

-Bah... oui mon gars, et pas qu'occasionnellement.

-Ah oui, eh bien je t'écoute, quand est-ce que je t'ai charrié avec elle la dernière fois ?

-Aujourd'hui. Il y a moins de trente minutes.

Sirius grommela et continua à avancer, en silence cette fois, sous le regard moqueur de James. Ce dernier, trop occupé à retenir son fou rire devant la mine ronchon de son meilleur ami l'empêcha de voir les deux Serpentards qui couraient dans leur direction, visiblement pressés. L'un des Serpentards se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, faisant dévier sa trajectoire à son compagnon qui fonça vers James qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas rire. Ce qui devait arriva, le Serpentard aux cheveux étrangement grisonnant se prit le pied de James , tenta de se rattraper à une armure, perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première dans les quelques petites marches qui séparaient deux couloirs, entraînant dans un joli vacarme la pauvre armure, un tableau innocent et Chaussette, le chaton de l'infirmerie, qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là. James et Sirius tendirent la tête et aperçurent le pauvre gars étendu de tout son long sur le sol, un heaume de chevalier sur la tête alors que son ami était agenouillé à ses côtés, visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Whoua, bah alors Bunny, t'es tombé ?

-Non je fais un câlin au sol, il avait l'air triste.

James et Sirius pouffèrent en s'éloignant. Pauvre type quand même. Alors que Sirius expliqua le pourquoi du comment la magnifique chute avait eu lieu, Miss Teigne apparut à l'angle du couloir, sûrement attirée par le bruit qu'avait fait l'armure en tombant. Les deux Maraudeurs se figèrent avant de faire ce que tous hommes courageux et ayant un peu d'honneur aurait fait : ils prirent la fuite. En courant. Personne ne s'y attendait… Mais il est vrai que tout individu ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie préférait décamper plutôt que d'affronter . Le règne animal perdurait encore.

Malheureusement, leur bonne étoile semblait avoir prit un jour de congé puisque Rusard en personne apparut au bout opposé du couloir. Dans un élan de panique, poussé par l'adrénaline de la course ou par la connerie qui les caractérisait si bien, Sirius dégaina sa baguette et lança un _Stupéfix_ sur la chatte qui gagnait du terrain, entraînant son ami dans le sens opposé à celui du concierge furieux qui poussait des meuglements de colère. Après quelques virages serrés, trois armures renversées, un professeur McGonagall désabusée, une cheville à moitié tordue et des poumons en feu, les deux Maraudeurs ralentirent leur course, s'adossant à une statue qui vacilla légèrement lorsqu'ils se relevèrent précipitamment quand Rusard déboula d'une tapisserie à cinq mètres de leur point de repos improvisé.

-Je vais mourir, haleta Sirius ce qui fit rire James d'une façon parfaitement semblable à celle d'un fumeur alcoolique.

Tous espoirs semblaient envolés. Rusard les talonnait de près, et jubilait déjà des punitions qu'il allait leur infliger, les tenant visiblement responsables pour le coup de la patinoire de Remus et Peter. Alors que James entamait un sprint désespéré et que Sirius s'apprêtait à affronter sa triste destinée, un énorme boum suivit d'un bruit de chute les fit s'arrêter net.

Dans un recoin du couloir, dissimulées plus ou moins discrètement par l'ombre et les toiles d'araignées, se tenait deux élèves. L'une tenait un énorme livre et regardait son amie avec fierté alors que l'autre dévisageait avec une expression catastrophée le corps inanimé de Rusard. Visiblement la plus petite avait du se servir du livre comme massue et l'avait abattue de toutes ses forces sur le concierge. Sirius sourit légèrement lorsqu'il reconnu Justine Jedusor. La fille à ses côtés était sans aucuns doutes possibles, Toothiania Fairy. James allait les remercier bien qu'étant étonné d'être sauvé par la maison rivale de la sienne.

-Il faut effacer toutes les traces ! hurla soudainement celle qui n'avait pas le bouquin. Pas de témoins !

-Comment ça, toutes les t..

Un saumon alla violemment s'écraser sur son visage, le coupant dans sa phrase alors que les deux filles décampaient. Digne, il laissa le poisson se décoller lentement de son visage et tomber sur le sol dans un bruit moite. Sirius, dans un élan de fraternité, fit des efforts surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire, l'ego de James ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Sans un mot, le Griffondor à présent incroyablement vexé, fit demi-tour et se dirigea de bon pas vers leur salle commune, oubliant toutes notions de patinoire ou d'humour. Sirius le suivait dans un silence religieux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent de retours dans les fauteuils de la salle commune et que Remus, s'inquiétant du mutisme de James, leur demanda ce qui c'était passé, que le pauvre garçon n'y tenant plus explosa de rire.

-Vous auriez du voir sa tête lorsque, lorsque le poisson… hoqueta difficilement Sirius.

James, incarnation même de la dignité bafouée, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil en grognant.

-Le sau-saumon, le saumon !

Sirius était à présent étalé au sol, se tenant les cotes et la mâchoire devenues douloureuses à force de rire. Malgré lui, les lèvres de James se rehaussèrent en un sourire amusé avant de se transformer à son tour en éclat de rire lorsque le ridicule de la situation le frappa en pleins fouet.

Bien plus tard, lorsque le fou rire fut passée et que l'hilarité de Remus et Peter, suite aux mésaventures de leur amis, se soit calmée et qu'ils montèrent se coucher, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer à quel point Rusard était toujours perdant dans leurs aventures.

-Victime un jour, victime toujours ! rit James en s'enroulant dans la couette.

-Il peut toujours porter plainte auprès de l'auteur si il n'est pas content de toute façon.

-De quoi tu parles Sirius, grommela Peter déjà à moitié endormi.

-Hein ho de rien, dors Peter. *zieute l'auteur à moitié morte de rire derrière son clavier et enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller (la sienne, pas celle de l'auteur, faut pas exagérer non plus, c'est qui le boss ici non mais !)*

* * *

 **Et bonjour la compagnie ! Voici un petit chapitre bonus rien que pour vous (en même temps, personne d'autre n'en voudrait...JE SUIS UNE INCOMPRISE...ok inspire expire Shakespeare). Il y aura plusieurs chapitres bonus au cour de l'histoire si le contexte vous plaît. Les chapitres bonus sont comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, des petits retours sur certains épisodes mais vu d'un autre point de vu que celui de notre Justine adorée (Justine: JE SUIS PLUS SUFFISAMENT BIEN POUR TOI C'EST ÇA ?!). Si vous avez envie d''un chapitre bonus en particulier, dites le moi et j'en discuterai avec vous ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un bac blanc à réviser (dit ça mais va aller se perdre sur Youtube comme à son habitude). On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bise bise !**

 **P.S: pour les réponses aux reviews, je mettrai celles concernant les chapitres comme d'habitude en début du chapitre suivant; celles des chapitres bonus iront en début du prochain bonus (j'espère que j'ai été compréhensible dans mes explications^^).**


	11. Un bal sans fin, mais pour qui ?

**I'M ALIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE ! HELLO MES NOUNOURS EN GÉLATINE MAUVE !**

 **Hum, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que non je ne suis pas morte (faites pas genre vous êtes déçu uesh) et que oui je suis INCROYABLE EN REEEETAAAAAAARD ! PARDON PARDON MAIS LES EXAMENS, LES AMIS, LA FAMILLE TOUS ÇA TOUS ÇA QUOI (pourquoi est-ce que je cris moi?). Sinon il m'est arrivée un truc "super" (ça depend du point de vu hein) drôle aujourd'hui, enfaite je faisais de la plongée sous-marine avec mes parents et mon meilleure ami et en sortant de l'eau, j'ai hurlée en mode "J'AI VU UNE BALEINE !". Et quand j'ai regardée le résultat sur ma caméra, s'était mon père. Oui, je suis incroyablement myope. Mea Culpa (aucune idée si ça s'écrit comme ça ou non). Enfin bref, voici donc mon petit chapitre confectionné avec amour et tendresse (SOMEONE LIKE YOOOOUU HOOOOOU). BREF JE VOUS LAISSE, ON SE REVOIT L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE LOL GROSSE BLAGUE #IRONIE KZLXLSSKZLDD MDRRRRR (je suis fatiguée bordel de nouille).**

 ** _Petit Coconuts_ : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DE MON RETARD PARDON SENSEI DLSLDLZ (faut vraiment que j'arrête de crier merdouille) ! Tu es tellement adorable de me soutenir et de me donner un coup de pied au cul de temps à autre (c'est ton message privé qui m'a décidée d'ailleurs hein y avait rien d'écrit avant hein donc ce chapitre est un peu grâce à toi hein hein hein heeeeeiiiin). Je te souhaite donc une agréable lecture, installe toi bien, relaxe toi, prend une raclette (on est en mai... ET ALORS ?) et profite à fond ! À la prochaine amiga (OLÉ) !**

 ** _Watson_ : Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à me lire malgré tout. Merci beaucoup :)**

 ** _Zelia-Voyageuse-Du-Rêve_ : DIEU DU CIEL QUE DE QUESTION S'DLZMDLZLDLSS AAAAAAAARH ! C'est trop mignon lolilol, je suis giga happy de ta review merci énormément d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. D'ailleurs toutes tes questions m'ont données l'idée des chapitres bonus afin de répondre à toutes ces petites interrogations. Bonne lecture ;)**

 **AVANT DE VOUS LAISSER (ENFIN) TRANQUILLE (ARRÊTE DE CRIER), j'aimerais avoir votre avis concernant les chapitres bonus. Est ce que le concept vous plait ? Et si oui, quel chapitre bonus vous intéresserait ? (je rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas forcément basés sur Justine où sur un événement qui est relaté dans l'histoire /!\ pas d'intemporalité évidement donc je ne parlerais pas de Harry Potter par exemple, mais il peut y avoir un chapitre où Justine est avec sa mère ou une Gryffondor totalement inconnue au bataillon qui décide d'aller aux cuisines en pleins milieu de la nuit et tombe sur Rogue en train de danser la salsa avec un elfe bref vous voyez le genre) MERCI D'AVANCE !**

* * *

Tout était partit du fait que Peter Pettigrew, abandonné par sa cavalière et qui s'ennuyait fortement, décida d'arracher Potter des bras d'Evans, pour lui soumettre la brillante et ô si originale idée d'un jeu bien connu de tous, le fameux « Action ou Vérité », version sorcière évidemment.

(MINUTE COUP DE GUEULE DE JUSTINE AKA LE PERSONNAGE TROP BLASÉ : « Hum, bonjour ou bonsoir. Je voulais juste vous faire remarquer à quel point cela est incroyable ce que le jeu de « Action ou Vérité » peut être cliché, non vraiment. On le croise absolument PARTOUT, dans chaque soirée BIM BAM BOUM il est la ! (tout ça parce que l'auteur pense que c'est une idée hyper originale et imprévisible alors que non, c'est exactement TOUT le contraire enfaite). Et voilà donc pourquoi il est nécessaire que je joue à ce jeu. Parce que l'auteur est FAN de clichés. Voilà, merci de m'avoir écoutée, l'histoire peut reprendre. »)

Les Maraudeurs recrutèrent donc quelques volontaires -certains désireux d'échapper à des partenaires trop collants, d'autres voulant terminer la soirée d'une façon plus amusante ou encore par simple désir d'observer le jeu avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main-. Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment je me retrouvais à présent devant une bouteille ensorcelée, entourée de personne que je ne connaissais simplement de vue pour la plupart, mon insupportable cavalier assit à ma droite.

J'avais bien essayée de m'échapper mais Jack m'avait coupé toute retraite lorsque cet infâme traitre m'avait attrapé par le bras me guidant à la suite de Black qui souriait comme un gamin de trois ans devant une limace. Tous les enfants adorent les limaces.

Bon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine d'expliquer les règles de « Action ou Vérité » car à moins d'être une ermite vivant enfermée dans une grotte depuis près d'un quart de siècle et se nourrissant exclusivement de flambis (les individus se nourrissant de cette nourriture immonde, sachez de vous perdez mon estime à tout jamais, non mais ce truc ressemble à un poulpe, comment on peut trouver ça appétissant -gneugneugneu on ne doit pas juger sur les apparences- BOUCLE LA CONSCIENCE INUTILE). Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, les règles. Identique à la version moldue si ce n'est que si quelqu'un répondait par un mensonge à une Vérité, la bouteille se mettait à diffuser une lumière rouge et le menteur recevrait un gage peu agréable à effectuer. Pratique dans un sens. Pas de triche.

Il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves dans la salle que les Maraudeurs avaient décidés de réquisitionner, issus des quatre maisons. Potter et Pettigrew étaient occupés à distribuer des verres qu'ils s'empressaient de remplir de Whisky Pur Feu avant que les propriétaires ne puissent protester. Et comme cela serait si dommage de gâcher, les « victimes » finissaient toujours leur verre.

-Bien, dis Lupin une fois que tous le monde fut confortablement installés. Je vous souhaite à tous, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, un agréable début de fin de soirée. Si les deux sangsues dans le fond veulent bien se décoller l'une de l'autre, nous allons commencer. James, à toi l'honneur.

Avec un geste assuré trahissant une certaine habitude, Potter décapsula avec ses dents sa bouteille de bière auquel il mélangea un shot de Whisky Pur Feu. Tout ça sans se presser le moins du monde.

-Quand tu veux Potter, grogna Lily Evans.

Le concerné se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de lancer la bouteille dans sa ronde infernal. La bouteille tourna sur elle-même, dans un mouvement parfaitement aérodynamique…pourquoi je vous décris ça moi… Bref elle finit par s'arrêter devant Misha, qui s'étrangla avec sa propre salive -triste de vie- lorsque la bouteille pointa son goulot sur elle. Avec un sourire amusé, Jack lui tapota le dos alors que Potter, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse de s'étouffer, se pencha vers elle avec intérêt.

-Action ou Vérité, murmura t'il d'une voix d'outre-mer (… D'OUTRE-TOMBE PARDON… me disais bien qu'un truc clochait).

-Action.

-Raconte nous une blague.

Une vingtaine de regards blasés se posa sur Potter.

-Bah quoi ? osa demander cet imbécile.

-La ferme James, et tu ne donnes plus de gage. Plus aucun, soupira Lupin. Ceci dit, ton gage est tout de même valide Misha. Va y, épate nous.

Misha ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à sa blague, ni de la préparer. Elle aurait du. Elle aurait vraiment du.

-Un électricien et un plombier font un match de judo, qui a le plus de chance de gagner ?

Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je vous précise l'immense blanc qui s'en suivit. Non hein, ça tombe sous le sens bien évidemment. Mais ce qui me fis le plus mal au cœur, ce fut son sourire plein d'espoir, rayonnant de fierté, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un propose une réponse. Mais le malaise s'éternisait. Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, c'est tellement gênant, à l'aide ! S.O.S !

-L'électricien, parce qu'il connait toutes les prises !

-Les blagues de moldus, c'est vraiment un autre niveau, marmonna Sirius alors que Jack essayait de persuader Misha que «bien sûr que ta blague était drôle » tousse NON ABSOLUMENT PAS tousse.

-Moi j'ai pas compris, dis plus ou moins discrètement Potter à Evans

-Faut pas dormir en Etude des moldus crétin.

Potter se refrogna immédiatement. C'est vrai que Evans n'était pas tendre avec lui. Je le prendrais bien en pitié mais les trois quart de la gente féminine de l'école s'en chargeaient déjà à ma place, voulant lui démontrer à quel point elles avaient mille fois plus de charme que la méchante et ô combien diabolique rouquine. Sirius bailla, visiblement les deux heures de danse et les trois nuits blanches qu'il avait passé à s'entrainer pour maîtriser les rudiments des bals commençaient à se faire sentir. Pauvre petit va.

Misha (qui avait finit enfin par comprendre qu'elle possédait un sens de l'humour vraiment approximatif grâce à la légendaire gentillesse de Bunny qui lui avait lancé une canette dans la tête lorsqu'elle avait tentée de raconter une autre devinette) décida que son moment de honte devait définitivement être bannit de nos mémoires, ainsi s'empressa t'elle de relancer la bouteille. Qui tourna. Et tourna. Et tourna encore. Pour s'arrêter sur Bunny. Qui choisit Vérité. Et du nous dire sa pire phobie. Phobie très originale.

-J'ai peur des papillons.

-T'es papillontophile du coup ? demanda Jasper, le jumeau d'Edward.

-Non, ça, ça veut dire que j'aime les baiser. Rien à voir.

Et c'est repartie pour un tour de bouteille. Black avait vidé pour la troisième fois consécutive son verre de whisky Pur Feu et commençait à tenir un débat avec un Serdaigle complément torché de l'importance des pigeons au sein de FBI. Difficile de dire si il agissait sous les effets de l'alcool ou si il était dans son état naturel. Pettigrew s'était affalé sur le tapis et regardait le plafond où trois cafards écrasés faisaient une représentation plutôt fidèle de la Grande Ours.

C'était une belle soirée. J'adorais voir les gens bourrés, c'était presque une passion chez moi. Je regardais mon verre toujours plein. Je voyais bien Black lancer quelques regards surpris à mon verre, d'ordinaire il aurait déjà du être vide. Ma réputation me précédait : je finissais toujours K.O à chaque soirée, mais il se trouvait qu'aujourd'hui mon camarade de beuverie alias Jackson Overland Frost trouvait bien plus intéressant de draguer une minette plutôt que finir une bouteille de vodka en moins de 2 minutes.

Et soudainement, je ne sais pas ce que ce mot foutait dans leur conversation mais il s'y trouvait, le Potter prononça le mot « étagère » suffisamment fort pour en faire bénéficier toute la salle. Après quoi Black se retourna vers moi, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Idiot. En fait il se trouve que j'ai un don pour créer des expression saugrenues et particulièrement improbables. Et il se trouve que durant le bal, un énorme bourrin m'avait bousculé sans s'excuser. Pour vous la faire simple, ça s'est à peu près passé comme cela :

« *BOUM*le gros rocher portant un costume trois pièces venait de me donner un coup d'épaule qui m'aurait sûrement envoyée au Kansas si Black ne m'avait pas retenue par le poignet à cet instant (pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose lui)

-Sale tong, souillon, ta mère l'étagère, killer en mousse, avortement foireux, ta mégère la chauve !

-T'as un truc contre les chauves peut être ? avait répliqué Black en regardant l'autre brute s'éloigner sans un pardon.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenue ?

-Ah parce que c'était à moi que tu parlais ?

Non je ne lui parlais pas mais j'aime tellement avoir raison alors adieu logique.

-Endoloris est toujours passible d'emprisonnement n'est-ce pas ?

-Il me semble que oui.

-Hum. Dommage, avais-je murmurée avec une imitation très convaincante de la déception.

-J'aime pas ce que tu insinue là.

-M'en branle les cactus.

-Votre langage Miss ! était alors intervenue le professeur McGonagall qui passait par la.

-Mes excuses professeur.

-Par Merlin, Black invitez la à danser si cela peut l'empêcher de sortir de telles obscénités.

-C'est obscène un cactus ?

-Apparemment, avant répondu Black tout sourire.

McGonagall s'était pincée les arrêtes du nez avant de grincer :

-Jedusor. Black. Piste de danse. Maintenant. »

Voilà. Par Merlin comme j'ai honte. Un profond soupire me fit me tourner vers ma droite où Jack me lançait un regard de détresse plus qu'éloquent, une fille -ou devrais-je dire une sangsue- accrochée à son bras tel une moule à son rocher sous le regard haineux de Misha qui était partie discuter avec un Pouffsoufle pour se donner constance. La moule en question s'appelait Elisabeth Custy. Un physique d'ange et incarnation de la beauté à l'état pur: grande, mince, cheveux blonds platine parfaitement lissés qui ne rentraient jamais dans sa bouche ou dans ses yeux ni ne la chatouillaient allant jusqu'à la faire éternuer. Mais c'était une véritable petite peste. Elle se prenait pour la reine des pommes de terre gouvernant un peuple de patates moches et inutiles. Elle avait toujours voulu que les choses lui appartiennent directement, et considérait les gens comme des objets. En quatrième année, elle avait décidée du jour au lendemain que Jack serait l'homme de sa vie. Et je n'ai jamais vu Jack autant courir que pour fuir Custy. Malheureusement, cette fille n'était clairement pas du genre à abandonner. Et elle courait vite, très vite.

Et comme à son habitude, Custy avait opté pour un look totalement naturel: de la crème hydratante, une base correctrice, du fond de teint, du blush, de la poudre, un contouring, de l'Illuminateur, du mascara, du crayon noir, du fard à paupière et un discret rouge à lèvres poupre cassis framboise sang mirabelle. Très naturel. Oui oui. Hum.

-Justine, tu en veux une ?

Potter me regardait, une clope négligemment coincée entre ses lèvres mince, un paquet de cigarette entre les mains. D'un geste expert, il m'en lança une que je rattrapais sans difficulté. Et merde, où est ce que j'ai pu fourrer mon briquet ? Dark Fire m'accompagnait partout, tout le temps pourtant. Dark Fire, c'est mon briquet. À la base, c'était un jeu de mot entre Dark Vador et Dark Fire étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux en noirs, puis c'est resté.

J'aurais bien pu me l'allumer à l'aide d'un sortilège mais cela était tout de même légèrement compliqué de viser précisément la cigarette sans l'enflammer totalement.

Black me regarda allumer ma cigarette. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, oui, la petite (faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'auto-clasher) Justine fumait. Une mauvaise habitude que j'avais prise par influence de Bunny. Jack et Tooth se contentaient de fumer occasionnellement.

-Ça te donne un air de petite rebelle, la clope.

-Je suis une rebelle enfin Black, tout le monde sait ça.

-Dixit celle qui pète une durite quand elle oublie de rendre un travail noté.

Je lui tira la langue comme seule repartie. Black ne s'offusqua pas. Il se contenta simplement d'appuyer sa tête contre la paume de sa main, son coude reposant sur son genoux, les jambes mise en tailleur, et de me regarder. Honnêtement c'était particulièrement gênant. Mais l'alcool et la nicotine aidant, je ne pris pas la peine de lui en faire la remarque.

Potter me lança un regard amusé alors que je sentais mes joues chauffer. Une main se posa soudainement au creux de mes reins, perplexe je releva la tête pour croiser le regard moqueur de Black lorsqu'il retira la cigarette de mes lèvres afin de la porter aux siennes. Si ça mes enfants ce n'est pas du filtre, moi je suis la Reine des Tomates (j'adore le jus de tomates). Haussant un sourcil, je récupérais ma clope, lui recrachant ma fumée au visage (les fumeurs savent la signification de ce geste, oh j'ai si honte). Visiblement surpris, Black resta immobile un instant avant de se pencher vers moi.

…

Il va faire quoi la ?

Alerte.

AleRtE.

ALERTE.

ALERTE.

AAAAAAALEEEEEEERRRRRTEEEEEE.

Mortellement sérieux, il avança doucement sa tête vers moi. Lentement, et bien trop rapidement à la fois. Nos nez s'effleurent, se frôlèrent.

Je vais le gifler.

Sa tête s'inclina doucement avant de venir se lover contre mon cou. Et d'y poser ses lèvres furtivement.

Et il se redressa, un sourire indescriptible accroché aux lèvres. Par Merlin, mais quel enfoiré.

Je sentais bien que j'aurais clairement dû faire quelque chose, réagir. Le gifler, hurler, partir, le repousser, l'embrasser (…JESUS MARIE MACDO JE VIENS VRAIMENT DE PENSER ÇA HAAAAAAA VADE RETRO SATANAS À MOI-MEME). Et non pas rester ainsi, stoïque et immobile. J'avais vraiment une araignée au plafond moi, incroyable.

-Je pensais que tu ne fumais pas.

-Mais comment résister quand une aussi jolie fille le fait aussi près de moi ?

-Black, intervient Lupin qui regardait avec colère sa cavalière rire avec une fille de Serdaigle qui la draguait ouvertement. Au lieu de sortir des phrases à deux balles, fais moi un tonk avec cette feuille.

-Ce n'est pas ton cour de Botanique ? ricana Pettigrew en lançant un coup d'œil à la feuille en question.

-Si.

-Tu fumes ta scolarité toi.

-C'est le cas de le dire.

La dernière réplique eu le mérite de faire se retourner Lunie O'Kelly lui adressa une moue désolé à Lupin pour l'avoir abandonnée et de la faire retourner près le lui malgré les tentatives de la Serdaigle pour conserver l'attention de Lunie.

Cette dernière, car c'était à son tour, lança la bouteille afin de continuer le jeu.

-Potter. Action ou Vérité ?

-Action, répondit il en lançant un regard pleins d'espoir à Lily Evans qui regardait Lunie en croisant les doigts, espérant sûrement l'inverse de Potter.

-Embrasse…

-Hors de question que j'embrasse Potter, hurla Lily en se redressant sur ses pieds comme si le sol l'avait brûlé.

-Mais, balbutia Lunie, je…

-C'est non, jamais ! Je ne serais pas une proie de plus que cet imbécile égoïste et imbu de lui-même pourra afficher à son tableau de chasse.

Et avant que qui que se soit ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en trombe. La porte claqua.

-Elle est si belle, soupira Tooth à voix basse en s'enfilant une pate à citrouille en regardant Lily Evans traverser le couloir en hurlant à se casser les cordes vocales contre Potter. Si gracieuse, si délicate, si douce, si calme, si intelligente. Ho par Merlin, comme j'aimerais tellement être comme elle.

-Et moi comme j'aimerais que tu sois moins chiante, soupira Jack.

-Et que tu fermes ta gueule, ajoutais-je.

-Bande d'enfoirés, grogna Tooth en rejetant ses cheveux aussi sombres qu'une tartine que l'on aurait laissée brûler.

Un silence opaque et froid s'était abattue dans la pièce durant notre conversation chuchotée. Potter, les mains crispées sur sa bouteille de bière, le visage impassible, fixait la porte. Sans rien ajouter, il se leva et disparu à son tour.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, murmura la pauvre Lunie, la mine coupable.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu passer dans la tête de Lily, grommela une de ses amies. Elle y a été un peu fort.

-Un peu seulement ? répliqua Lucy avant de se tourner vers Edward et où ils recommencèrent à se bouffer passionnément la bouche, romantisme quand tu nous tiens.

Black, Pettigrew et Lupin ne disaient rien, se contentant de fixer d'un air préoccupé la porte par où s'étaient éclipsés Potter et Evans.

-Il va être d'une humeur massacrante pendant des jours, soupira finalement Black. Enfin, toute cette histoire ne nous regarde pas, alors Lunie relance la bouteille. L'ambiance à besoin de se réchauffer un peu ici.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. La bouteille s'arrêta donc sur une Gryffondor qui dû donner une information croustillante sur elle :

-Je n'ai jamais eu de copain, mais pas de soucis je le vis bien ! croassa t'elle en se mouchant bruyamment, le maquillage dégoulinant et un pot de glace vanille pécan à moitié dévoré sur les genoux.

Après plusieurs gages allant d'amusants jusqu'à légèrement humiliants, secrets plus ou moins gênants dévoilés et Pettigrew qui vomit ses tripes sur le tapis après avoir du manger deux cafards, Black proposa de changer de jeu. Une idée d'ailleurs fort judicieuse.

-Qui serait partant pour un petit cache-cache ?

Les trois quart des personnes encore en un état de sobriété plus ou moins acceptable accueillirent l'idée avec enthousiasme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Gryffondor fasse remarquer qu'absolument toutes les demoiselles ici présentes se trouvaient être en robes (mise à part Clara Rooms qui portait un magnifique tailleur perle) et que la plupart d'entre elles étaient en talons hauts de 89 cm minimum (l'exagération il n'y a que ça de vrai *clin d'œil appuyé*).

Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de faible considération qui allait arrêter les Maraudeurs, ainsi Tooth décida que non, elle n'allait certainement pas courir en talons au risque de ce tordre une cheville, et que oui, elle allait donc faire cette partie de cache-cache pied-nu, balançant négligemment ses talons dans un coin de la pièce.

-Nous allons compter jusqu'à cent, déclara Nina en désignant Edward et Lucy. Interdiction d'aller se cacher dans le parc sinon vous serez éliminés. Compris ? Dans ce cas, c'est partie !

Jack me fit signe de la suivre et attrapa Misha par le bras et décampa, Tooth, Bunny et Lunie à notre suite. Le couloir n'offrait pas vraiment de grandes possibilité de cachette, Lunie disparue derrière une armure et nous ordonna se continuer sans elle. Personne ne pris la peine de lui faire remarquer que ses fesses dépassaient clairement du derrière de l'armure en question. Puis ce fut au tour de Bunny d'entrainer Tooth derrière une tapisserie (m'étonnerais que ça ne soit que pour le cache-cache ça). Et comme dans le poème d'Agatha Christie, il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un. Moi en l'occurrence. Jack et Misha avaient trouvés refuge dans un placard à balais (refuge offrant une grande proximité, je soupçonne d'ailleurs Misha de l'avoir choisi pour ça).

Le compte à rebours devaient être terminée depuis longtemps. Et le couvre-feu dépassé depuis des heures également. La tête de Rusard quand il va se retrouver à courser une quinzaine d'élève dans tous Poudlard, si il en attrape un, celui-ci risque fort de passer les pires trois-quarts d'heure de sa vie.

Bon, où est ce que je suis moi ? C'est bien beau de courir comme une dératé mais à ne pas regarder où j'allais, je vais finir complément perdue (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Je débouchais finalement sur un couloir au bout du quel se trouvait une petite porte que j'identifiais pour être celle gardée par le portrait de Madame Lelfslzlfnzjdjzls (ce nom est TOUT sauf prononçable), une vieille sorcière suédoise. La porte débouchait sur le parc, inintéressant car les règles du cache-cache l'interdisaient. Mais après tout, rien de mieux qu'une petite balade de santé en plein hiver, au beau milieu de la nuit, simplement vêtue d'une légère robe de soirée.

…

EH C'EST TIPAR MICHEL ! GO GO GO (poweeeeeer rangeeeers…oui un problème ?) !

D'un pas guilleret et motivé, je me dirigeais vers la porte, bien décidé à prendre un bon bol d'air.

-Ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener jeune demoiselle.

-Je ne parle pas aux tableaux inconnus moi Madame. Bonne soirée.

Le portrait me regarda d'un air mauvais franchir la porte. Nom d'une citrouille congelé, ça me rappelle mon hypothermie d'Halloween. Et il sera fort judicieux de ne pas reproduire la même chose. Sous peine de vraiment y laisser ma peau. Enfin bon, je ne compte pas camper la tout de même, je voulais juste admirer les étoiles.

Je déconne, il n'y en a même pas.

En fait, non je ne sais pas ce que je pouvais bien foutre la, j'avais envie de sortir voila tout. Tranquillement je m'avançais jusqu'à un banc à l'abris du vent. Il était légèrement recouvert de neige que je m'empressais de dégager en grommelant. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que la neige pouvait être froide. Et pour renforcer l'image de glaçons que je devais actuellement renvoyer, un énorme éternuement m'échappa, la morve dégoulinant sur mon menton. Charmant.

Un mouchoir apparu devant moi, me faisant sursauter, un Black moqueur se plaçant devant moi.

-Tu as eu peur ? ricana t-il.

-Bah non je cris pour me réchauffer les cordes vocales ducon.

Je marmonnai un rapide merci par la suite en me saisissant de l'objet salvateur. Black se contenta de pouffer de rire devant ma mine pâlotte où mon nez rougis contrastait fortement.

-Tu sais que le parc ne fait pas parti du périmètre de jeu ? dit il en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer de toute façons.

-Même avec moi ?

Je releva les yeux. Et pris conscience pour la première fois à quel point Sirius Black avait un sourire à damner un saint. Et qu'il était la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. Alors pourquoi si je le détestais, son sourire me faisait autant rougir ? Peut être était ce mon cœur d'artichaut ? Non, ce genre d'argument était à peu près aussi valable qu'un saladier (non ne cherchez pas le rapport, il est inexistant).

Sirius Black était un crétin.

Mais je l'aimais bien.

Enfin un peu.

Un violent frisson me secoua. Je lançais un regard appuyé sur la veste de Black mais celui-ci, trop occupé à se moucher également, ne remarqua rien.

-Dans les histoires clichées et romantiques, tu es censé me passer ta veste, gromellais-je.

-Dix galions.

-Quoi ?

-Il neige et la température extérieure est approximative à moins quinze. Je ne vais pas te filer ma veste. Je tiens à la vie moi.

-Devenir un bonhomme de neige n'est pas dans mes projets d'avenir sale trou du cul.

-Sois tu pais, sois tu te les gèles. C'est chacun pour soi chérie.

-Je te déteste Black.

Et cet idiot ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'a répondre par un clin d'œil en me lançant mon briquet oublié dans la salle précédemment. Qu'il aille se faire bouffer par des ornithorynques mutant, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.


End file.
